Gravity Springs
by Emma Iveli
Summary: AU. When Dipper and Mabel explore the forest they find a bunch of springs. However now they are cursed to transform when splashed with cold water and transform back with hot water. They must deal with the curses while also trying to find a cure. Can they do it while making new friends, enemies and possibly dealing with love triangles? Maybe...? Please R&R
1. Chinese Wizards Are Cray-Cray

A/N: Yes, another new story from me... But it's a case of starting a new story to help me cope. My mom was diagnosed with cancer yesterday, so I'm in pretty bad place. Sometimes starting a new story helps. I'm working mainly on this, but I will try to work on my Christmas Story... hopefully I'll be able to get the four chapters done by Christmas Eve.

Anyways this came about since there are no Ranma/Gravity Falls stories, you would think there would be one involving a version of Jusenkyo in Gravity Falls. Well there is now. I will have a bit of a Ranma vibe (expect love triangles involving Dipper...) but the humor and action will first and foremost. Also I will bring in some Ranma characters, they will mostly be off screen, but one will have a major role on camera and I'm planning for one of them know someone from the Mystery Shack... I won't say who, but it will be fun and it will make a ridiculous amount of sense. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Ranma 1/2... I'd make a silly remark but I'm not in the mood right now... I don't think I need to say why.

Gravity Springs

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Chinese Wizards Are Cray-Cray

Dipper and Mabel Pines were walking through the forest in Gravity Falls. Their Parents had decided to send them up to the small town of Gravity Falls. They were staying with their Great Uncle Stan for the summer and it was peaceful.

Wait that a lie, really the day before they were attacked by a bunch of gnomes. They decided to explore and look around the woods.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Dipper.

"We already know how to beat those gnomes! What's the worst that could happen?" asked Mabel.

That was when they came across a bunch of strange pools of water. Strangely all of them had bamboo growing out of them.

"Whoa this is strange." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah, it is…" said Mabel, "Want to go swimming?"

"I don't think we should." Said Dipper.

"Is it because of the bamboo?" asked Mabel.

"No, there's just something unnatural about this place." Said Dipper.

He took out a journal he found in the forest a few days before. IT had just about everything strange about the town. He read through it but as he did, he saw that Mabel was undressing.

"Mabel!" said Dipper.

"It's okay! I have my bathing suit!" said Mabel.

"Yo brought your bathing suit?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, I figure I would need it." Said Mabel with a shrug.

She called out "Cannon Ball!" and drove into one of the pools.

He managed to avoid the water caused by Mabel's splash.

"Oh god damn it!" yelled a voice, "Hey you kid! Get away from there!"

Dipper sharply turned around and saw a middle aged guy yelling at him.

However he also lost his footing and fell into a completely different pool that Mabel jumped in. He thankfully managed to throw the journal to dry land so it would get wet.

As Dipper fell in started to feel strange. He resurfaced, it felt like there was something under clothes.

"What's under my shirt?" said Dipper.

He covered his mouth, his voice was higher pitched. He looked under clothes.

"Leaves? Why are there leaves?" he asked.

That was noticed his hair was a lot longer.

He looked at himself in the reflection of the pool, staring back was a girl that looked almost identical to Mabel, expect of the orange nose, and some bags under the eyes. Also her eyes turned from brown to green.

That was when suddenly a small unicorn surfaced from the pool Mabel dove. The unicorn had a light purple coat on and a mane of purple, orange and green. On it's flank.

"Oh man! I am phreaking out right now!" screamed the unicorn.

It seemed like to be a form of telepathy with its horn glowing as it spoke. Not only that but its voice was Mabel's.

"And why is there another me!" screamed the unicorn that was indeed Mabel.

"Mabel, is that you?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper? Why are you a girl?" asked Mabel.

"I could say that same thing about why you're a unicorn…" said Dipper.

"Two of them! SON OF A BITCH! I'm bad at my job!" yelled the man.

He looked at Mabel, "You're a kid too aren't you! Damn it! I really suck at my job!" yelled the man.

"Can you please not swear…" muttered Mabel.

"What did you do to us?" asked Dipper.

"I didn't do anything… I'll explain at my house over there." Said the man.

He pointed to a small cottage nearby.

The two looked at each other and knew it might be better to follow him.

Dipper picked up the Journal and Mabel's discard clothes just in case they were turned back.

They went inside which was a simple lay.

"All right! This place is called American Jusenkyo." Said the man.

"American?" asked Dipper.

"Is there other places like this?" asked Mabel.

"Just one, in China… I heard there used to be another singular spring in Japan, but that got closed years ago, heard they built a school over it or something." Said the man, "Any was the land was cursed. Long ago a crazy and evil Chinese wizard came to this land and thought "You know what! These people live in too much peace! I'll make my own Jusenkyo! With Back Jack and Hookers!"

"Did he really say that?" asked Mabel.

"No, but I'm pissed off right now so excuse me for making the story fun…" muttered the man, "Anyways the crazy and evil Chinese wizard cursed the land with many springs. He made so that when something drowns in it will turn anyone else who falls into the spring into whatever drowned there…"

"You're kidding, right?" asked Dipper.

"No you turned into a Dryad and a unicorn thanks to the power of magic and friendship!" said the man, "What do you think happened to you? How the hell are skeptical right now? Really? Neither one of you are human right now!"

"Wait? Dryad?" asked Dipper.

"Didn't you notice the leaves, you turned into a type of Nymph." Said the man, "You fell into Spring of Drowned Dryad. And the girl fell into Spring of Drowned Unicorn."

"Is there a way to change back?" asked Dipper.

"I have good news, bad news and even worst news." Said the man, "The good news is that you can change back! Just get wet with hot water!"

"Really?" asked Dipper.

The man had a teakettle on and poured it on Dipper.

"Use the bathroom!" he told Mabel, "I'm not getting in trouble because I saw a naked little girl."

"I don't have any hands." Pointed out Mabel.

"You help her, you have you get used to the woman's body body." Said the man.

"What? But I thought that we were cured." Said Dipper.

"Hey! I just told you the good news, not the bad news yet." Said the man.

"What's the bad news?" asked Dipper.

"The bad news you turn back with cold water!" said the man, "You get splashed cold water hello unicorn and dryad, warm water back to human!"

"You're kidding right?" asked Dipper.

The man grabbed a cup of cold water and poured on Dipper's head turning him back into a Dryad.

"Now do you believe me! Go use the bathroom and I'll tell you the worse news." Said the man.

'You could be a little nicer." Said Mabel.

"Oh forgive me not being nice in the world's worst job!" said the man, "And that's right! I get paid to prevent and explain to people about this place! The only thing good about it is I get a free house so excuse me for not being nice!"

The tow went into the bathroom and found that the floor has a drain in and a showerhead near it.

They noticed the water control was far away from the showerhead and Dipper realized it was so whoever was control it wouldn't get wet.

Mabel walked over to the showerhead and Dipper closed her eyes while he turned it on.

Mabel grabbed her clothes and put them on quickly. However there was a small problem.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"It's nothing, we just have to go back to the mystery shack as soon as possible." Said Mabel.

"Um… okay…" said Dipper.

"Do you want to change back?" asked Mabel.

"I'll just use the tea settle again." Sid Dipper with a shear.

They both went back to the living room. The man sighed and handed Dipper the teak kettle again so he could change back.

"Okay and now for the worst news… there's no percent cure on this continent…" said the man, "At least for humans."

"What!" yelled Dipper and Mabel.

"Yeah, the wizard also put a spell to prevent humans from going to into blank springs." Said the man.

"So there's no cure at all?" asked Dipper.

"Go to China where the original Jusenkyo, but no here." Said the man.

Both of them were shocked.

"Look, just learn to deal with them…" said the man.

"I don't mind!" said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I turn into a unicorn!" said Mabel, "Do you know how awesome that is."

"Mabel!" said Dipper.

"You're just embarrassed you turn into a girl." Said Mabel.

"Yeah, both of you got lucky there's quite a few normal animals in the springs. You still have human level indigence, but you can't talk at all. At you can have a form of telepathy and you at least look human." Said the man, "Look on the positives…"

"See you can be nice!" said Mabel.

"I've seen a kid turn into a normal skunk… a unicorn and a dryad are blessings compared to that." Said the man.

Both of them couldn't argue with that.

"Can you please now, I explained everything! And good luck with whatever life you're going to able and I really wish you luck if you can ever get to china. Hey at least it's not the cold war… so there's that." Said the man.

Both of them left.

On the way back to the Mystery Shack.

"How are we going to explain this to anyone?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know." Sighed Mabel, "Maybe we can keep it a secret."

"Maybe." Said Dipper.

Mabel began to think.

"You know… we should come up with alias." said Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"It would be weird if a girl went by Dipper." Said Mabel, "Hey what was the other name of the big dipper again?"

"You mean the constellation it's part of… Ursa Major?" asked Dipper .

"I'll call you Ursa when you're a girl." Said Mabel.

"Not going to happen." Said Dipper.

"And I'll go by May Belle as a unicorn, I don't know why but it sounds right." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

Both of them got to the Mystery Shack, where Stan was arguing with Wendy, the Mystery Shack's clerk, about a bucket of water.

"Why me?" asked Wendy who was a teen girl with long red hair.

"Look, you know Soos can't do it." Said Stan.

Wendy blinked and stared at him, "Are you playing fair? Because that's just weird."

Both of them didn't notice the twins walking in.

"What are you arguing about?" asked Dipper.

"Nothing…" said Stan.

"Fine I'll dump it out." Said Wendy.

She grabbed the bucket.

"So how was your day." Said Stan.

"Fine"! said Mabel, "Didn't get cursed at all!"

Stan looked at them.

"What?" he asked.

That was when Wendy tripped on a floorboard, the contents of the bucket went flying and hit the twins, soaking them both.

Wendy got up and stared at the twins, Stan stared at them and then face palmed.

"Jusenkyo?" asked Stan.

"Yeah…" sighed the newly dubbed Ursa.

"The bet's off!" said Wendy.

"Bet's off." Confirmed Stan, then yelled out, "Soos get in here!"

"What's going on?" asked May Belle.

Stan walked over to the window and flipped off the closed sign.

"Look I'll explain when Soos gets in here, but I think it's probably for the best if you stay here longer than summer." Said Stan.

The twins looked at each other wondering what was going on.

Turns out there many things that needed to be explained.

Especially sine they weren't the only ones in the mystery shack that had a Jusenkyo Curse.

Next Time: The twins are informed that they're not the only around the Mystery Shack with a curse. However that's the least shocking thing with this. Stan has a secret... a secret he decides to confide with the twins. What is it? And how shocking is it?

A/N: Okay the reasons why I gave them the curses:

Dipper: It's a Ranma crossover... and he's newly cursed, he needs to turn in to a girl. But it couldn't be a human girl. Thusly I figured turning into a dryad would be perfect. However I needed a reason for why not a human girl so there wouldn't be a reason they could get easily cured. Various aspects of a dryad will be plot important.

Mabel: It had to be done, and yes it is the same type of Unicorn as C-Beth. I'm planning for it a plot where Mabel is confused why nothing written about unicorns applies to her, she might find out the truth that unicorns are bitches. Still haven't decided.

Also there's at three other character cursed by Gravity Falls Jusenkyo, two have been finalized one's I'm still toying around with ideas. I won't say who they but yeah, that "Kid who turns into a skunk" will be one of them.


	2. Surprises and Secrets

Chapter 2: Surprises and Secrets

Soos was the Mystery Shack's handyman, he worked there since he was 12 and he was a servant when it came to fixing things, which was why Stan kept him on despite well being hired on a whim.

But he also had a bit of a problem.

A problem that he, Stan and Wendy made a bet on. If the problem was revealed to the twins in the first half of summer, Stan won, second half of summer, Wendy won and went though the entire summer then he won.

However as Stan said the bet was off.

He came into the room.

"So what's wrong?" asked Soos.

That was when he noticed Ursa and May Belle.

"Why is there a unicorn wearing Mabel's clothes… and why is Mabel wearing Dipper's clothes?" asked Soos.

"Soos, the bets off." Said Wendy.

"But they didn't find out about…" said Soos his eyes widened, "Oh…"

He looked at the two.

"Wait how is Dipper human?" asked Wendy.

"I'm not, I'm a Dryad." Sighed Ursa.

"Oh okay." Said Wendy, "So I guess you got like a leafy dress under those clothes."

Ursa looked at Wendy.

"I'm dad's a lumberjack, he taught us about Dryads… trust me. It's better to be friends with them in that profession." Said Wendy.

Ursa shrugged.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what you're going through." Said Soos.

Stan took out some water balloons.

"Stan… were going to cheat anyways?" asked Wendy.

"Maybe…" said Stan, "Look it doesn't matter anymore, they have to see."

He tossed the balloons at Soos. The twins were shocked as they watched Soos transform into a bear.

"You turned into a bear." Said May Belle.

"You can talk?" asked the bear Soos.

"You can talk?" asked May Belle.

"Yuhi, I fell into Spring of Smarter than avenge Bear. It gave me the ability to talk." Said Soos, "And a strange picnic basket addiction."

"What?" asked Ursa.

"Oh yeah." Said Soos-y Bear (which he will be referred as a bear), "I get the urge to run around and steal people's picnic baskets…"

Soos-y bear began to run towards the door, but Wendy tackled him.

Stan took out a thermos and poured its contents on Soos, turned him back to normal.

"Thank you…" said Soos

"Is that really a big problem?" asked Ursa.

"Yeah, you two don't have any weird addictions d you?" asked Wendy got off Soos

"Nope." Answered May Belle.

"Not that I know of." Said Ursa.

"Good." Said Wendy, "Though I think I'd be able to handle a unicorn foal."

"What about me." Said Ursa.

"Uh…" said Wendy, "Oh look at the time, I have some work to do."

Wendy left to do something else.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ursa.

"I think it means you're stronger than she is." Said May Belle.

"Oh, okay." Said Ursa, "Wait… what?"

Stan looked at the two, he didn't know what else to say or do.

"I'll bring it up to your parents soon." Said Stan, "Though like I said chances you might have to stay here longer than summer because of this."

The twins looked at each other with concern.

"Come on lets get you back to normal." Said Soos, "I'll show where we keep most of the thermos."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

That night the two of them were watching Ducktective. The Popular kids shows.

As they were Stan was in the gift shop, he stood at the vending machine there and put in a code revealing a secret door. He went down stairs where he found an elevator and went down that.

Where he came out was a strange machine, there pulled out a Journal, one that looked exactly like Dipper's but instead of a three there was a one.

He looked through it. He found the pages on unicorns. Apparently they could detect the pure hearts of humans and their hair could be used for magical protections.

Then he turned to the pages on Dryads. It told how they were bonded to trees and even without a bonded tree they had control over plants (though it was much stronger with a bond).

He sighed, knowing it would have to tell the two about the Journal. He went back upstairs.

He was planning to pretend nothing was strange about the town, but considering that the two were now cursed a whole fat load that did.

"There something we need to talk about." Said Stan.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"I have this book at explains all about Dryads and Unicorns." Said Stan showing them the journal.

Both of them stared at the Journal. Both of them were shocked.

"No way! You have one too!" said Dipper

"Wait did you just say too?" asked Stan.

Dipper took the Journal out of his pocket and showed it to him.

Stan looked at the journal. Tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Grunkle Stan… are you crying?" asked Mabel.

"No." said Stan who began to sob.

The twins looked at each her.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel getting up and hugging.

"I'm not sad…" said Grunkle Stan, "I'm just so happy! I searched for the Journal for 30 years and you found it…"

"Why were you looking for the Journals?" asked Dipper getting suspicious.

Grunkle Stan stopped crying, "Let me guess, he put in Don't' Trust Anyone in there." Muttered Stan, "Considering he pointed a crossbow thinking I was going steal his eye it makes sense."

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Wait you know who the author is?" asked Dipper.

Stan sighed. He knew he could keep it quiet.

"All right what I'm about to tell you can't tell anyone, not even Soos or Wendy. "said Stan.

They all decided to sit at the table.

"Did your grandpa ever tell you had three brothers?" asked Stan.

"No." said Dipper as Mabel shook her head.

Stan sighed.

"See I have an brother, a twin brother." Said Stan.

Both of them were shocked.

"And he was the one who wrote the Journals." Said Stan.

"no way!" said Dipper.

"Where is he?" asked Mabel.

"Well we got into a fight… and I accidently pushed him into a portal he built." Said Stan getting a sheepish.

"What!" yelled both of them.

"I've spent the last thirty years trying to fix it." Said Stan, "But I can't do it unless I have all three journals."

Both of them looked at their uncle, they haven't been there long and they knew he was a lying con artist. But they looked into his eyes and realized he was telling the truth.

"So wait where's the portal." Said Dipper.

"Um… that's not important." Said Stan.

"You're hiding something." Said Mabel.

'I'm not hiding anything." Said Stan.

The twins looked at him. Stan sighed, in for a penny, in for a pound.

"All right I'm not really Stanford, I'm Stanley. Stanford is my twin." Said Stan, "I faked my death and took his life to pay off the Mortgage."

The twins were shocked.

"Does anyone else know about this?" asked Dipper.

"A coupe people your grandpa knew, the Black Queen of Japan." Said Stan.

"The Black Queen of Japan?" asked Mabel confused.

"She's the queen of the criminal underworld, she's so ruthless and cruel she makes the Yakuza look like the Salivation Army." Said Stan.

The twins were horrified how such a person would know their Uncle's identity.

"Also Donald Trump." Said Stan.

"Wait… you not only know Donald Trump, but he knows your real identity." Said Dipper.

"Yep! Before everyone knew him I knew him as El Gingo Diablo." Said Stan.

They looked at him and he had the same look in his eyes.

HE was telling the truth.

"So you stole your brother's life, and only your other brother, a ruler of the criminal underworld and Donald Trump are the only people whop know the truth?" asked dipper.

"Yep!" said Stan

"Your life is weird." Said Dipper.

"Hey, I'm not the one who turns in a nymph or a unicorn." Said Stan.

Mabel who laughed "He's got your there!" said Mabel.

"Does yours have information about Jusenkyo?" asked Stan.

"No." said Dipper.

"If it's in there must be in volume 2." Sighed Stan.

"You don't' have it?" asked Dipper.

"I just cried because you found one of them." Said Stan.

"You just admitted you cried." Teased Mabel.

Stan rolled his eyes.

"I'll make you copies on the page of Dryads and Unicorns once I fix up the copy machine. Just don't worry about the second Journal." Said Stan, "I doubt it has a cure anyway."

That night, as the twins were going to bed. Mabel seemed happy, but Dipper just stared at the celling.

"Hey you okay?" asked Mabel.

"Just thinking about everything today…" said Dipper.

"Oh come it's not that bad…" said Mabel.

"Neither of us are completely human anymore." Pointed out Dipper, "And Stan isn't who we thought he was."

"But he's still our Grunkle…" said Mabel, "Although we might need to ask him his name! Plus I'm part unicorn now! And I can still talk!"

"Well it's morel ice telepathy…" said Dipper.

"and you still look human." Pointed out Mabel, "And you still have hands and no picnic basket addiction…"

"I guess it could be worse." Sighed Dipper.

"See!" said Mabel.

"Can you get the lights." Said Dipper .

Mabel took out a grappling hook.

"Not that way again." Said Dipper.

Downstairs in the secret basement, Stan was overlooking everything as he did almost every night.

He sighed it felt nice having that weight off his chest. He was still going opt hide it from Soos and Wendy, but he didn't have to hide it from the twins.

But of course he was still worried. After all there was a lot he didn't know could happen. Even if they were cursed, a lot of weirder things could still happen.

And their adventure in Gravity Falls was only just beginning.

Next Time: Dipper and Mabel learn more about their abilities. Dipper figures it out pretty easily but Mabel has a hard time. At the same time Mabel has a great idea. What is it? Find out next time!

A/N: Okay, forgot to mention this but Mabel's unicorn alias and coat color/ Cutie mark (that's what it is, don't deny it!) is based off May Belle from the FiM official comic, if you haven't seen that character then wow… you need to see it. However her mane color is based on the color of the shooting star trail.

Also about Soos… I came up with that joke and it was so stupid that I couldn't help myself. I might have someone say "I don't think that's a good idea Soos-y" but I don't know to work it in.

Oh and the thing about Trump is based on something from the StanPines4Mayor Titter account from a while back… yes, according that not only does he personally know Trump they were in the Colombian prison together but Stan also sold him a dead muskrat back in the 80's… I don't know if it was taken down or not, but it was hilarious.

Oh and the Black Queen of Japan will play a role in the story later on, a cookie to anyone who can figure out her identity before I reveal it.


	3. New Abilities

A/N: Well a good chunk of you got it right about the Black Queen, I won't say who got the cookies until I reveal her identity... that's all I will say. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 3: New Abilities

During breakfast Dipper decided to ask more question to Stan, about well his real identity. Stan did mention it the night before, but the twins did forget it because well, so much information the night before was crazy, so he said it again anyways.

"Stanley Pines." Said Stan, "Pops wasn't expecting Twins and he wasn't creative."

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

Stan shrugged.

"Um… I need help getting down stairs!" they heard Mabel yell.

"10 bucks she's a unicorn." Said Stan.

"Not taking that bet." Said Dipper.

Dipper got to the stairs and indeed May Belle was at the top.

"Can you help me down stairs?" asked May Belle.

"Change back." Said Dipper.

"But I want to get used to my unicorn body!" cried May Belle, "But I can't get down."

You should do it later, unless you don't want breakfast." Said Dipper.

May Belle began to pout and headed to the bathroom.

"Dipper!" called out May Belle.

Dipper sighed.

He filled a bucket with warm water left it in a way May Belle could use it.

"You okay?" asked Dipper.

"I can figure it on my own." said May Belle.

Dipper heard a splashed of water and headed back down stairs.

Mabel came down stairs a few minutes later completely dressed.

"So what's your plans for the day." Said Stan.

"I want to see what kind of unicorns powers I have!" said Mabel, "Maybe I have telekinesis."

"Nope you have the ability to tell if someone's pure of heart." Said Stan.

"Oh come on!" yelled Mabel.

"What about me?" asked Dipper.

"You know you don't have to ask questions." Said Stan.

He handed them some papers.

"Fixed the copier last night." Said Stan, "Could get any sleep last night."

Both of them read about their other forms, Mabel looked over Dipper's shoulder about Dryads.

"Free sprits." Laughed Mabel.

"Will you spoil it." Said Dipper.

"Yeah, dryads fit you to a t." laughed Stan.

"I said stop it." Said Dipper.

"You two should feel lucky though, it doesn't seem to affect your personality." Said Stan, "Trust me Soos' picnic basket action along with the urge to take off all his clothes cause more true than I need it."

"You didn't mention that last part." Said dipper.

"I forgot to mention it." Said Stan with a shrug, "Wait it hasn't effected your personalities, right?"

"Not at we noticed." Said Dipper.

"Good." Said Stan.

After breakfast Dipper got dressed when he left his room. He was splashed with cold water. Mabel was the one who did it.

"You can get back once we're down stairs." Laughed Mabel.

Ursa sighed.

Once they got down stairs Ursa splashed Mabel.

Once they were outside Ursa felt it. It was like she could almost every plant near her, breathing… thriving, living. Not only that but he could hear almost every animal.

IT was so surreal.

"You okay?" asked May Belle.

"I'm fine…" said Ursa, "Just need to get used to it."

"Come on! I want to try to see into your heart!" said May Belle, "Since you're not doing anything right now."

"Okay." Said Ursa with a shrug.

The tow stood there with May Belle pointing her horn at Ursa. It took several minutes.

But then this happened.

"I fell something!" said May Belle.

That was when her horn started growing many colors as rave music started to play.

May Belle stopped it, both of them blinked.

"That was weird." Said Ursa.

'Wait… hold on!" said May Belle.

She began to play the music again.

"I can play music with my horn! How cool is that!" said May Belle.

"But that wasn't what you trying to do." Pointed out Ursa.

"Yeah…" mumbled May Belle.

That was when they heard Wendy shouting.

"Soos escaped! Soos escaped!"

They saw Soos-y Bear escaping the Mystery Shack whole taking off his clothes.

The two stared at this, then Ursa realized she should try to catch him, that was when a root suddenly came out of the ground and wrapped around Soos-y Bear.

"Did you do that?" asked May Belle.

"It just came natural to me." Said Ursa.

Plus during the time of May Belle trying to see into her heart it let Ursa get the feel of natural.

Wendy showed up with a thermos and turned Soos-y Bear back. Ursa let him go as Stan came out. Soos immediately took off his hat (the only piece of clothing he keeps on) and used it cover his shame.

"Thanks Dipper." Said Soos who ran back inside the shack.

"You kids better get used to him being naked." Said Stan.

Ursa and May Belle looked at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"By the way, if you have a Jusenkyo Curse, you won't get arrested in this town for public nudity." Said Stan, "Just saying."

"This is getting weird." Said Ursa.

"I'm going to gallop around the forest." Said May Belle.

"Really?" asked Ursa.

As May Belle galloped around the forest at incredible speeds that any wild animal that tired to go after her couldn't catch up, she had some thoughts.

And one of them would leave her head so that when she got back to the Mystery Shack she saw making some flower bloom.

"I know I've been gone for hours! But I have a really great idea!" said May Belle.

"You were gone for 10 minutes" said Ursa.

"I was… but I must have traveled all over the forest." Said May Belle.

"Well you do seem pretty fast." Said Ursa.

"Let me try again!" said May Belle.

She ran off again. Ursa shrugged and continuing to make the flowers bloomed, she came a few minutes later.

"Sorry it took so long." Said May Belle.

"You were only gone for a few minutes." Said Ursa.

"Weird!" said May Belle.

"So what was your idea again?" asked Ursa.

"Oh yeah! What if we try to find the second volume?" asked May Belle.

"What?" asked Ursa.

"Why don't we search the forest for it!" said May Belle, "After all it didn't look like Grunkle Stan did a good of of looking."

"You think it's a good idea?" asked Ursa.

"Maybe… I did have a lot of weird ideas… like having a unicorn dance party." Said May Belle.

"Not going to happen." Said Ursa.

"I figured you say that." Said May Belle.

Ursa tried out some more plants even creating seeds. Which she used to grow more plants.

After experimenting, she decided to take a shower and become Dipper again. However after the shower was done Dipper got splashed with cold water thanks to the faucet exploding.

Soos managed to fix

"I don't know if it's true or not. But I think the cruse might attract cold water." Said Soos.

"What? Really?" asked Dipper who had changed back.

"It's just a rumor between me and a few other people who have the curse." Said Soos.

"Yeah… although I have heard of people not minding it so much and the guy who runs the newspaper seems to have embraced the curse." Said Soos.

Actually Toby Determined (the guy who ran the news paper) was so ugly that people thought he had the curse. He'd always deny it but no one ever believes him.

"IF there was ever a cure would you take it." Said Dipper.

"Of course, sure being a bear is kind of fun, but the picnic basket addiction makes it really hard." Said Soos.

Dipper nodded.

He went into the room he haired with Mabel who was reading about unicorn from pages Stan copied.

"I think we should find that journal." Said Dipper.

"IS this about finding the cure?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, who knows there might be a cure in there." Said Dipper.

"Plus for Grunkle Stan." Said Mabel, "And our other uncle too!"

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

"You just want the cure." Said Mabel.

"It's not just for me but Soos too." Said Dipper.

"Okay, that is a good point." Said Mabel.

"And maybe a few other people…" said Dipper.

"Like that kid who turns into a skunk." Said Mabel.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"So where do we start." Said Mabel.

Dipper took out his phone and pulled up a map of Gravity Falls.

"We should check around the Mystery Shack first, as well as that tree I found, then we'll figure it out from there." Said Dipper.

"All right! Let's find that journal! For our Grunkles and a cure for you!" said Mabel.

"You still like being a unicorn, don't you?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah!" laughed Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"I think we'll keep it between us for the time being." Said Dipper.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"I don't want to get anyone's hopes up." Sad Dipper.

"Good point, Grunkle Stan has been doing it for year." Said Mabel.

"Still, we should try our best and hopefully we'll be able to find it." Said Dipper.

The two high fived, and thusly the quest for Journal Number 2 began, completely unaware of where it would take them or even where it was.

But hopefully, they're would be able to find, for not only their sakes but their sake of their loved ones as well…

Next Time: The search for Journal Number 2 begins, as the search they're followed by a fox... who turns out to be not an ordinary fox but a Kitsune... a Kitsune who knows a lot of Jusenkyo Curses. Why does the fox know a lot of about Jusenkyo Curses? Find out next time!


	4. The Kitsune

A/N: All right, This chapter is the first that gives Dipper a love interest... he's getting five planned of both genders (well the guys will both be delusional about Dipper's situation)... also Wendy is not one... for now at least... I might change my mind later... enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Kitsune

The twins were getting packed up for the day. They packed up thermoses, lunch, other supplies and seeds.

"Wait… seeds?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, just in case you run out of plants for some reason. "said Mabel.

"We're going to be search in the forest." Said Dipper.

"Who knows if the we're be in area with no plants." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed at that logic.

And so they went down stairs to leave.

"Where are you two going?" asked Stan.

"Just a nature walk." Said Mabel.

"just be careful, if something else happens to you I don't know how your will parents will react." Said Stan.

"Have you told them yet?" asked Dipper.

"Not yet." Said Stan.

"You're going to have to tell them eventually." Said Dipper .

"Yeah, yeah." Said Stan.

And so the two left to search the area of the forest where the Dipper found Journal 3.

Dipper was lost thought as he thought about this.

As he did he didn't notice a small red fox looking at them.

"Hey what's wrong Bro-bro." said Mabel.

"Just trying to think if the journal is here after all." Said Dipper.

"Why wouldn't it be." Said Mabel.

"Well for all we knew he might have hid it far away form here." Said Dipper, "After all if it has all important information then it's probably better to hide far away."

"Maybe…" said Mabel blinking.

"But then again hiding them close together would also be a good idea, after all. No one would go looking for both of them in the same area." Said Dipper.

Mabel looked at her twin brother.

"Hey look a fox!" she yelled out.

She pointed to the fox that seemed to watching them.

The fox approached them.

"Oh it seems to like people." Said Mabel.

"Be careful Mabel." Said Dipper, "It might be dangerous."

"If it's dangerous why is it riding my shoulder?" asked Mabel.

Indeed the fox had climbed onto Mabel's shoulder when Dipper wasn't looking.

Dipper looked at the fox on Mabel's shoulder.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

The fox looked at him, Dipper wasn't sure but it looked like the fox was smirking.

"Come on! It's nice!" said Mabel petting the fox on the head.

"I don't trust it." Said Dipper.

After checking the area of the fake tree where Dipper found Mabel got an idea.

"Maybe you can check if there's another fake tree nearby." Said Mabel.

"Fine." Sighed Dipper knowing what she meant.

He took out a water bottle and poured it on himself, turning him into Ursa.

The fox was surprised at this and stared at Ursa.

"Wow a Jusenkyo Curse, didn't expect you two to have one." Said the fox.

"You just talked!" yelled Ursa.

The fox jumped off Mabel, figuring that Ursa would try to attack her.

"Relax I'm not evil." Said the fox.

That was when the fox transformed into a girl around their age, with orange hair. IT was very long and there a small part in her bangs, she also wore some very fashionable clothes, however her foxtail remained.

"What are you?" asked Ursa.

"I'm a Kitsune, I just like hang out in the forest sometimes." Said the girl, "I've never seen you two around so I decided to hang around see what you two are like. Never expected you to have a Jusenkyo Curse though."

"What's a Kitsune?" asked Mabel.

"It's a type of fox with special powers, we originated from Japan." Said the girl.

"Wait Japan?" asked Ursa, "Then what are Kitusnes doing here?"

"What do you turn into?" asked the girl.

"A dryad." Sighed Ursa.

"Their freedom Greece but some came over seeking a better life in America." Said the girl, "Same with Kitsunes and a lot of the other creatures here… or were brought here by people for reasons."

"She has a point." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"Fine." Muttered Ursa," Anyways there's only one fake tree and it's the one I already found."

"So what are you looking for?" asked the girl.

"Just a book that's hidden somewhere." Said Mabel.

"Don't tell her that!" said Ursa.

"But what if she knows something!" said Mabel.

"Haven't seen anything like that." Said the girl.

"I'm Mabel by the way!" said Mabel.

The girl looked like she was thinking about something.

"How about you can call me Kitsu." Said the girl.

Ursa looked at her.

"Did you just come up with that right now." Said Ursa.

"I never had to use an alias." Said Kitsu.

"Really?" asked Ursa, "Who are you really?"

"None of your business, as long you keep your mouth shut about seeing me." Said Kitsu.

"Calm down! Calm down!" said Mabel getting in between the two, "Let's just have lunch now!"

Thankfully they had a little extra food so they were able to share some with Kitsu.

"So you're new in town." Said Kitsu.

"We're visiting for the summer, but we might end up staying longer." Said Mabel.

"Why?" asked Kitsu.

"I turn into a Dryad." Pointed out Ursa who had yet to change back.

"I also turn into a unicorn!" said Mabel so that the two would argue again.

"You got a unicorn curse, that's not too bad… I think…" said Kitsu, "Can you talk."

"With my mind! But it's annoying I don't' have hands any more." Said Mabel.

"It's good that you like the curse considering you're stuck with it for the rest of you life." Said Kitsu, "Though I guess it's more embarrassing for your new sister."

Ursa blushed when she said that.

"You seem to know a lot about these curses." Said Ursa.

"I lived in this town my whole life." Said Kitsu, "OF course I do who doesn't in this town?"

"I mean from experience." Said Ursa.

Before Kitsu could respond they heard some growling. They looked around and saw some strange wolf like creatures.

"What are these?" asked Mabel.

Ursa decided to check the journal.

She couldn't find anything about these wolf like creatures.

"Put the dumb book down and fight them!" yelled Kitsu.

"It's not dumb!" yelled Ursa.

Mabel grabbed some water and splashed her self and kicked away some of the strange wolves.

"All right!" cheered May Belle.

That was when Kitsu created some blue fire and send it at the wolves.

It did scare off the wolves a little.

Ursa used some tree roots to entangle some of them.

That was when Kitsu picked up some rocks and threw them at the wolves, as when did they turned boulder sized.

"All right!" cheered May Belle.

However the wolves quickly recovered.

"Nice try little Kitsune! But we know all your illusionary tricks." Said one of the wolves.

"You can talk?" asked Ursa.

"OF course we can…" said the wolves, "Just because we're not werewolves doesn't mean we can talk."

The wolves noticed one of the unopened thermoses and they all smirked evilly.

One of them grabbed one and began to pry it open.

"Really?" asked May Belle.

She preceded to kick that wolf, however thanks to the kick the Thermos opened up, spelling its contents on Kitsu.

They watched as they changed from a red hair girl to a blonde girl and it was clear she was human.

And she was naked.

She screamed but she was suddenly covered by a bush.

"Thank you." Said the girl, "You didn't see anything… did you!"

"Of course not." Said Ursa blushing.

"And don't you dare say what I think you're going opt say!" yelled the girl.

"You mean I knew it!" said Ursa.

"Can you two stop fighting and help me"! called out May Belle.

"I'd like to help but I'm stuck as a human right now!" said the girl.

"Which is perfect…" said one of the wolves.

IT was about to pounce her but it was engaged in roots.

"We know you're a human with a Jusenkyo curse." Said one of the wolves.

"So tell us fake thing… what are you?" asked the wolves.

"I'm a dryad." Sighed Ursa.

The wolves began to get a little scared.

"Doing the thermos thing won't work." Said one of the wolves.

"You know… I think it's better if we just leave…" said one of the other wolves.

The wolves all fled, expect for the ones entangled.

The girls blinked.

"Hey you okay?" asked Ursa.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said the girl looking at Ursa blushing a little.

"Hey why are you blushing?" asked May Belle in a sly voice.

"BECAUSE I'M NAKED WITH ONLY A BUSH COVERING ME!" yelled the girl.

Ursa splashed her with a bottle of water, shrinking her into her fox form.

"Thank you." Replied Kitsu, then turned to her Kitsune/human form.

Ursa grabbed a thermos and poured on himself.

"Wait if you have clothes now, why were you naked?" asked May belle.

"These clothes are an illusion." Explained the girl.

"Oh…" said May Belle.

"SO what were you doing here in the woods?" asked Dipper.

"I like to go into the woods sometimes and explore in my fox form." Said Kitsu, "By the way the two of you better not blab when you find out who I am… no ones supposed opt know I have a Jusenkyo Curse!"

"What? Why?" asked May Belle.

"You'll understand soon." Said Kitsu, "That's all I'm going to tell you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dipper.

"I just said you'll understand soon…" said Kitsu.

She looked at Dipper and began to blush again.

"Look I should go, my parents might notice I'm missing soon. They hate it whenever I do it." Said Kitsu.

Kitsu turned back tot her fox form and scampered away.

"Um… Dipper." Said May Belle, "No hands."

"Oh right." Said Dipper.

He turned her back to normal.

"You think we're going opt see her again soon?" asked Mabel.

"I hope not." Muttered Dipper, "I think we should head back."

"Yeah, that was a rough day." Sighed Mabel.

They headed back to the mystery shack.

Meanwhile Kitsu made it to a mansion on the top of the hill, she climbed up a tree to an open window and jumped through it. It was a bedroom, on a table was an electric kettle, she turned into her Kitsune Human and poured the contests on herself turning her back human.

She put on her clothes and there was a knock on the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's unlocked." Said the girl.

The door opened and a man who looked like a stereotypical butler entered the room.

"Pacifica." Said a ma..

"Yes?" asked the girl who's real name was Pacifica.

"Just here to check up on you since you decided to stay home today." Said the man.

"I see." Said Pacifica.

"Good, after all the staff did see a fox outside today." Said the man.

Pacifica froze.

"Don't' worry, your parents are unaware." Said the man.

"Thank you." Sighed Pacifica, "You may leave now."

The man left the room and shut the door. Pacifica decided to go on her computer.

She was about look up Dipper… but realized she didn't have his last name. She began to blush.

"Why am I thinking about him." Said Pacifica, "He's nothing but some dork who turns into a dryad!"

She sighed.

Pacifica was the richest girl in town, not only that but her many times great grandfather founded the town (or at least that's what was said).

And she had just devolved a crush on Dipper.

But the Pines Twins wouldn't know who she really was for a while…

Next Time: After they go to Stan's rival, a so-called Child Psychic. However when he develops feelings for Mabel, it's not mutual... unfortunately when she get Ursa involved things become even more complcacted. What will happen? Find out next time!


	5. Lil Ol' Him

A/N: Second Love Interest in the story... first male one too! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Lil Ol' Him

The twins were watching TV when a commercial came on. Soos ran into the room.

"Whoa! Dudes it's the commercial I told you about." Said Soos.

It began to tell about someone named Gideon who could solve everyone's problems.

"What's so special about him?" asked Mabel.

"He's a psychic." Said the voice.

"Aroo?" said a confused Mabel.

"Don't waste your time with so called men of mystery." Said the voice over while it showed a picture of Stan with the phrase "Fraud" on it.

"Learn tomorrow tonight at the tent of telepathy." Said the voice over which then did a disclaimer of things.

"I'm getting all cursory inside." Said Mabel.

"Don't' get all cursory. Ever since that monster Gideon showed up I had nothing but trouble." Said Stan.

"Wait if he causes you trouble why don't you just I don't use real things from around town." Said Dipper.

'Hey don't you think I tried that. After about a year I decided to have my first real attraction." Said Stan, "Didn't go so well."

(Flashback)

The clerk at the gift was listening to "Girls just want to have fun." On the radio.

"Everyone flee! It's escaped!" yelled Stan.

The horrific smother began to lay waste to the gift shop as the song continued to play.

"This is what I get for coming to the murder hut!" yelled a random person.

(End of Flashback)

"And that's how I learned that most of the things out there is dangerous." Said Stan.

"Wow, that's worse than when you tried to use me as a attraction." Laughed Soos.

(Flashback)

Soos-y Bear was driving Stan around in training to see if he could drive as a bear.

That was when Soos-y Bearn noticed a picnic basket.

"Soos no!" yelled Stan.

"Soos yes!" said Soos as he drove the car towards the picnickers.

(End of Flashback)

"What were talking about again?" asked Stan.

"Gideon." Said Mabel.

"You're not going, I'm not allowing anyone under my roof go to his." Said Stan.

"Do tents have roofs?" asked Dipper.

"Look like we found a loop whole… literally." Said Mabel taking out a string with a loophole, "Whomp, whomp."

They got to the Tent of Telepathy, but as luck would have it, in the parking lot, someone tossed a bottle of water that hit all three of them.

"Oh come on!" yelled Ursa.

A few people stared at them.

"Jusenkyo." Said Soos-y Bear.

That just made people get bored and leave them alone.

Ursa took out a thermos.

"It's pretty empty, I think it only has a enoguh for two." Said Ursa who then sighed, "And unfortunately I'm the only one who looks human."

Soos-Y Bear and May Belle both changed back leaving only Ursa.

They got inside the tent with Ursa sighing.

But she couldn't help but to admire the Tent of Telepathy.

"It's like a bizarro version of the mystery shack." She said.

"They even have their Soos." Said Mabel pointing at a handy Man named Deuce.

The two glared at each other as the show began.

"It's starting!" cheered Mabel.

"Let's see what this monster look like." Said Ursa.

The curtains opened and a little boy with white hair was on stage.

"Hello America, my name is Lil' Gideon." Said the boy who clapped his hands and doves came out of his hair.

"That's Gideon?" asked Ursa.

"But he's so wittle." Said Mabel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is such a gift to have you tonight. I had a vision I predict that you're going to say "Awww…"" said Gideon.

Then he made an adorable face that made everyone go "Awww…"

"Hit it dad!" said Gideon who began a song and dance number.

During it he got everyone to stand up and keep it going much to Ursa's confusion.

"How did he do that?" asked Ursa.

And so Gideon began to make all sorts of "predictions" such as the town's sheriff being there before (he was decked out in Gideon Gear), an old woman's son hadn't called (she had cats with her) and even Mabel's name (she was wearing a sweater wit her name on it).

When the show was done they walked about.

"No wonder why Stan hates him." Said Ursa, "He's a bigger fraud."

"I don't know, I found it charming." Said Mabel.

"You're just easily impressed." Said Ursa.

The two began to playfully fight unaware that Gideon was watching.

The next day Mabel showed up with a bedazzled face.

"Blink." She said while she blinked, "Ow."

"Isn't that permanent?" asked Dipper.

"I'm unappreciated in my time." Said Mabel.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Someone go get that!" yelled Stan.

Mabel decided she would be the one to do it.

Turns out it was Gideon.

"Howdy!" said Gideon.

"It's Wittle ol' you." Laughed Mabel.

"Yeah, my song is catchy." Said Gideon, "Now I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance I couldn't get your laugh out of my head."

"You mean this?" Mabel asked then laughed obnoxiously

"Yes that's the one." Said Gideon, "When I saw you on the audience I said to myself "That's someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life""

"Totally me." Said Mabel.

She provoked to cough off the bedded jewels onto his suit, but he liked it.

"Who's at the door!" yelled Stan.

"No one!" yelled Mabel.

"I can't believe you're related opt Stan, how can a peach so sweet be related to a lemon so sour?" asked Gideon.

Mabel laughed.

"How about we get out of here, to my private dressing room." Said Gideon.

"Make-overs!" cheered Mabel.

And so Gideon took her to his dressing room, where me made a comment about liking Mabel.

And so Mabel got a makeover.

When she showed off to Dipper he jumped. Of course there excess make up and really long nails didn't help.

"What happened? You looked a wolverine." Said Dipper.

"I know." Said Mabel who scratched the air with nails, "I was hanging out with my new pal Gideon!"

"I don't trust anyone whose hair is bigger than his hair." Said Dipper.

"Oh lay off you don't want to girly sisterly bonding with me." Said Mabel.

"Last time you did you ambushed me with a bucket." Said Dipper.

Mabel began to pout, "Yeah, but you also get to do guy stuff with Soos." Said Mabel.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Dipper.

"Hey Dipper! You want to blow up hot dogs one at a time in the microwave?" asked Soos.

"Do I?" asked Dipper.

They ran into the kitchen and began to chant "One at a time! One at a Time!" as they blew up hotdogs.

And so Mabel and Gideon hung out again watching the sunset with their opera glasses.

"You know up here with you it makes me feel like a king observing my land." Said Gideon, "And that would make you my queen."

"Oh quit it." Teased Mabel.

"I can't quit it." Said Gideon, "I'm speaking from the heart."

"Speaking from the where." Said Mabel.

"I never felt this close to anyone." Said Gideon, "So, so close."

He began to stroke her hair which weirder her out.

"Look Gideon, I like you a lot." Sighed Mabel, "As a friend."

"At least give me a chance Mabel, just one date." Said Gideon.

"A play date?" asked Mabel.

Gideon shook his head no.

"A shopping date." Said Mabel.

"No a real date, just one lil' date, swear on my lucky bolo tie." Said Gideon.

"Okay…" sighed Mabel.

"Oh you made me so happy!" said Gideon hugging her.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" asked Mabel.

Gideon didn't answer.

And so it was time for the first date.

She and Dipper were playing a video game while she waited.

"So you're going on a date?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, but it's not a date, date…" said Mabel, "We're still just friends I didn't want to break his heart."

" I don't know Mabel, guys don't work that way, he's going to fall in love with you." Said Dipper.

"I'm not that loveable." Said Mabel she got a point in the game and she cheered

"We're in agreement with something." Said Dipper, "By the way, have you told him you know…"

"The unicorn thing… not yet." Said Mabel, "But now's not a good time."

That was when she got the door, not only was it Gideon was but he was riding a horse.

"Oh boy…" said Mabel.

And so they went on their date.

While they were Stan found a picture in the newspaper about it.

This got him angry that he went to confront Gideon.

"I told her not to do it." Said Dipper trying to stop him.

But he was already gone.

Back with the date it was going well… Gideon did yell at the waiter… but that was somewhat expected.

"Mabel this night was a complete success." Said Gideon, "And tomorrow's date will top it."

"You promised one date… and this was that." Said Mabel.

That was when a parrot flew in.

"Oh look a red crested south American macaw." Said Gideon.

The parrot said "Mabel! Will you accompany Gideon to the ballroom dance this Thursday."

He shook the macaw.

"Thursday." It corrected.

Mabel didn't' know how to respond… then this happened…

"Oh so adorable!" said a woman.

"He's got a little girlfriend." Said a chef.

"They're expecting us." Said Gideon, "Please say you'll go."

"Gideon…" said Mabel, "I… I…"

"I'm on the edge of my seat." Said the sheriff.

"If she says no I'll die." Said an old woman.

"I can verify that." Said a doctor.

Mabel looked at the crowd and sighed.

When got back home she carried a lobster and put it in the fish tank.

"How did it go?" asked Dipper.

"Fine… I have a lobster now." Said Mabel.

She began to cry.

"He asked me out again and I don't know how to say no." said Mabel.

"Like this: No." said Dipper.

"I can't do it like that! I see him as a friend/little sister." Said Mabel, "I just have remain a friend." Said Mabel.

And soon the next date which turned into a romantic boat ride. Mabel was very nervous about the boat righty.

It wasn't the romantic part, it was the curse part and this would have been a horrible way to tell Gideon.

And because ease sitting rather stiffly on the boat she wasn't able to try to convince him to be friends again.

"are you okay." Said Gideon.

"You should have told me about the boat ride portion." Said Mabel, "I don't go well with water…"

"Oh so you suffer from Aquaphobia?" asked Gideon, "Strange because you phrased the bubbly water last night…"

"Uh…" said Mabel, "Maybe we should just end this date…"

"But you'll miss this." Said Gideon.

"Miss what?" asked Mabel.

Fireworks shot off with a heard with Mabel's name in it.

She stared at the fireworks.

"You can't say no that …" said the boatman who was the crazy hillbilly of the town.

Mabel didn't know what to say and so that night was pacing back and forth.

"He just had to choose a boat! A boat! I didn't want to tell him like that and I was so focused on that that now I'm stuck I'm stuck!" said Mabel.

"What happened on the date." Said Dipper.

"Boat ride…" said Mabel.

"You should have told him." Said Dipper.

"And now I have another date with him!" said Mabel.

"Just calm down, it's not like you have to marry him!" said Dipper.

"Good news Stan, you have to marry Gideon!" said Stan.

"What!" yelled Mabel.

"When did this happen, last time I saw you were complaining about Gideon." Said Dipper.

"Well things changes… and business opportunities. I have a lot of money riding on this thing… plus I got a free shirt." Said Stan.

He put on a shirt that said "Team Gideon."

Mabel streamed and ran out of the room.

Dipper sighed and followed her.

He wasn't expecting to find her in the bathroom filling up a bucket with water.

"I'm just going to run away! Become a unicorn and avoid hot water at all costs!" said Mabel.

"That's a terrible idea." Said Dipper.

"It's the only way!" cried Mabel.

"Enoguh is enough! I'll break up for Gideon for you!" said Dipper.

"That's a perfect idea! I can't believe I thought of it before!" said Mabel.

Dipper's eyes widened, "I didn't mean it like that!" said Dipper.

"Come on, it will be easy he'll think you're me." Said Mabel.

"No way! Not going to happen." Said Dipper, "There is no way I'm going to agree to this."

The next day Ursa was dressed like Mabel.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Said Ursa.

"Do you have the script I gave you?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah." Sighed Ursa.

"Please! Follow the script! He has to believe it!" said Mabel.

"Fine…" sighed Ursa.

She looked at the club that Mabel was supposed to meet Gideon sighed and went inside.

She said Gideon and sighed.

"Hey Gideon!" said Ursa.

"Oh Mabel!" said Gideon.

Ursa sighed and did her best impression.

"Listen, I just want to be friends." Said Ursa, "I'm sorry for breaking your heart… but that's all I want."

Gideon looked at Ursa, he looked her cheeks, her eyes, her mouth and her nose, he made a face of thought.

"I see…" said Gideon.

"I'm sorry… I hope you understand." Said Ursa.

She left the club and Gideon sighed.

That night he was looking at some pictures that Mabel gave him.

One was of Mabel and Dipper, when Gideon expressed surprised at her having a brother (due to the fact that he was Ursa at the time and he didn't want a lot of people know about it), she gave him a second one, of her with Ursa.

Gideon looked at the picture with Ursa. He quickly realized what happened.

The next day Dipper was reading the journal. When there was a doorbell rang. It turned out it was Gideon.

"Oh yes, Dipper it's you… um… are both Mabel and Ursa home?" asked Gideon.

"She gave you that name." sighed Dipper.

"I know it's a nickname…" said Gideon, "It's quite silly, I know, I know.

Dipper blinked.

"Fine… I'll go get them." Sighed Dipper.

He went upstairs to find Mabel making a larger than normal sweater.

"It's for when I get change into a unicorn." She explained, "This way if I suddenly turned back it won't be like the cup o' noodles incidents." Said Mabel.

(Flashback)

The two were searching for the Journal, when they aw Soos-y Bear run passed them holding a picnic basket.

"Hey! Dudes!" called out Soos-y Bear.

That was when he tripped and the contents of the picnic basket fell ion him, for someone reason there was a cup o' noodles and it contents pouted on Soos turning him back.

Both of them scream and Soos once again took off his hat to cover his shame.

(End of Flashback)

"I see." Said Dipper, "Gideon's here and we wants to speak to you and "Ursa"…"

Mabel took out a squirt gun from her pillow and squirted Dipper.

"You've been saving that, haven't you…" said Ursa.

"Oh yeah." Said Mabel.

Both of them went downstairs.

"Are you dressed like your brother?" Gideon asked Ursa.

"Yeah… I like to sometimes." Sighed Ursa still wasting to keep it under wraps.

Gideon sighed.

"Mabel, Ursa… I know it wasn't Mabel last night." Said Gideon.

"What?" asked Ursa.

"I noticed it was Mabel right away." Said Gideon, "You two might seem identical but your not, Mabel has rosy cheeks and braces, Ursa you have an orange nose. Plus you two have different color eyes."

Ursa face palmed.

"Look I understand Ursa if you want me to yourself but you can't just break me and Mabel." Said Gideon.

"What…" said Ursa, "That's not…"

"Hold on!" said Mabel, "I need to speak to my sister about her betray!"

"What?" said Ursa.

Mabel dragged Ursa away.

"I have an idea!" said Mabel.

"Please don't tell me…" said Ursa.

"Just follow my lead." Said Mabel.

"Oh no…" said Ursa.

The two went to talk to Gideon.

"Tell me Gideon what do you think of Ursa." Said Mabel.

"Well…" said Gideon.

He looked at Ursa and while she did look almost identical to Mabel, there were differences. Not just in look but her feel. Mabel was girly-girl through and trough… but Ursa had more of a tomboy feel (mainly because she was a boy, but he didn't know that), plus she seemed much more mature, plus while Mabel smelled of sugar, Ursa smell of nature (mainly because she was dryad, but once again he didn't know that).

He began to blush as he realized that… yes he had developed feelings for her too.

Maybe it was because of her looks, maybe it because of the differences, maybe it was a subconscious desire he wasn't even aware of yet even though he was still young.

Bu he was starting to feel for Ursa.

"Well I haven't' gotten to know her…" said Gideon.

"Oh so you like her too!" said Mabel, "How could you…"

"Wait… I…" said Gideon.

"Both of us refuse to go out with you until you choose." Said Mabel.

Ursa looked at Mabel who winked.

"Yes… you have to choose and until you choose won't date you at all." Said Ursa somewhat stiffly.

Gideon sighed, "I think I understand." Said Gideon.

"Just remember I want to be your firmed still… but I can't date you… not while you and my sister love each other." Said Mabel.

Ursa tried to keep a straight face as her eyebrow ticked.

"I understand." Sighed Gideon.

"So still makeover bides." Said Mabel.

"Make-over buddies… for now… one day I will make my decision…" said Gideon, "But I have a lot of through to put into it."

"Good!" said Mabel.

Gideon sighed, and left.

"Mabel… that was a really bad idea." Said Ursa.

"It will be fine…" said Mabel, "He might get over me…"

"Or he'll get overt you and start wanting to date me." Said Ursa.

"That's what you get for wanting to keep it a secret." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"You haven't told him about yours either." Said Ursa.

Gideon made it to his house where Stan and his father Bud were having a drink.

"To our families." Said Bud.

"And our money…" said Stan.

That was When Gideon came and sighed.

"Sorry but the deals off." Said Gideon.

"What?" asked Stan.

"I can't date your notice when your other niece is in love with me! And I think I love both of them!" cried Gideon.

"Other Niece?" asked Stan his eyes winded, "Oh…"

"We'll make the deal once it's settled." Said Gideon.

"Yeah…" said Stan.

Gideon left the room and made his way to his room.

"Sorry about this." Said Bud tearing up the contract.

"It's fine…" said Stan.

"Wait don't you have only have a niece and a nephew." Said Bud.

"It's completed…" sighed Stan.

"Jusenkyo?" guessed Bud.

"Yeah, he turns into a Dryad." Said Stan.

"Not a bad one." Said Bud with a shrug.

"Yeah but he's embarrassed about the whole girl thing." Said Stan.

"Oh well. I won't tell Gideon, if he thinks he's in a love triangle then he might actually on good behavior." Said Bud.

"Can I have that clown painting." Said Stan.

"It's mine." Said Bud.

"What's that over there!" said Stan.

Bud looked and Stan stole the painting.

After all they weren't partners anymore so it didn't' matter if he stole from them.

When Stan got back to the Mistier Shack he yelled out "Kids!"

"Yeah…" said Dipper and Mabel coming down.

"Can you tell me why you're stringing along Gideon with a fake love triangle." Said Stan.

"It was all Mabel's idea." Said Dipper.

"Look I don't' care… just try to make money again in the future.., ask right." Said Stan.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

Dipper sighed.

"Oh calm don Dipper, it's not that bad, you just have to avoid him as Ursa." Said Mabel.

"Stop calling my girl form that." Said Dipper, "I don't know… I just have a bad feeling about something."

"It will be fine." Said Mabel.

Dipper sighed, he just couldn't help getting as bad feeling about something.

Meanwhile in Gideon Room he had made dolls of Mabel and Ursa.

"Oh Gideon! I love you more!" said Mabel doll

"No I love you more!" said the Ursa doll.

"Oh girls… I don't know whip to choose." Said Gideon to the dolls.

He looked at a book nearby, it was a book with a golden 6 fingered on it, with the number 2 on it.

Indeed Gideon had the second Journal.

"Maybe you can fine ways to figure it out using her your journal." He had the Ursa doll say.

That was when Bud opened the door.

Gideon hid his dolls.

"Knock on my door next time!" said Gideon.

"Sorry I just wanted to tell you about the ice-cream man…" said Bud.

"Did you see anything?" asked Gideon.

"I didn't see you playing with your dolls again!" said Bud.

"Good!" said Gideon.

And so Gideon followed his father to get ice cream.

Unaware about what was really going on, and with the twins currently unaware that Gideon held Journal 2.

This station was much complicated than they thought…

Next Time: Dipper realizes he had a crush on Wendy. So when he and Mabel deiced to hang out with her friends what's the worst that can happen? Find out next time!

A/N: Gideon is going to have a much less agnostic role in the story. He will still summon Bill Cipher but the circumstances will be different. And yes, he's very much the Kuno in the story in that he's convinced he's in a love triangle when he really isn't... I couldn't help myself.

Also on a side note, I've been wanting to make that Spaceballs reference with Gideon for a while now... it just first so much...


	6. The Inconveniencing

A/N: This chapter introduces the other Jusenkyo Curse Victim that I had since the begging (Pacifica went though multiple ideas) before I finalized Kitsune). I hope you like it, and yes the character will be getting a bigger role in this story, not much but a bit bigger... Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Inconveniencing

Mabel and Dipper were hanging out in the Mystery Shack gift shop.

"Hey Mabel do you belie in ghosts?" asked Dipper.

"After all we saw in the forest, probably." Said Mabel with a shrug.

That was when Stan came into the shop.

"Wendy!" yelled Stan, "I need you to clean the bathrooms."

"No way… I did them yesterday…" said Wendy.

"They need to be cleared and it's one of the few jobs Soos can't do." Said Stan.

"Not going to happen today." Muttered Wendy.

"Whatever, don't get into trouble." Said Stan as he left.

Once when he was gone Wendy went over to a curtain and opened it revealing a ladder.

"Look at this, the secret ladder!" said Wendy, "Who's up for roof time."

"I don't think Mr. Pines will like that." Said Soos.

Wendy began to stare at Soos who began to freak out, and this got him off their back.

The twins chanted "Roof time! Roof time!" as they climbed the ladder.

They were amazed at the roof set up. Which had chairs and a cooler.

"Did you set this up?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah, I come up here whenever I dodge work." Said Wendy, "Just don't tell Stan."

"Don't' worry your secret is safe with us." Said Mabel.

They began to toss pinecones, Dipper tossed one and hit a car causing it's car alarm to go off.

"All right 20 points"! cheered Wendy.

She went to high five her, but he froze, he saw the way the wind hit her hair.

"Come on don't leave me hanging." Said Wendy.

Dipper high fived her.

That was when a van drove up.

"Hey! Wendy!" yelled the driver.

"Hey it's my friends, don't tell Stan about it." Said Wendy.

Dipper zipped his lips shut and end followed him. Then she jumped off the roof and joined her friend.

Dipper stared at this laughing nervously.

"Someone's in love." Teased Mabel.

"What? No she's just cool, it's not like I lay awake at night thinking about her." Sid Dipper.

That night Dipper laid awake at night thinking about her.

"Uh-oh." Said Dipper.

The next day Mabel declared "Random Dance Party for no reason!" and had well a Ranma dance party for no reason.

Dipper was writing down, "I am pretending to write something."

"Hey don't you want to dance?" asked Wendy.

"No thanks, I don't dance." Said Dipper.

"Not even the Lamby Lamb dance?" asked Mabel.

"Don't you dare talk about that." Muttered Dipper.

"The Lamby Lamby Dance?" asked Wendy.

"Mom always made him dress like a lamb and sing a song about grazing." Said Mabel.

"So was there a little tail?" asked Wendy.

Mabel took out a picture of Dipper in the costume.

She giggled.

That was when Wendy's phone went off.

"Oh quitting time." Said Wendy, "Have to go meet up with the guys."

"Wait." Said Dipper, "Can we hang out with you."

"I don't know they can be pretty wild. How old are you?" asked Wendy.

"13, technically a teen." Said Dipper.

"All right, I like your moxy, just let me get my coat." Said Wendy.

When she was out of the room Mabel was confused.

"When did we turn 13, is it a leap year?" asked Mabel.

"No… that was just a lie so we can hang out with the cool kids." Said Dipper.

Mabel made a face, "It's because you love Wendy."

"No…" said Dipper, "Of course not!"

Mable still grinned, causing Dipper to sigh.

"Let's go." Said Wendy popping in.

"Don't say anything." said Dipper.

Mabel tried not to smile.

They went outside where tow guys were hanging a fat guy upside down and a skinny guy in a hoody was throwing jellybeans into his Belly Button.

That was when Wendy got bull's eye earning cheers from them.

"Wendy!" cheered the guys.

The guy in the hoody noticed Dipper and Mabel.

"What are you baby-sitting?" he asked.

"This is Dipper and Mabel from work, just don't get them wet." Said Wendy.

The guy in the hoody took out of a bottle of water knowing what it meant.

"Robbie." Muttered Wendy.

"Fine…" he muttered.

"So you two have curses." Said the fat guy who was right side up.

"Yeah." Sighed Dipper.

"I turn into a unicorn!" said Mabel, "Dipper turns into a Dryad."

"Mabel…" muttered Dipper.

"Lucky…" he mumbled

"Anything's better than your curse Thompson." Said the one of the guys who had long blonde hair.

"Wait you have one too." Said Dipper.

Robbie splashed Thompson, suddenly it was gone, leaving only a pile of clothes, that was hewn a skunk came out of the clothes.

"Oh yeah! You're the kid the guy mentioned." Said Mabel.

Skunk-Thompson's ears flattened, it wasn't the first time he heard he was being used as an example on how bad his curse was.

"So you met Thompson…" said Wendy, "By the away he keeps a ton of thermoses in the car, so someone might want get one for him."

Mabel deiced to grab them.

"That's Lee and Nate." Said Wendy mentioning to the two skinny guys who held Thompson upside down (Nate was dark skinned, while Lee was the blonde).

She then mentioned to a girl who was on her cellphone.

"That's Tambry." Said Wendy.

Tambry briefly looked up from her phone then looked back down.

"And this is Robbie, you probably guessed his deal." Said Wendy.

"I'm the guy who spray painted the water tower." Said Robbie.

"Oh you mean the muffin?" asked Dipper.

They all turned to the water tower and started laughing.

"It's supposed to be an explosion." Said Robbie.

This only made everyone laugh more.

Mabel had turned Thompson back.

"All right! Since Thompson no longer a skunk let's head out! I have big plans for tonight." Said Wendy.

Dipper got to the front seat.

"Sorry, but I get shot gun." Said Robbie.

"Actually I kind of want Dipper in the front seat." Said Thompson.

"You're kidding right." Said Robbie.

"Come on! Let him sit in front." Said Wendy.

Robbie grumbled something under his breath.

They all got into the van.

"Hey guys! My parents asked me to tell you guys to stop punching the roof." Said Thompson.

"Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" chanted the other as they punched the roof.

Thompson sighed.

"What's a dryad?" asked Thompson as he drove.

"A nymph." Said Dipper," Which are nature spirits."

"Oh, okay." Said Thompson, "SO how embarrassing is it?"

"I turn into a girl." Answered Dipper.

"Is that it?" asked Thompson.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

Thompson sighed.

"I know being a skunk is worse." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Thompson.

In the back seat Robbie's eye was twitching. He was sitting in between Tambry who was just on her phone and Mabel who was uber cheerful.

"There! Now it will blow everyone's mind." Said Mabel as she crossed out "You suck: graffiti and replaced with "You look nice".

Robbie's eye tackled because of it.

"This is what you get for splashing him." Said Tambry.

Robbie just once again grumbled.

That was when they got to the location.

"There it is, the abandoned dusk 2 dawn." Said Wendy.

"Why was it abandoned?" asked Dipper, "Health code violation?"

"No try murder!" said Lee.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Oh we're all going to die." Said Wendy, "Come on just relax, nothing's going to happen."

They all stared at climbing the fence but Dipper was having a hard time.

"Come on your sister made it." Said Robbie.

Mabel was currently on the ground spinning a circle going "Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!"

"Here I'll help you." said Lee.

He ended up tossing Dipper over the fence.

After chewing out Lee for doing that. Robbie tried to open the doors. But it didn't work.

"I'll handle it." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah, like Hercules is able to do this." Muttered Robbie.

"Lay off, he's only a kid." Said Wendy.

This made Dipper more determined than before, he climbed onto the dumpster, then used that to climb up the roof. He punched the vent and getting it open.

"Yeah! Punch that metal thing!" cheered Mabel.

"Who wants to bet he doesn't make it in." said Robbie.

That was when Dipper opened the door from the inside.

"It's open." Said Dipper.

The guys began to cheer.

"Wait to go bringing this little psycho!" said Nate.

They all high five Dipper as they entered.

They looked at around and Wendy found the light switch, turning everything on.

"Jackpot!" cheered Wendy.

"So what do we do now?" asked Dipper.

"Whatever we want." Said Wendy.

And so they did whatever they wanted, they did the whole Mentos diet cola thing. They caused all sort of trouble.

Mabel even found some candy that was banned called Smile Dip and start gulping it down, extremely unaware that the reason why it was banned was that it was a hallucinogen.

Dipper and Wendy were eating ice cream on top of some shelves.

"This night has been epic, the boys are bonding, I never seen Tambry look up from her phone this long." Said Wendy.

Tambry looked up from her phone for a couple second then went back to it.

"You know… you're a lot more mature than you seem." Said Wendy.

"I'm very mature for my age." Said Dipper.

He then pushed the ice cream he was eating against his face.

"Hey! We need more ice!" yelled Nate as he put ice down Thompson's pants (as long as there wasn't at much water it would trigger his curse).

"I'll get it." Said Dipper.

Dipper wen to the freezer and grabbed the ice.

That was when he saw a strange brain thing.

Dipper screamed, but after so many searches through the forest for the second journal but this point he had well honed his skills, he grabbed a nearby bottle of water and poured it on himself… however he relied something quickly.

He was in a building.

But that was when she remember the seeds in her pocket that Mabel always insisted on bring with him just in case.

She grabbed some and tossed it at the brain thing.

"Please let this work." Thought Ursa

The seed his the brain thing and started to sprout vines all over it tying it up and sending it to the floor.

Ursa fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"Is everything okay?" asked Wendy as the others showed up.

"We heard a woman screaming." Said Nate.

They all saw the brain thing and screamed as well.

"What is that thing!" yelled Lee.

"I don't know!" yelled Ursa who seemed to be having a panic attack for some reason.

"Hey Dipper! You okay!" said Wendy.

"I don't know…" said Ursa.

"Wait! That's Dipper? I thought it was sister!" said Nate.

"Mabel over there." Said Wendy.

Mabel was currently biting the air thinking it was a giant candy dog.

Smile Dip is a hell of a candy.

"He turns into some sort of forest girl… remember." Said Lee.

"Dryad." Corrected Wendy.

"Whatever…" said Lee.

"I think there's something wrong." Said Thompson.

Wendy looked at Ursa face, whatever was causing the panic attack had nothing to do with the brain thing.

"Let's go sit over there." Said Wendy, "away from that brain thing…"

They once again sat on the shelves while Wendy got Dipper some water to just calm down with.

"What's wrong." Said Wendy.

"I don't know…" said Ursa, "But there's something wrong with this store."

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy.

Ursa took a breath.

"Okay I've been inside plenty of buildings before like this." Said Ursa, "But this one is different.. it's like it's completely cut off from the outside world. I can't sense nature at all and that's what's freaking me out."

Wendy nodded.

"Let's go into the bathroom." Said Wendy.

"Why?" asked Ursa.

"Because it's the only thing that will change you back." Said Wendy.

"Oh right…" said Ursa.

They went into the bathroom, Ursa put on the hot water and filled the bottle she was drinking from and splashed herself with it.

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief since he was no longer having that panic attack.

"So is the baby better?" asked Robbie.

"Not cool." Said Wendy.

"What?" asked Robbie.

"Look Dipper felt cut off form nature for some reason and that gave him a panic attack." Said Wendy.

"What's the big deal about that?" muttered Robbie.

"Look my dad made me learn about Dryads, and I never heard about whatever happens to one that's compete cut off from nature." Said Wendy, "Whatever happened wasn't good."

"Hey you want to play that game that tricks you into exercising?": asked Nate.

"No, I need to sit down for a bit." Said Dipper.

"Okay Thompson you do it!" said Lee.

"All right!" yelled Thompson.

Wendy decided to sit with him.

"Hey I just realized something." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Is anything here to safe to eat?" asked Dipper.

Wendy's eyes widened.

"I mean it's over 10 years old." Said Dipper.

"No… the ice cream we had as perfect…" said Wendy.

"That's my point." Said Dipper," After I splashed myself I realized there's something very wrong with the store, expect for the dust that's around the store, everything's good, even the electricity and gas is working."

"You don't think." Said Wendy.

"Whatever caused my panic attack is the same thing preserving the store." Said Dipper.

"You think it's safe here?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know… expect for the smile dip…" said Dipper.

They both looked at Mabel who was in a daze.

In her mind she was riding a dolphin thing Aoshima saying that "The future is in the past!"

Smile dip is a hell of a candy.

"Should we stop her?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Said Dipper.

Before they could separate Mabel from the smile dip, Robbie called out, "Hey check this out!"

"The rumors are true." Said Nate.

They looked to see, chalk outlines.

"Hey I dare you lay on that!" said Nate to Lee.

"No way!" said Lee.

"Thompson go do it!" yelled Robbie.

"In a minute I'm going for the record on the machine." Said Thompson.

That was when suddenly the fire sprinklers went off.

"Oh man!" yelled Ursa.

The panic attack settled in again shut as the sprinklers stopped.

Skunk-Thompson walked over and shrugged as if saying "Sorry, can't do it"

"Okay! I'm freaking out right now!" yelled May Belle running up to them. "I was riding Aoshima and now I'm suddenly back here as a unicorn!"

They all stared at May Belle.

Turns out unicorns were immune to the hallucinogenic properties of smile dip.

That was when May Belle noticed Ursa's panic attack.

"Whoa! You okay?" asked May Belle.

"I need hot water now!" cried Ursa.

"Oh look at the little kid crying." Laughed Robbie.

"I'm 13! Technically a teen!" cried Ursa, "And this place! There's something wrong with this place!"

"Status Update… pretty sure I'm hallucinating." Said Tambry barely paying attention to anything other than the fact there was a unicorn there.

They all stared at Tambry, apparently she barely paid attention to the whole "They have curses and she tuned into a unicorn and dryad" thing.

That was when Tambry suddenly disappeared leaving only her phone causing them all to scream.

Wendy picked it up.

It had a status update on it that was a scram.

Then they noticed Tambry trapped in a security monitor.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Ursa.

"What about Tambry!" yelled Wendy.

"Forget her!" yelled Robbie.

They all got to the door, but they were stuck. Robbie grabbed the cash register and tired to use it to break the door but it bounced back and hit him knocking him out.

"Hey! You're a unicorn Use some unicorn magic to get us out of here!" said Lee.

"I know only thing and that's not going to work." Said May Belle.

"Are you sure?" asked Lee.

May Belle played her rave music.

"Seriously!" yelled Lee, "That's all your good for?"

"Hey I don't know all of my powers"! said May Belle, "I'm new to this!"

"What about teleportation or telekinesis?" asked Lee.

"Nope!" said May Belle.

"Well you're helpful." Said Lee very sarcastically.

That was when he suddenly disappeared.

They heard him screaming form a cereal box.

He was trapped in a coral box while an off brand Toucan Sam tired to eat him.

And why you must always eat name brand cereal…

Uh… anyway…

That was when the unconscious Robbie started to float.

"Welcome to your home for all eternity." Said the possessed Robbie.

This just caused them to scream more.

"Let us out!" yelled Wendy.

"Okay." Said the Possessed Robbie, "But first buy those hot dogs. They're really good! You have to try them!"

Nate ran away screaming.

"Just kidding!" said the possessed Robbie.

HE zapped Nate and Nate reappeared as a hotdog on one of the rollers.

"I'm a hot dog!" he yelled out.

"That wasn't nice!" yelled May Belle.

The possessed Robbie stared at May Belle. It was strange, it was like he was having a strange internal discussion.

Wendy motioned to May Belle then pointed at Ursa who was still having the panic attack.

May Belle figure out what was going on.

"So you like Unicorns?" asked May Belle.

"The Mrs. Does…" said the Possessed Robbie.

"Oh that's so sweet." Said May Belle, "You don't want to harm me because of that."

"No really… you're not a jerk are you? I heard that unirons are often jerks." Said the possessed Robbie.

"Nope… besides I'm human most of the time." Said May Belle, "Although it's a pain not having hands."

"I'd imagine." Said the possessed Robbie.

Wendy grabbed Ursa into one of the freezers with Skunk-Thompson tagging along.

"Hey you okay?" asked Wendy.

"It's him… that's what's cutting off the store…" said Ursa.

She reached into the book.

Ursa began to read about the ghosts.

"Maybe if we know what's their problem we might be able to stop them." Said Ursa, "What did they do before they were trapped?"

"Tambry Phone Lee sarcasm." Wrote Skunk-Thompson on the wall in the frost.

Ursa was surprised he able to do that but this wasn't the first time Wendy seen him write as a skunk.

That's just normal teenager things though." Said Wendy.

"Wait that's it!" said Ursa.

Ursa tried to get up but she fell.

"This is bad! You need hot water now." Said Wendy.

"I said I'm fine…" said Ursa.

Ursa managed to crawl out of the freezer.

Meanwhile the possessed Robbie and May Belle were still in conversation.

"So I haven't been able to figure out the whole pure of heart thing yet, but I'm a type of horse so I can fight back." Said May Belle, "Plus the music thing is cool."

"Hey!" yelled Ursa.

Ursa nearly fell to the floor but May Belle ran of an let her lean on her.

"What's wrong?" asked May Belle.

"I have a confession to make! I'm not really a teen!" yelled Ursa.

"How old are you?" asked the Possessed Robbie.

Ursa sighed, "12 technically not a teen."

The two ghosts appeared. Both of them were old people and the old man ghost let go of Robbie who was still unconscious.

"Oh that changes everything." Said the old man ghost.

"Are you okay?" asked the old woman ghost.

"Can I have hot water please…" said Ursa.

"Of course," said the old man ghost.

The old man ghost snapped and Dipper was soaked in warm water.

But not enoguh to get May Belle wet as the old woman ghost was now petting her.

"So you hate teenagers?" asked Dipper who was regaining his strength and sanity .

"Yes, back when were alive they were the bane of the store." Said the old man ghost.

"So we banned most of them." Said the old woman ghost.

"We made an exception for those that had curses that were a problem." Said the old man ghost, "I grew up with some kids how had some pretty bad ones and I knew it made their lives miserable so we made exceptions for them…"

"Those were always so nice." Said the old woman ghost, "They repaid are kindness unlike the normal ones… "

"We were going to let your skunk friend go free, because I think that's really the worst one I've seen." Said the old man ghost.

"So what happened?" asked Dipper.

"Well the ones that were banned protested and played such hateful rap music that we both died from heart attacks."

"So you please let them go, since they're out friends." Said Dipper.

"Well there is one thing." Said the old man ghost.

"Really what?" asked Dipper.

"Do you know any silly dances." Said the old man ghost.

Dipper looked at May Belle who was trying not to laugh.

"Yes, the Lamby Lamby Dance." Sighed Dipper but realized something, "I need a lamb costume."

The old man ghost snapped his fingers.

May Belle giggled.

Dipper sighed, knowing there was no other way. Especially with Wendy watching.

And so Dipper did the dance, once he was done the Ghosts. Both laughed.

"That was some mighty girly dancing there boy." Said the old man ghost.

"Thanks… and don't worry about us coming back." Sid Dipper.

The Old man ghost snapped his fingers and the tow ghosts disappeared, and everyone returned to normal (including Dipper).

"What happened?" asked Lee.

"Oh you have to hear about this." Said Wendy.

Wendy looked at Dipper who looked embarrassed.

"Dipper found a way to fight the ghosts and it was so awesome!" said Wendy.

"She right!" said May Belle, "He kicked so much butt!"

Wendy zipped her lips shut, Skunk Thompson nodded as if saying "You're secret's safe with me."

"So is this unicorn real?" asked Tambry.

"You have to pay less attention to your phone." Said Dipper.

They all left the convince store (dragging Robbie who was still unconscious, but alive). The four that were captured hung out at the van.

"That was insane." Said Thompson.

"So what was going on with Dipper again?" asked May Belle.

"Thanks to their control that place is cut off form nature so I got sick." Said Dipper, "That's my best guess."

"You know I think I'm just going to go home and rethink my life." Said Wendy.

"Thanks by the way." Said Thompson, "I don't' think I'd be able to do something like that…"

"And he once ate a run over waffle for 50 cents." Said Wendy.

"don't tell him that." Said Thompson.

"I don't know you saw the Lamby Lamby Dance and he heard about that… seems pretty even to me." Said Mabel.

"Next Time we hang out it should be at the shack." Said Wendy.

"Yeah…" said Dipper, "next time. "

"Let's go home…" said Mabel, "I think the Smile Dip is starting to get opt me again… isn't that right mini-Aoshima."

A mini-Aoshima sat next to her, "That's right Mabel! Remember, love is the key! The more care about your brother and friends from the future the stronger you will become!"

"Wise words…" said Mabel.

Smile Dip is a hell of a candy.

They all stared at Mabel realizing that they should get her home.

And so they dealt with the ghosts, in that adventure Dipper realized about his feelings for Wendy, and probably even gained a friend in Thompson.

But he also learned a weakness… and hopefully nothing like that would ever happen to cut Dipper from Nature while he's Ursa… Because who knew what the end result would be…

Next Time: Stan hold a part to get the young people to the shack. Dipper wants to dance with Wendy, however Pacifica(AKA: Kitsu) is there . Can Mabel and Dipper be able to hide the fact they know each other let alone the only people who know about her curse. It's going to be hard considering she and Mabel are in a competition... What will happen? Find out next time!


	7. Get Your Dance On!

Chapter 7: Get Your Dance On!

Stan realized that the "Kids these days" weren't coming to the shack. So he decided to hold a party for them.

"If those kids want fun, I'll smother them in fun!" said Stan.

"Maybe it's saying things like that is what makes them stay away." Said Dipper.

"Go make yourself useful and make copies of the flier." Said Stan.

"Oh a trip to the copier store." Said Soos, "Mugs, t-shirts, calendars and more they have it all at the copier store… it's not their motto, I just love it that much."

"The one in my office works just fine… just be a little careful… it's secondhand if you know what I mean." Said Stan.

Dipper blinked knowing it meant "It belonged to my brother so it has freaky properties."

He copied the fliers just as Stan assigned jobs. Soos got to be DJ.

"Okay, Mabel Wendy, I need you to take the ticket booth." Said Stan.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, it's outside, but if Mabel attracts a sudden downpour." Said Soos, "Same with Dipper."

Stan was about to argue, but the rumor of the whole cold water attraction seem to make sense.

He grumbled.

"You two get the night off, but you have to watch over the party in my place." Said Stan.

"All right." Said Dipper.

"Yes!" cheered Mabel.

Later as they got ready fro the party. Dipper sighed.

"What's wrong" asked Mabel.

"I wanted to dance with Wendy tonight, it was going to be perfect." Said Dipper.

"Was it one of the complicated listy things?" asked Mabel.

"My lists are never complicated." Said Dipper.

He took out a really big list.

"Step 1 would have been…" said Dipper.

Mabel sighed, "Just talk to her like a normal person, you don't know what lists like that do to people."

"What would you know." Said Dipper.

"I recently saw this show where the main character went crazy because she's allays overly prepared for something. It was one of the scarier episodes too!" said Mabel.

"What the show?" asked Dipper.

"That's not important." Said Mabel.

"What's the show." Dipper said again more firmly.

"My Little Pony Friendship is Magic." Said Mabel.

She took out her phone.

"But this was the face she made after she went off the deep end." Said Mabel.

She took out her phone showing him the face.

Dipper stared at the picture.

"Is this seriously from the show." Said Dipper.

Mabel nodded.

"Just put the list away." Sad Mabel, "And hopefully Wendy will ditch Stan and you can talk to her like a normal person."

"That's Step 9." Said Dipper.

Mabel stared at it.

"I'm taking that list!" said Mabel grabbing the list from Dipper, "There's only one thing you should worry about!"

"Which is…" said Dipper.

"Cold water." Said Mabel.

Dipper blinked.

"And besides Wendy seen you as a girl plenty of times." Said Mabel, "Can't you have one night where you're not overly prepared for something?"

Dipper looked nervous.

"Fine but you owe me if something goes wrong that nothing to do with cold water." Said Dipper.

"Agreed!" said Mabel.

And so the party was in full swing.

Mabel was dancing big time, but Dipper basically sat near the chairs waiting for Wendy to ditch Stan.

Some popular girls watching Mabel dance.

"Look at that loser." Said one of the girls.

"What is she wearing?" asked another.

But Mabel didn't listen, plus it was really loud.

However one of the popular girls seemed to be paying more attention to Mabel than Dipper.

"Hey!" said one of the girls.

The one staring at Dipper snapped out of it.

"Why are you looking at the loser?" asked the girls.

"No reason…" said the one who was staring at Dipper.

Mabel decided to take a break form dancing that when she sat down she sat next to two girls, one was a girl of Asian decent while the other was a large girl with a lizard on her shoulder.

"Whoa you have an animal"! said Mabel, then she noticed that the Asian girl had forks taped to her fingers, "Why do you have forks?"

She used the fork to eat some popcorn.

"Improvement of human being." Said the girl.

"I found my people!" said Mabel.

"I'm Grenda and this is Candy." Said the large girl.

"I'm Mabel, my uncle owns the place." Said Mabel, "Also I turn into a uniron sometimes."

"Really?" asked Candy.

"Oh yeah!" said Mabel.

"How?" asked Grenda.

"Jusenkyo Curse." Said Mabel.

"Of course." Said Candy.

"Still cool!" said Grenda.

That was when Soos made an announcement.

"Remember!" said Soos who took out a book, "Whoever parties the most hardiest… what… anyway… wins the party crown!"

He held up a toy crown.

"Wow!" said Candy and Grenda.

That was when the girl who was staring at Dipper walked over to Soos.

"Party Crown, hand it over." She said.

Both Mabel and Dipper saw this. Their eyes widened.

The girls was Pacifica Northwest.

Or as they knew her, Kitsu…

The girl who was cursed to into a Kitsune.

"Who is that?" asked Mabel.

"That's Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in town.," said Candy.

"She always makes us feel bad." Said Grenda.

"Sorry I can't this is a competition." Said Soos back at the booth.

"Who's going to compete against me." Said Pacifica grabbing the mike, "Lizard lady, fork girl?"

Both Candy and Grenda looked hurt.

Mabel got a determined look in her eye.

She went up to the booth.

"I'm going to compete!" said Mabel.

"You! You have an old fat lady name!" said Pacifica, "I mean what kind of kid is named Mabel."

Mabel looked at her.

She was planning to pretend not to know her as per their deal.

"How do you even know my name?" asked Mabel, "

Pacifica blinked then face palmed.

Dipper was watching this trying not to laugh.

"Look! It doesn't matter how I know your name, I will win!" said Pacifica.

"Okay!" said Mabel.

Pacifica walked away sighing. She noticed Dipper who was trying not to laugh.

"All right! We have a competition!" called out Soos.

Outside Wendy and Stan were taking tickets, Wendy heard that the party was getting into full swing.

"Hey Stan I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back soon." She said.

She ran off to join the party.

"You know she's not coming back." Said some random person in in line.

Stan's eye twitched when the person said that.

Back inside Wendy waved at Dipper who waved back.

Dipper sighed, remembering what Mabel said.

He headed over but Pacifica grabbed his arm.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I want to dance with you." Muttered Pacifica, "I've never met you so I have no idea if you're a loser or not."

"Is that really a good way to put it?" asked Dipper.

She dragged him onto the dace float. The danced as they did.

"I thought you were going to pretend not to know me." Said Dipper.

"That's what I'm doing." Said Pacifica.

"It doesn't seem like it." Said Dipper.

Pacifica blushed.

"Why did you want to dance anyway?" asked Dipper.

"I just did okay." Said Pacifica blushing a bit.

"Okay…" said Dipper.

Once the song was done Dipper left her to talk with Wendy.

"Wow… aren't you the lady killer." Said Wendy, "How did you mange to get that dance."

"She wanted to dance with me for some reason." Said Dipper.

"But the way you remember Robbie, right?" asked Wendy.

It turned out Wendy was talking to Robbie.

"You remember Dipper from the convince store, right?" asked Wendy.

"No." answered Robbie.

Dipper and Wendy looked at Robbie.

Dipper wasn't sure if it was Robbie being a jerk or as Wendy put it.

"Have you went to the doctors after that incident?" asked Wendy.

"No…" said Robbie.

Wendy sighed.

"By the way have you seen my new guitar?" asked Robbie.

"Go sit down Robbie." Sighed Wendy, "You still haven't recovered from getting hit by the cash register."

Robbie blushed when she said that.

Wendy still stared at him and he sighed.

Robbie grumbled then walked to a couch.

"So… what's going on with Mabel and Pacifica?" asked Wendy.

"They're competing for the party crown." Said Dipper, "So who is Pacifica?"

"The richest girl in town, her family even founded the town." Said Wendy.

"Really?" asked Dipper surprised.

"Yeah, she's like crazy rich." Said Wendy.

Dipper looked Pacifica dancing, wondering why she would do something like go into the forest and pretend to be a normal fox.

Though the reason why kept the curse a secret made some sense now.

A rich girl trying to keep her reputation.

Back outside, Stan was taking tickets.

"What did they not allow you in because you're old?" asked a girl as she paid.

"I own the place." Said Stan.

"It's probably because you're old." Said the girl.

Stan groaned this was seriously going to be a long night.

Back in the party it was a signing portion. Pacifica went first and she ended up break plastic with her voice.

"I used to sing like that until my voice changed." Said Grenda.

"Try to top that." Said Pacifica with a smirk, "By the way Grenda you sound like a wrestler."

"I want to put her in a headlock and make her feel pain!" yelled Grenda.

Mabel took the stage.

"All right Soos! Play the 80ist crowd pleaseintst song there is!" yelled Mabel.

She sang "Don't Start Unbelieving" Of course the crowd loved it.

Pacifica watched and sighed.

She really wasn't sure how to take it.

She did enjoy the day in the forest (Well minus the part of being changed back by those strange wolves), but she also had a reputation to uphold.

"I have to keep my reputation… I'm a Northwest and we don't lose." Thought Pacifica.

Pacifica took a breath and went to the snack table to get some punch.

At the same time Dipper went to get some punch for Wendy.

"How is your sister beating me!" muttered Pacifica.

"Do you really have to ask?" said Dipper.

Pacifica slammed her fist on the on snack table sending the punched at the two of them.

"Seriously…" said Ursa.

She noticed the pile of clothes, that was when Kitsu appeared from the clothes, filling them out.

"Oh right, can't make myself blonde." She muttered.

She stole Ursa's hat, and tucked her hair in.

"Cover me so no sees the tail." Said Kitsu, "Do it and I'll give you back your hat."

"Come on!" muttered Ursa.

Ursa noticed the tail still stuck out and sighed, knowing if she ever wanted her hat back she would have to listen.

Besides she needed to change back too.

They both went to the kitchen and got to the emergency thermoses. Both of them used them and turned back

""Why do you even hide you have a curse." Said Dipper taking back his ha/

"You wouldn't understand." Said Pacifica.

"I don't …" said Dipper, "Because face it you probably have the best curse. You can talk, you can look human, you have powers, you don't switch genders, you don't have any weird addictions."

"Addictions?" asked Practice.

"Don't ask." Said Dipper.

She stared at him then remember Soos' picnic basket problem was well known.

"Why do you want to hide it?" asked Dipper.

"Like I said of wouldn't understand! Okay." Said Pacifica, "Besides you're not the first person to tell me that."

Dipper looked at her.

(Flashback)

A very young Pacifica managed to escape the house that day, she found herself at Jusenkyo.

"What is this place." Said Pacifica.

She looked around.

"Hey kid don't go near those pools!" yelled a voice.

Pacifica turned around and lost her balance and fell into one of the springs.

"Oh man…" muttered the guy, "Why did I even take this job again…"

(Cuts out of Flashback)

"Wait… he didn't swear at you?" asked Dipper.

"No… it was his first month on the job so he hadn't become jaded yet." Said Pacifica.

"Oh…" said Dipper.

(Cuts back to flashback)

A small fox kit emerged from the surface.

"Oh… man…" sighed the guy.

"What happened?" asked the newly cursed Pacifica.

The guy breathed a sigh of relief.

He picked her up.

"I'll take you my house, the pool skimmer is there... too so I'll get your clothes a bit later." He said, "On the bright since you can talk you don't have a bad one."

He brought her to the house.

"Do you think you can stay here for a few minutes." Said the guy.

He took out a pool skimmer and a few minutes later he came back with her clothes.

"We need to let them dry. There's some shirts you can use." He said.

"But I'm a fox now, what do I need clothes for." Said the newly cursed Pacifica.

"I'll show you soon." Said the guy.

He lent her one his shirt, she got in, then he poured warm water on her turning her back.

"According to what I read you fell in Spring of Drowned Kitsune." Said the guy.

"Kitsune?" asked Pacifica.

He nodded, "It's one the better springs." He said.

"Why?" asked Pacifica.

"Well as you can see you can talk, but you have powers of illusions, fire and shape shifting! IT might be officially a curse, but you got lucky." Said the guy.

"Oh wow…" said Pacifica her eyes were sparkling.

(End of Flashback)

"But why do you keep it a secret?" asked Dipper.

"I said you wouldn't understand." Muttered Pacifica.

Dipper sighed.

"However…" said Pacifica.

Dipper looked up.

"You and your sister are keeping a huge secret." Said Picric, "So in exchange…"

She began to blush.

"I'm helping you find that book." Said Pacifica.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I said I'm going to help you find that book." Said Pacifica, "Of course I'm going to be Kitsu when I do it."

"You don't have to. "said Dipper.

"I insist." Said Pacifica.

Both of them left the room, Pacifica nearly panicked as they walked by a skunk dragging clothes on their way to the kitchen.

"hey Thompson." Said Dipper casually.

Skunk-Thompson gave a nod.

Meanwhile Stan was outside.

"Oh man I have to go use the bathroom." He thought.

He saw the long line of people.

His eye twitched at them.

"Maybe they're thin out soon and I can take a break." He thought.

He was going to be there for a long time.

Back inside Dipper found Wendy.

"hey… sorry about the punch…" said Dipper, "Got wet…"

"It's cool." Said Wendy, "Why did Pacifica steal your hat."

"You don't want to know." Said Dipper.

That was when Soos decided to bring it down.

"Oh man I love this song!" said Wendy.

Dipper noticed Mabel motion towards Wendy, he sighed and decided to ask.

"Hey, Wendy, you want to dance?" asked Dipper.

"Sure…" said Wendy with a shrug.

The light shined on top of Dipper.

"I should have listen to Mabel a long time ago…" he thought.

"Dude you okay?" asked Wendy.

"Oh yeah… I'm fine.: said Dipper blushing.

The two stepped onto the dance floor and danced.

Dipper noticed Robbie glaring at him, and tired to ignore him as best he could.

However Robbie pretty much sat alone in a corner as no one wanted to talk to him due to his possible head injury.

Meanwhile Wendy noticed Pacifica glaring at her while they danced.

"Why is she glaring at me?" thought Wendy.

She shrugged and continued dancing with Dipper.

Outside Stan's leg twitched.

"Hey you okay?" asked a Girl.

"I'm fine…" said Stan, "Just waiting for a good chance…"

The girl bit her tongue, "Well whatever you do don't think about rain!"

She went into join the party.

Stan blinked, "Oh crap." He said.

As the night went on the competition got intense.

And soon it was time to announce the winner.

"I'd like to say whoever wins it was a fun night." Said Mabel.

Pacifica bit her lip, she was a bit torn.

"Come on we can be friends after this right?" asked Mabel.

Pacifica's eye twitched.

"I'll think about it." She said, pretty sure that Dipper would tell her about the deal soon.

"All time to vote!" said Soos, "All for Mabel."

The crowd cheer loudly with Dipper and Wendy as the loudest.

"All for Pacifica." Said Soos.

The crowd cheered just as loud.

Pacifica sighed, she was really torn.

Part of her wanted to bow out.

Part of her wanted to bribe a sleeping old man into cheering.

A third part of her told to her "Don't lose to anyone"

And it was thanks to that third part had she did bribe the sleeping old man into cheering.

"The winner is Pacifica." Sighed Soos.

Pacifica took the crown.

"Thank you Jorge… after party on my yacht." She said.

The crowd cheered and most everyone lifted Pacifica and left the party.

As they did she noticed Dipper glaring at her.

She looked down.

She began to feel guilty.

Once everyone was gone Mabel looked at Candy and Grenda who reminded.

"Sorry I let you down, if you want you can leave." Said Mabel.

"But we would miss the sleep over." Said Candy.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"We want to call our moms and sleep over tonight!" said Grenda, "You're like a rock star!"

"Really?" asked Mabel.

The tow smiled at Mabel making her happy.

That was when there was a yell from outside "Finally"

Of course it was Stan, but no one paid action to that.

"All right! Soos we're taking this party all night!" cheered Mabel.

And so although Pacifica won (and cheated) it was clear that Mabel's new friends were going to stand by her.

And Dipper managed to score a dance with Wendy (plus a couple more during the after party)

However little did Dipper and Mabel know that night was far more important than it seemed thanks to the friendships they made that night…

Next Time: Pacifica joins Dipper and Mabel in searching for the Journal... however Dipper forget to tell Mabel... and Mabel forgets to tell Dipper she invited Candy and Grenda. What will happen? Find out next time!


	8. The Fellowship of the Journal

A/N: If you haven't heard the news, my family has a Gofundme due to the fact my mom can't work right now. So please, if you haven't already, please donate... or you can't do that please spread the word as much as you can... There's a semi-link on my profile…

Anyways this is the chapter establishes well, the main characters in a sense... I hope you enjoy the story...

Chapter 8: The Fellowship of the Journal

Dipper was reading the Journal trying to find clues about the whereabouts of the 2nd Journal. However as he did the phone rang.

"Dipper it's for you!" yelled Stan, "Some girl named Kitsu."

Dipper sighed and got up to get the phone.

"Hello." He muttered.

"Hey… I was wondering when you were going to search for that book next time." Said Pacifica on the other end.

"Seriously have that stunt you pulled at the party." Said Dipper.

"Look I owe you okay." Said Pacifica on the other end.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"You need help finding your book don't you and you know my secret." Said Pacifica, "I'm sure your sister might forgive me."

Dipper sighed.

"Fine." He uttered.

They worked out the details and once they were done he hung up the phone.

"I guess I should tell Mabel about it." He sighed.

He went up to their room… that was when he found something wrong…

Candy and Grenda were there and Mabel was May Belle.

Now Grenda brushing her mane was natural.

No it was what Candy was doing.

It looked like she was going to lick May Belle's neck.

"It's not what it looks like." Said May Belle.

Dipper began to slowly back out of the room completely forgetting to tell her about Pacifica joining the next search for the journal.

"Okay that was awkward." Said May Belle.

"Can I still see if the stories are true?" asked Candy.

"OF course!" said May Belle.

Candy heard stories if you lick as unicorn's neck it tastes like your favorite flavor.

However as it turns out this conversation eventually happened.

"So you're trying to find a journal?" asked Grenda.

"Yeah, we don't know where it is, but there's a chance it might have a cure for Jusenkyo in it." Said Mabel hiding the other reason to find.

"I thought you didn't want a cure." Said Candy.

"I don't, but it's for people who do, like Dipper and Soos." Said Mabel.

The two nodded.

"Do you think we can help." Said Grenda.

"Sure! I'm sure Dipper will be okay with it." Said Mabel.

"All right!" said Grenda.

"I'll come up with plans." Said Candy.

Turns out Mabel would forget to tell Dipper about it.

And so the next day they decided to go find the journal came.

Both of them waited, that was when both of them realized.

"I forgot to tell Mabel!" thought Dipper.

"I forgot to tell Dipper!" thought Mabel.

That was when Kitsu showed up.

"Hey Dipper, hey Mabel." Said Kitsu.

"You're here?" asked Mabel surprised.

"You didn't tell her." Said Kitsu looking at Dipper.

"I was going to… but then… I saw something weird." Said Dipper.

"I keep telling you! Candy told me if you lick a unicorn's neck it tastes like your favorite flavor." Said Mabel.

Kitsu got really weirded out.

"I can see why you forgot to tell her." Said Kitsu.

"You don't mind?" asked Dipper.

"No… what happened at the party is all water under the bridge." Said Mabel.

"Good." Sighed Kitsu.

"But… I forgot to tell Dipper something too." Said Mabel, "If I knew you were coming I wouldn't have invited them."

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Oh no… you didn't." said Kitsu realizing something.

"Hey!" yelled out Grenda and Candy as they showed up.

Kitsu jumped up.

"Hey guys, this is Kitsu, she's helping us too." Said Mabel.

"You kind of look like Pacifica Northwest." Said Grenda.

"Expect for red hair and that tail." Said Candy.

"I'm a Kitsune, I just happened to like looking and sounding like her." Said Kitsu.

"Um. Okay…" said Grenda.

"Let's just search." Said Kitsu.

She looked at Dipper.

"She was trying to lick her neck." Whispered dipper.

"I know, I know." Sighed Kitsu.

Mabel laughed nervously.

Dipper pulled out map of where they were going to search.

"All right the red Xs are the area of where we already searched but haven't found it yet." Said Dipper.

"So you think it might be around here?" asked Candy.

"We have no idea." Said Dipper.

"Let's go see if it's here!" cheered Mabel.

As they searched, Candy decided to asked this, "So what kind of abilities does a Kitsune have?"

"I can create illusions transform and create fire." Said Kitsu.

"So how did you meet Dipper and Mabel?" asked Grenda.

"Met them in the forest." Said Kitsu, "Doing the same thing, found a way to get into contact with Dipper."

"That's cool." Said Grenda.

"So does a unicorn's neck does taste like your favorite flavor?" said Kitsu trying not to laugh.

"I don't want to know…" muttered Dipper.

This just made the girls laugh.

"It's not funny from my perspective." Said Dipper.

After trying to find some suspicious looking patches that might be hiding under something.

"So you been looking under rocks and area where the ground seems uneven in some way?" asked Candy.

"Yeah." Said Dipper, "The last resort is me turning on my curse and using that to find it."

Candy nodded.

They all stared at Kitsu's food, which looked really deicloius… and fancy.

"Where did you get that food?" asked Grenda.

"IT looks so good." Said Candy.

"I stole it." Said Kitsu.

She looked at the twins, Mabel trying not to laugh, Dipper just mouthed "Why did you bring that food."

Kitsu blushed when he did that.

Once they were done eating the twins breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why?" asked Grenda.

"There's a lot of strange animals out here, I'm guessing thanks to one of their searches they showed up because of the smell of their food." Said Kitsu.

And so they continued their search once the stomachs settled.

Dipper found some rocks that looked like it could be a good spot.

He tried lifting them but was having trouble.

"Let me"! said Grenda.

Grenda lifted the rock without even trying.

"Thanks." Said Dipper.

That was when something came out of the rock. It was a strange monster with tentacles that got bigger.

Dipper took out his journal.

"Inflate-apus…" read Dipper, "Weakness… sharp things fire."

Kitsu sent out fire at the Inflate-apus. Immediately shivering it up.

However even more showed up.

"However if one is defeated then other nearby one show up in droves." Read Dipper.

"Yo should have mentioned that earlier!" yelled Kitsu.

"Get me some cold water!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper handed her one of the bottles and splashed him self as well.

Grenda found a very large branch that was sharp.

"All right! Let's do this!" said May Belle.

As they fought, it seemed there's no end to them, the more they took down the more showed up.

Candy seemed to notice this this. She took out a pen and paper from her bag and began to make some calculations.

"Dipper, if you take out of the one your left and move the root to the left of it, you'll take out at least 10 more." Said Candy.

Ursa nodded and tried that. Turns out she need up whipping a good chunk of the Inflate-api.

"All right! Kitsu! Aim for the one behind May Belle." Said Candy.

She noticed one that was right behind May Belle and hit it, turns out the left over fire shivered a couple others.

"All right Grenda threw the branch!" called out Candy.

Grenda did so impaling a good chunk of them.

Only a few remained and May Belle was a to stab them with her horn.

"Looks like they're all gone." Said Ursa, "That was amazing."

Candy blushed a little.

"Shouldn't you check the area." Said May Belle.

"Oh right." Said Ursa.

After about a minute.

"Not in this part." Sighed Ursa taking out a thermos.

Candy helped May Belle turn back to normal while Kitsu crossed out the part of the forest they were in on the map.

"Hopefully we'll find it soon." Said Mabel.

"Yeah!" yelled Grenda punching the air, almost hitting Ursa.

However she did end up hitting the thermos.

Which thanks to the luck of Jusenkyo went flying to Kitsu.

"You have got to be kidding me." She muttered.

The hot water hit, turning her back to Pacifica. Who of course was naked.

"Dipper!" she cried out.

Thankfully a bush already covered her with Ursa blushing bright red.

Both Candy and Grenda stared Pacifica.

"Look like the jig is up." Sighed Ursa.

After turned Ursa back and activated Pacifica's curse, they all sat down to talk.

"What do you want to keep this a secret… I'll pay or do anything…" said Kitsu

"You're serious?" asked Grenda.

"No one can know I have a curse." Said Kitsu

"What about Dipper and Mabel?" asked Candy.

"She helping us find the journal as payment for keeping our mouths shut." Said Dipper.

The two girls began to whisper to each other about their payment.

"All right, we want the same thing." Said Candy.

"Which is?" asked Kitsu.

"You have to be nicer to use in public." Said Grenda.

"What?" asked Kitsu

"You were actually pretty nice when we didn't know you were Pacifica." Said Grenda.

Kitsu tried to respond but couldn't find her words.

"Fine, but if I'm with my friends expect some insults." Said Kitsu.

"Fine." Muttered Grenda.

Candy just glared at Kitsu with that response.

There was an awkward silence.

"So are we going to do this again?" asked Grenda.

"What?" asked Kitsu.

"It was fun." Said Candy.

"Their right!" said Mabel, "We made the perfect team. We're like a five man band! With me as the Leader, Dipper as the Lancer, Candy as the smart guy, Grenda as the bug guy and Pacifica as the chick we're an unstoppable team!"

"Have you been going to TV tropes again?" asked Dipper.

"Have you?" replied Mabel.

Dipper blushed.

"Come on! We make such a good team!" said Mabel.

"All right, but that's only because we haven't found the Journal yet." Said Pacifica.

"I'm cool with this! Maybe I'll be up more monsters!" yelled Grenda.

"I was fun today." Said Candy.

Mabel put her hand in, and the other girls did too.

Dipper smiled and put his hand in.

"All right from day we're the mystery team!" said Mabel.

"Not going to call ourselves that!" said Dipper.

And so the team was formed… of course they still need to a get along a bit more, but they could always work on that another time.

Next Time: Candy and Dipper get to know each other a little better thanks to their shared interests. However Candy isn't sure how she feels about Dipper. What will happen when Pacifica notices this? Find out next time!

A/N: Oh just to clear something up, the whole five man Band thing is from Mabel's perspective, it's really Dipper as the leader and Mabel and Pacifica each having aspects of Lancer and the Chick... There's not arguing about Candy and Grenda.


	9. Gotta Catch 'Em All

A/N: Less than a week to go until the Finale... man...

Also I'm using Monster Mon from the game (I have the game, I played through it three times) and damn it! Candy and Dipper were freaking adorable when talking about it! I normally use the real thing. Eh... I'm planning to bring up Sailor Moon thanks to an upcoming OC... So it balances out... Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 9: Gotta Catch 'Em All

Dipper, Mabel and Candy were waiting for Kitsu and Grenda in the forest for their next search.

Candy was writing something down.

"What are you writing?" asked Dipper asked making small talk.

"Oh just some fan fiction novels I write." Said Candy.

"Really about what?" asked Dipper.

"Monster Mon." said Candy.

"You're a monster Mon fan?" asked Dipper.

Candy nodded.

"What's you're favorite?" asked Dipper.

Mabel watched as the two talk about Monster Mon. She wasn't a fan so she didn't understand any of it, but smiled because Dipper and Candy were getting along.

That was when Grenda and Kitsu showed up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kitsu.

"Oh just Monster Mon." said dipper.

"He has quite the knowledge." Said Candy.

"Hey… can you sing the whole the Monster Rap?" asked Dipper.

"Of course I can." Said Candy.

"I don't think that's the time for this…" said Kitsu.

"Yeah, we should we should be looking for the journal." Said Dipper realizing she had a point.

They began their search for the possible hiding places.

It was actually very low-key day when it came to trying to find it.

"Well it looks like nothing bad happened today!" said Mabel, "Looks like it was a day where nothing went wrong."

That was when there were loud growls.

They turned see those strange wolf things from before.

"You just had say that didn't you?" asked Kitsu.

"We've dealt with these before." Said Ursa (who had yet to change back after doing the final check).

"Thought last time they were after good, I think they want revenge this time." Said Mabel.

"Really?" asked Kitsu, "Never would have thought that…"

"Mabel." Said Ursa.

"Already on." Said Mabel grabbing a water bottle.

And so the fight began.

During the fight, once again Candy was able to strategize the battle plans.

Thanks to her they were able to finish them of more quickly. Causing them to flee.

When it was all said in done they took a quick break.

"Seriously you're really good at that." Said Dipper.

"IT's nothing." Said Candy who began to blush a little.

Mabel looked at Candy, as did Grenda. They looked at each other and knew something was up.

Kitsu also knew something was up and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey you want to hang out tomorrow and play some Monster Mon?" asked Candy.

"Does Electro-Lard evolve into Electro-Lord?" asked dipper.

Candy smiled and blushed when he said.

The next day, Dipper and Candy were playing Monster, first by having some battles.

"Oh come on!" yelled Dipper, "What are the chances of that happening!"

"Sorry, but we all know that is Digizard's weakness…" said Candy.

That was when the doorbell rang, and Mabel got it.

Turns out it was Kitsu.

"There was nothing to do today so I got bored." She said.

However Mabel made a face.

"Don't you dare." Said Kitsu.

"You're jealous." Said Mabel.

Kitsu rolled her eyes as she came inside.

They got up to the twins' room where the two were still battling.

"All right! Candy for the win!" cheered Candy.

"No way you cheated." Said Dipper.

"Want another battle?" asked Candy.

"Dipper! There's something I need you to do down here!" yelled Stan.

"One of his weird chores!" said Dipper, "How about after I get back we do some trading!"

"Of course!" said Candy.

Dipper finally noticed Kitsu was there.

"Sorry didn't notice you until now." Said dipper.

"Dipper!" yelled Stan.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" yelled Dipper.

Once Dipper was out of the room.

"So you're being friendly with Dipper." Said Kitsu.

"Well he is a friend." Said Candy getting up from the floor blushing slightly.

"You like him." Said Kitsu.

"Well he is a friend." Said Candy blushing even more.

"Calm down, calm down…" said Mabel then whispered to Kitsu, "She still working to it out."

Kitsu crossed her arms and glared at Candy.

That was when Dipper came back into the room.

"Why does he always make me do weird chores?" muttered Dipper.

"You still up for trading?" asked Candy.

"Of course!" said Dipper.

Mabel and Kitsu decided to just play some games while Dipper and Candy continued their little Monster Mon on thing going on.

Both of them did watch in amusement when the two started to sing the Monster Rap.

"You still like him?" whispered Mabel.

Kitsu didn't answer her, she was laughing a little.

Dipper right now was a total dork, and even then somehow she still found it charming.

Once they finished the song Stan yelled out.

"Dipper! Soos got wet and is trying to escape! Wendy can't hold him for long!" yelled Stan.

"Oh man…" said Dipper, "I'll be back soon."

He ran out the room as quick as he could.

"So does that happen a lot?" asked Candy.

"Once every couple of days." Said Mabel with a shrug.

They heard the noises of Soos-y Bear trying to escape, but Ursa managing to capture him and turn him back into a human.

"I think we can all agree he need that cure." Said Kitsu.

Mabel and Candy both nodded.

That night Candy thought about Dipper more… especially since she couldn't get to sleep.

The next day, was another search day. They all met up and Candy and Kitsu often traded glares, always whenever Dipper wasn't looking.

"We're going to have to calm them down." Said Grenda.

"I have a plan." Sighed Mabel who knew she would have to break it to him, "Just distract Dipper for a bit."

Thankfully it didn't take much to distract Dipper.

So once he was distracted, Mabel decided to break the news to them.

"Okay I get you both like Dipper." Said Mabel.

Both of them didn't answer Mabel.

"But right now I have to be honest with you…" said Mable," You don't have a chance."

"What!" yelled both Candy and Kitsu.

"Sorry, but Dipper has a huge crush on Wendy…" said Mabel.

"You mean that cashier?" asked Kitsu.

"Yeah…" said Mabel.

"Oh come on!" yelled Kitsu.

Candy sighed.

"I'm sorry…" sighed Mabel, "But you had to know…"

"Are they together?" asked Candy.

"No…" said Mabel, "I don't know if she knows or not… he hasn't told her…"

Both Candy and Kitsu looked determined.

"I'll have him notice me." Thought Kitsu.

"He'll notice I'll him." Thought Candy.

Mabel looked at the two.

"I just made you two more demeaned didn't I?" asked Mabel.

Neither answered.

"Just going to say it now! I'm not taking sides! Both of you are my friends." Said Mabel.

"That's reassuring." Said Kitsu sarcastically.

"Thanks." Said Mabel having the sarcasm lost on her.

And so it was a rather quiet search as they crossed out another sport in the forest.

Candy and Kitsu engaged Dipper in conversation, hoping that he would notice well their feelings for him.

"Grenda… you don't have a crush on Dipper do you?" asked Mabel quietly.

"No way! Not my type." Said Grenda, "He's not cute enoguh that I can ignore his noodle arms."

Mable blinked and then laughed.

And so now Candy and Pacifica both had feelings for Dipper, they would try to civil about as much as they could.

After all they're girls, and girls hate each in silence… at least in America…

Next Time: Stan decides to hold a fair! However Wendy gets asked out by Robbie... also Mabel wins a pig! However what happens when they meet a time traveler! What will happen? Find out next item!

A/N: Okay for the love interests, the last two like I said are OCs, the next one will cameo next chapter but won't be probably introduced for a while...


	10. The Time Traveler's Pig

A/N: Okay, a word of warning this chapter is dark than canon... I blame Madoka Magica for my outlook on time travel... that's all I will say about that. In fact there is a Madoka reference in there... Also the dark parts have some dark comedy too... That bit was Technomaru's idea... just saying... Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 10: The Time Traveler's Pig

Stan decided to do something nice for once. And that was a have a Mystery Fair. Plus making some money wouldn't be too bad.

"Behold Mabel, the cheapest fair money can buy, I sparred every expense!" said Stan.

That was when a sky way fell right in front of them. Turns out Dipper was riding it.

"I think the sky tram is broken, also a most of my bones…" said Dipper.

"You can't prove it." Said Stan.

He handed Mabel some papers.

"Here Mabel put these phony grades around." Said Stan.

"Is that legal?" asked Mabel.

"Anything's legal as long as there's no cops around." Said Stan.

Stan went to check on Soos' progress on a dunk tank that Soos was building.

Sometime later the fair was in full swing.

Dipper was spanning time with Wendy. While Mabel was spending time with Candy and Grenda.

Dipper and Wendy were eating corndogs when Wendy got some mustard on her shirt.

"So things seem to be gong great!" said Mabel popping up with Dipper.

"Oh it's not a big deal." Said Dipper.

"Yes it is." Said Mabel.

"You're right it is." Said Dipper who began to talk about how he asked Wendy to attend the fair with him.

Which was just her saying "Sure I guess…"

"This is so amazing!" said Dipper, then he noticed the strange look Candy was giving him, "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong at all." Said Candy trying to hide her jealously.

Dipper hugged.

"Don't worry Bro-bro, we'll be here every step of the way." Said Mabel.

Then she noticed a sign, where you can win a pig.

"OH MY GOSH A PIG!" she yelled out.

She ran over to win the pig.

"She's always wanted a pig." Said Dipper.

The two nodded and followed Mabel. They saw Pacifica mock her for the sake of her public image.

But Candy and Grenda noticed a small cringe that Pacifica made afterward.

"Sir I must have that pig!" said Mabel pointing to one she briefly bonded with.

"Ol' 15 Poundy?" asked the farmer who ran it, "How much do you guess?"

"Uh… 15 pounds." Said Mabel.

"Are you a witch?" asked the farmer.

Everyone applauded her.

Mabel hugged her new pet.

"Everything's different now." Said Mabel.

"He's a cutie, what are you going to name him?" asked Grenda.

"Don't know yet." Said Mabel.

They began to search for Dipper show him the new pig.

"Hey!" said Kitsu showing up, wearing a pair of glasses and her hair in a ponytail, and strangely a hot pink version of what she was wearing earlier.

"Just ditched my so called friends." Sighed Kitsu.

"You didn't need do that." Said Mabel.

"I just felt uncomfortable after that." Said Kitsu blushing a little.

"You like hanging out with us…" teased Mabel using Waddles to poke Kitsu in the cheek.

"Stop that…" said Kitsu.

"Admit it, you love us." Said Grenda.

Kitsu rolled her eyes.

"So where's Dipper?" asked Kitsu.

"He's on a date with Wendy." Said Grenda.

"WHAT"! yelled Kitsu.

The hair on her tail was standing up straight.

"Calm down…" said Mabel.

However they noticed a nervous Dipper run passed them then Dipper came running back with a bag of ice form the other direction.

"Looks like something went wrong.: said Mabel.

"Let's go see…" said Candy.

They watched at Dipper crashed into a bald man wearing storage goggles and a strange suit.

Then he started running and stopped altogether. Turns out Robbie beat him to it with the ice and was pressing a sno-cone again Wendy's eye, which was black.

And he already asked her out and she agreed.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Kitsu.

"Everything's different now." Said Dipper.

"Come on! Candy will cheer you right up." Said Candy.

"No I will.." said Kitsu.

"Both of you will!" said Mabel, "By the way meet my new pig Dipper! I'm calling him Waddles."

However Dipper just sighed.

"Come on Dipper let's go get you some caramel apples!" said Candy.

They all sat on a bench and ate some caramel apples, with Mabel sharing some with her new pig.

Dipper told the others what happened.

Wendy wanted a stuffed toy from one of the stands. Not only did he miss, but it hit her right in the eye.

And they saw the rest.

"It's not too bad." Said Kitsu.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" asked Dipper.

"Oh just trying a new look." Said Kitsu.

"You're Clark Kenting aren't you?" asked Dipper .

"Yeah…" sighed Kitsu.

"Come on! Let's go onto the sky way and see everything." Said Candy.

That was when there was another crash and part of the sky way fell again.

"Never mind then…" said Candy.

"There's other rides we can go on…" said Kitsu, "Come on…"

Sometime later…

Dipper was laying down on a skee ball game.

"How did that happen?" asked Grenda who wasn't there when he started to do that.

"You don't want to know…" said Candy.

"Look you know there's other girls out there other than Wendy." Said Kitsu.

Dipper didn't respond.

"I think I have another reason not to like your brother." Grenda whispered to Mabel, "He's so oblivious!"

That was hewn he noticed the bald man from earlier.

"You!" he yelled out, "You ruined everything!"

He began to chaise after the bald man and the others chased after him.

The bald man began to get nervous.

"Oh my position been compromised!" he yelled, "Activating stealth mode!"

They watched in shock as his suit began to turn into different backgrounds.

"Come on! Work!" said the man.

"Okay… what's going on." Said Kitsu.

"Are you from the future?" asked Grenda.

"Oh no!" yelled the man, "Memory wipe!"

He tossed a baby wipe into Grenda's face.

"Uh… this is a baby wipe." Said Grenda.

"All right you cornered me, I'm a time traveler." Said the man.

"He's not very smart." Kitsu whispered to the others.

"So you're from the future, does that mean you have a time machine?" asked Dipper.

"That's how it works." Said the man.

He noticed Wendy and Robbie on the Ferris wheel.

"Can I barrow it?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper you can't use a time machine to win Wendy's heart!" said Kitsu.

"She's right… bad things happen when you mess with time." Said Candy.

"Thank you!" said the man, "This is sentence time equipment."

He showed them his time machine that looked like a tape measure.

"It looks like a tape measure." Said Dipper.

"Shut your time mouth!" yelled the man.

"You were right, he is stupid." Said Grenda.

"I heard that!" said the man, "And you don't believe me! I'll prove it!"

He pulled on the tape measure and disappeared. Then reappeared dressed for a renascence fair.

"Guess where I was." Said the man.

They were surprised.

"That's right! At the costume shop that stood here 15 years ago." Said the man.

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting…" said Kitsu.

"I'll be right back." He said.

He disappeared then reappeared but with a couple flames on him.

"So who are you?" asked Mabel.

"Blendin Blandin. Time Anomaly Removal Crew. Year twenty snyevity-twevle." He introduced himself.

"I have never heard of the number snyevity"." Said Candy who was still a but suspicious.

"It gets added in the 51 century…" said Blendin with a shrug.

"o what are you doing here?" asked Dipper.

"I'm supposed to be on the look out for a series of time anomalies that is supposed to happen at this very location. But I don't see any anomalies, I don't know if it's a paradox or what… maybe I'm very tired."

That was when Dipper got in idea.

"You know it sounds like you could use a break." Said Dipper.

Mabel being on the same wavelength at her brother realized what he was doing.

"Why don't you unwind with some rides ere at the mystery fair." Said Mabel.

"What are you doing…" whispered Candy, she had seen enoguh time travel movies to know this never ends well.

"I'm keeping my eye on your!" said Blendin.

Of course he went on one of the ride, but he had to take off his belt.

And Soos was the one put in charge of watching it, so of course the group of 12 years and pig got their hands on the time machine.

"All right girls! This is our ticket to any moment in history." Said Dipper.

"What are you going to change the past so you're never cursed?" asked Kitsu trying to hope he doesn't try to stop Wendy and Robbie from getting together.

"Then that would make it so you're never friends with us." Said Dipper, "As much as I would like to stop turning into a Dryad it sounds like a really bad idea to do that. Plus all that paradox talk freaked me, so all I'm going to do is fix that one mistake."

"It might not work." Said Candy.

"Leave well enoguh alone." Said Kitsu.

"Why are you two trying to get me to stop?" asked Dipper.

Mabel and Grenda bit their lips trying to not to laugh.

"You know it might be fun to relive winning Waddles!" she said hugging her new pet pig.

"You girls coming?" asked Dipper.

"Fine." Sighed Candy.

Someone has to comfort you when it doesn't work." Said Pacifica.

"Hey! I get to ride the rides I couldn't earlier!" said Grenda.

They all put their hands together and used the time machine to go back a few hours.

They went outside and saw that they were indeed in the past.

"All right! Time to fix that mistake." Said Dipper.

"Time to Win Waddles!" said Mabel.

The girls decided to follow Mabel knowing it was better not to watch Dipper.

She walked over to the stall.

"15 Pounds." Said Mabel, "And yes I am a witch."

She began to walk away.

However the girls saw that the guy who ran the stand do.

"Better go start a mob." He said lighting a torch.

"Uh-oh…" said Grenda.

Meanwhile Dipper once again tried to win Wendy the stuffed toy. But it hit her in the eye again.

He watched as Robbie asked her out.

"That was weird." Said Dipper.

Dipper began to search for the others. That was when all of them ran towards Dipper.

"Hey something weird happened." Said Dipper .

"Mabel screwed up!" yelled Kitsu.

"It doesn't matter! We have to go back in time again!" yelled Mabel.

"What?" asked Dipper, "Why?"

That as when he saw a mob with torches and pitchforks.

"Just do it!" yelled Grenda.

They once again went back in time.

"All right! Don't say I'm witch this time." Said Mabel.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to ask." Sighed Dipper.

"It's better that way." Said Candy.

"All right! Take three!" said a determined Dipper.

After several attempts at trying to win Wendy the toy and each time her ending up with a black eye he was now working on complex equations.

"It's not going work." Said Kitsu.

"There has to be a way." Said Dipper.

"Look maybe it won't be too bad." Said Candy trying to comfort him.

"Maybe there is another." Said Mabel.

That was when Mable popped from behind the glass he was using as a chalkboard.

"That's it"! said Dipper, "Mabel you're the key to not hitting Wendy in the eye!"

"What!" said Mabel.

"Let me explain my plan!" said Dipper.

"Wait… let me go win Waddles!" said Mabel.

"It will only take a few minutes." Said Dipper, "It will be fine."

Mabel shrugged knowing that it would be too bad.

The girls decided to see if Dipper's plan would work.

They watched as Dipper deliberate missed the ball and thanks to a series of Rube Goldberg-esque things. Not only did the ball hit the bottled but Dipper caught the ball in his hat.

This earned applause from those watching.

"I wish Dipper did that for me." Sighed Kitsu.

"Especially coming up with all those calculations." Sighed Candy.

Kitsu looked at Candy.

"We like him for different reasons remember." Pointed out Candy.

Kitsu shrugged.

That was when the Sky Way once again fell.

"Man I hate that thing falling." Said Kitsu.

"Yeah, it was funny at first and now it's sad." Said Grenda.

Meanwhile Mabel made her way, gave the thumbs up to Dipper, then got to the pig stall.

However she heard the guy running it scream this out.

"Oh no! The parts from the broken sky tram hit Ol' Fifteen Poundy!"

"What?" asked Mabel.

A crowd had gathered.

"Poor ol' Fifteen Poundy!" yelled the man, "If only someone won him earlier."

"No… no…" cried Mabel.

"! Nothing like some raw pasteurized egg!" said another person waking by, "As long as their pasteurized I can eat them raw!"

"Delicious maple syrup! I don't care if it's not something you supposed to drink." Said another person.

That was when they both tripped and both of their items hit… uh…

"Oh no all these eggs and Maple Syrup hit Ol' Fifteen Poundy's body!" said the man running, "Great now I'm obligated to turn him in bacon."

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Mabel.

That was when the other girls got there.

"What's wrong girl?" asked Grenda.

They looked at the stall, which included the man take out a butcher's knife, all them looked away.

"Oh Mabel…" said Candy.

"We have to tell Dipper." Said Kitsu.

They found Dipper at the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs.

Mabel was crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"There was an accident… Waddles, Waddles is…" cried Mabel.

"He's going to someone's bacon." Said Grenda.

Dipper's eyes widened.

"We have to go back!" cried Mabel.

She reach for the time machine.

"No way! This is the only time I get together with Wendy!" said Dipper.

"This is why you shouldn't change the past!" said Candy, "We have to fix this! You getting together with Wendy caused Waddles…"

"No way!" said Dipper.

"It's four against one." Said Kitsu.

"Then you have to take it from me!" said Dipper.

All four jumped him and in the process the time machine got caught on the ride vehicle and it sent them back in time.

The next thing they knew they were in a forest.

"When are we?" asked Dipper.

"Oh…" said Candy disappointed that Dipper asked that first.

"Look we have to get back to our own time." Said Kitsu.

"No!" said Dipper still holding the time machine.

That was when there was a rumbling sound, they saw a heard of bison running towards them.

"Run!" yelled Dipper.

They all did and fell off a cliff.

"No one laugh at this!" said Kitsu.

"What?" asked the other four.

That was when there was a puff of smoke and suddenly landed on a purple ball with a face and was floating.

"What…" said Dipper.

"It's something I can transform into…" muttered Kitsu.

"It looks stupid…" laughed Mabel through her tears.

"You want me to drop you?" asked Kitsu.

"No… no…" said Mabel.

"I thought not." Said Kitsu.

Grenda push Dipper and grabbed the machine, sending them once again through time.

Kitsu landed and they looked around.

"I don't think we're in our time." Said Grenda.

That was when there was another loud sound. They turned and faced down a mother freaking T-Rex. They all screamed and used the machine again.

This time they were in a wrecked futuristic city as a giant baby laughed and destroyed everything.

They once again went back in time… at least they were in the right year. They fought thorough various places in Gravity Falls with no one noticing them… even fighting past the Mystery Shack before Stan turned into a tourist trap.

And they continued to fight through different times…

Dipper tried to grab the AM chine as Candy had it but Mabel and Grenda held him back.

That was when something that would stop the fighting happened.

"Ano…" piped up a voice.

They all up and saw a girl of Asian decent with short dark red hair. The strangest thing about her was that she was wearing a martial arts gi.

"What's going on… why are you fighting?" asked the girl, "And is that a tape measure?"

The five stared at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the girl.

"Do we know you?" asked Dipper.

"What…" she said.

The girl's eyes winded and she just had the most heart broken expression on her face.

All of them started to feel bad, even if they didn't know her.

"I see how it is." She said as tears weld up in her eyes.

She quickly turned around to run away.

However she stopped and let out a rather undignified noise that was cross of a scream and squeak.

Because the people she was facing was them…

Although the group was a bit different that Ursa was there wearing a rather girly outfit.

"NANI!" yelled the girl in shock.

She yelled out "Nani!" a few more times looking at the two groups.

She turned to the one with Ursa figuring that they knew her.

"There a better a good explanation for this!" she cried.

"Yep!" said the other Mabel, "Time travel!"

The girl visible relaxed.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable." She said now calm.

"So we're in the future?" asked Dipper.

"Yep!" said Future Mabel.

"Why am I dressed like that?" asked Dipper.

"Because of a stable time loop." Sighed Future Ursa, "I have to dress up like this because this is how I was dressed like when I was here last."

However the five girls in the group started giggling.

"Stop it!" yelled an embarrassed future Ursa.

"It's as girly as what you wore on your date with Gideon." Laughed Future Mabel.

"I'm going on a date with Gideon?" asked Dipper.

"That's not as crazy as in a few day for you…" said future Mabel.

But Future Ursa covered her mouth.

"You are not telling them that…" said Future Ursa.

"So… uh… do we go back now?" asked Dipper.

"Actually…" said Future Candy.

The other future members of the group took out some props and a camera.

"We also have to take some pictures." Said Future Mabel.

"Stable time loop!" said Ursa who clearly hiding something.

"Is about Gideon?" asked Mabel.

"It's about Gideon." Sighed Ursa face palming.

And so Future Grenda took pictures of Dipper with his future self and Future Mabel.

Mabel despite watching the future self of her brother having to dress up in some pretty girly outfits while posing for a camera wasn't cheering her up.

Kitsu and Candy was looking at the girl. Who seemed to blushing while looking at the shoot. Especially since Future Candy and Future Kitsu were saying some stuff to her that only made her blush some more.

"I wonder who the girl is." Said Kitsu.

"I don't know…" said Candy.

Grenda was comforting Mabel.

That was when Grenda had an idea. An idea that solved everything.

"Hey! I figured it out! I can take Mabel' place on the roof and she can save Waddles!" said Grenda.

"That's a perfect idea." Said Mabel, "Thank you Grenda!"

She began to hug the muscular girl.

"Okay! And we're done!" said Future Grenda.

Future Ursa breathed a sigh of Relief.

"Great I can take these off now." She sighed.

"Yeah, but you're past self have to look forward to it." Said Future Mabel.

"By the way here's today date and time…" said Future Ursa giving Dipper a piece of paper and other introductions as well.

Dipper looked at the piece of paper.

"Stable Time loop." Pointed out Future Ursa.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

He walked back to his friends.

"So you think you can do it?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Grenda, "This way everyone's happy."

Kitsu and Candy both gave Grenda certain looks.

"Sorry…" she apologized.

And so they went back in time to the fair.

And so back at the fair Dipper gave Grenda the introductions while Mabel went to go win Waddles. Candy and Kitsu joined her not waning to watch Dipper win over Wendy.

"All right!" cheered Mabel hugging Waddles.

"I bet Dipper won over Wendy again." Sighed Candy.

"I hope they don't start dating." Sighed Kitsu.

That was when the sky way once again fell and it was pretty close.

"Really!" yelled Kitsu.

However Mabel had a look on her face, like all color was draining from her. She was still breathing.

And then she fell with Waddles making a ruckus.

"Oh no…" said Candy.

While Wendy wads cuddling with the stuffed toy that Dipper won Wendy, Grenda showed up and the two high fived.

That when Kitsu ran over.

"The accident still happened…" said Kitsu, "But it wasn't Waddles that got hurt!"

"What…" said Grenda.

"Oh no…" said Dipper.

"What's wrong?" asked Wendy noticing Kitsu's face.

"Mabel got hurt…" said Kitsu.

"Oh no…" said Wendy.

They all made their way to the scene, Mabel was laying on the ground but she was conscious, Candy and Waddles were still with her.

Of course people were calling an ambulance and Stan showed up.

"Oh no Mabel! What happened!" yelled Stan.

Candy moved so that Stan could be by Mabel's ide.

"I can't feel my left…" said Mabel who was shaking.

"I told you messing with Time is bad!" cried Candy.

"We have to go back!" said Kitsu.

"It might not be that bad… let's check out the future." Said Dipper.

They all exchanged looks, unsure.

And so they decided to go a month in the future.

They Mystery Shack looked the same… though there was now a ramp to the gift shop.

"Please don't do this Grunkle Stan!" they heard Mabel call out.

"Look you have to do this!" yelled Stan.

They all hid to see what was going on.

That was when the two came out.

And they saw Mabel.

She was in a wheel chair.

"Look kid! You have to take the cure!" said Stan.

"But why! I love being a unicorn!" cried Mabel.

"Because you can't walk any more! IT really sad to see you when you transform now…" said Stan, "And besides! Do you know what I had to give up to get that cure! The first thing she offered me was the possibly to erasing my debt to her! Do you know how imposable it is to get her to erase the debt! It's really impossible!"

Mabel was crying.

"I'm sorry… said Stan, "Hey at least she also agreed to make the entire shack wheel chair accessible part of her payment… it's no longer a hassle for you to be here…"

That was when a black truck came in with a strange cask.

"Oh no Mabel…" said Dipper.

"Is Wendy wroth this!" said Kitsu.

Dipper didn't answer.

"I can't believe she's getting cured.." said Candy.

"She's doesn't even want to get cured." Said Dipper.

"Ano…" piped a voice.

They turned to see the Asian girl they would apparently meet in the future, although now she was wearing a sundress.

"You have the power to change this destiny… all this tragedy… all this destruction the power to do so is yours." Said the girl somewhat nervously, "You just have to go back in time and fix this."

They all stared the girl, especially since they didn't know who she was, but this time they could tell she was informed about them not knowing her.

"Sorry! It's that you guys told me as best as you could what's going on and make a speech about changing the past." Said the girl blushing slightly.

"Was that speech a reference to something?" asked Grenda.

"It felt like reference." Said Candy.

"My… my sister got wind of the weird time travel stuff and she suggested I make this speech," said the girl, "Which is strange since she's not even fluent in English…"

Dipper looked at the future version of Mabel who was still crying.

"I have to make sure this doesn't happen." Said Dipper.

"But wait what about this future?" asked Candy.

"I was told something about two different futures existing…" said the girl, "I'm almost out of the loop… so…"

The four of them put their hands on the time machine and they all went back in time.

They got back to the fair. Long before the accident happened.

"All right we'll go find Mabel." Said Kitsu.

Dipper nodded and sighed.

He found Wendy.

Before he threw the ball he made this speech to Wendy.

"I just wanted to tell you people make mistakes. And when they do you should forgive them you should forgive them. Also tight pants are over rated."

"Dude, you lost me." Said Wendy.

"I know…" said Dipper.

And so Dipper threw the ball and it landed right in Wendy's eye.

He sighed.

"It's done!" said Dipper.

That was when Mabel hugged him.

"I don't know what you did! But I'm happy you did it." Said Mabel

Dipper looked at the other girls and Waddles.

"All she remembers is Grenda saying she'd help out." Said Candy.

Grenda shrugged.

"I couldn't let that horrible future happen to you Mabel… after all Wendy and Robbie cant' all summer, right?" asked Dipper.

Mabel blinked.

"Did something happen you're not telling me?" asked Mabel.

"We saw that mysterious future girl again." Said Grenda.

"That's all we'll say." Said Dipper.

The other tow nodded, not waning to let Mabel know about well… the future were she couldn't' walk any more.

They decided to finally enjoy the rest of the fair.

"YOU FIVE"! yelled Blendin.

They jumped and he grabbed the machine from Dipper.

"Do you know how many time rules you violated. "said Blendin, "No really I wasn't there."

That was when two other guys dressed in future gear appeared.

"Blendin Blandin." Said one of them.

"Ahh! The time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squad!" yelled Blendin.

"That's right, our phones have been ringing off the hook." Said one of them named Lolph.

"Not only are there settlers claiming to see a strange flying thing but there are many things scattered through 8 centuries." Said the other named Dundgren.

"Also there are two very different time limes stemming from today." Said Lolph, "Thankfully one of them is erasing itself, however that never should have happened!"

"You are under arrest for the violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct!" said Dundgren.

"It wasn't me! It was those kids! Them and their ting leader Waddles!" said Blendin.

"That's a pig." Said Lolph.

As they were taking him away Blendin yelled "I'm going to find all of your parents and make sure they never meet!"

"Not going to happen! Because you don't know who I really am!" teased Kitsu.

"Don't do that…" said Dipper.

"We'll we're still here." Said Mabel.

"Let's just agree to never time travel again." Said Candy.

The other four nodded quickly realign that they were the cause of what he was looking for.

And so they decided to enjoy the last time as the fair.

"I keep getting strange message from my "Friends"." Muttered Kitsu.

"I think you might have disappeared on them in these timelines." Said Dipper.

"Oh yeah." Said Kitsu.

That was when they saw Wendy and Robbie eating a caramel apple together.

"Oh man…" said Dipper.

"Look I'm sure there's another girl out there for you." Said Mabel, "You just have opt see what right in front of you…"

"Yeah…" sighed Dipper and looked down.

Mabel shrugged at Candy and Kitsu who just sighed at his obliviousness.

Mabel then got an idea.

"I think I know a way to cheer you up." Said Mabel.

She let Waddles see the caramel apple.

Waddles ran over to tackle Robbie, he hit some hot water and his pants shrank, causing everyone to laugh.

"That will do Pig…" said Dipper, "That will do…"

And so they had a rather interesting time travel adventure.

However the future had some questions that weren't answered. Who was that girl? What was going on with Gideon… and what going happen in a few days.

Oh well that was going to be something they would just have to wait and find out about…

Next Time: A Fae, one of the most dangerous and mysterious creatures of Gravity Falls appears! What does he want? He's fallen in love with Ursa! Will they be able to convince him that Ursa's really a human boy? Find out next time!

A/N: The "Mysterious Future Girl" won't have a proper introduction for a few more chapters, but I will say this: her father is probably who you think it is... Also "Ano..." and "Yeah, that sounds reasonable" are going to be her catchphrases.


	11. Un-Fair Folk

A/N: Sorry for those who didn't like the last chapter, I meant to get this sooner, but I was on a roll with Titania Falls... I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter 11: Un-Fair Folk

It was just a normal day for the Journal Searching Team.

"Get down!" called out Ursa.

Meaning something attacked the group and the team consisting of two normal girls, a girl how turns into a Kitsune, a girl who turns into a unicorn and a boy who turns dryad fighting against whatever threat they faced.

"Is there a weakness in your book?" asked Kitsu.

"Not this time." Said Ursa.

The thing began to attack them.

The monster began to toss rocks at them.

Ursa used her plan abilities to toss back the rocks.

That was when May Belle jumped behind the thing and kicked it in the head.

Something was watching the fight with interest however.

"All right! Score one for May Belle!" cheered May Belle.

That was when Ursa got an idea.

"Hey Grenda!" said Ursa.

"You're finally going to do that idea?" asked Grenda.

"What?" asked Ursa.

"I came up with it days ago, but I keep forgetting to tell you. "said Grenda.

"I don't know… maybe it's the same one." Said Ursa.

That was when a large branch came out of the ground, Grenda broke it off.

"Same idea!" said Grenda.

She ran over to the monster and began to bash it.

And soon enoguh the monster was injured turned tail and ran away.

"All right!" said Grenda high fiving Ursa.

"That was a great idea." Said Candy.

Can't believe it took you this long to figure it out though." Said Kitsu.

"Yeah." Said Ursa.

"So still nothing?" asked May Belle.

"Still nothing." Confirmed Ursa.

Candy crossed off the area on the map.

Ursa went through the backpack.

"Uh-oh." Said Ursa.

"What?" asked Kitsu.

"Mabel…" said Ursa face palming.

"Was I the one in charge today?" asked May Belle.

"Forgot the hot water?" asked Candy.

"Sorry…" said May Belle.

Ursa sighed.

"I guess we just have to go back to the Shack." Sighed Ursa.

"Usual time tomorrow?" asked Grenda.

"Yeah." Sighed Ursa.

She jumped onto May Belle's back. May Belle reared up and then began galloping away.

The thing watching watched as Ursa rode away on May Belle.

"Hmmm… there's something about that Dryad." It mused to itself.

Meanwhile with Ursa and May Belle, Ursa tried to hold onto May Belle's back.

"Can you slow down!" said Ursa.

"What you can hold on… I mean you're the one who…" said May Belle however she noticed that Ursa ended up loosing her grip and flew away, "Uh-oh…"

With Ursa thanks to May Belle's speed she was sent flying, however before she could use her powers to catch herself someone caught her.

"Think you." Said Ursa.

She looked at the person who appeared to be a boy around 15, his hair was golden and seemed to shimmer in the light, he wore white clothes. He had pointed ears.

However there was just something off about him, and Ursa couldn't put her finger on it.

He put Ursa down.

"There you go little sapling." Said the boy.

"Thanks." Said Ursa.

"I was watching you today." Said the boy.

"What?" asked Ursa.

"Well I only saw you after you started fighting that monster." Said the boy, "I don't understand why you would fight along side humans, I do under stand a Kitsune but I'm truly shocked by the unicorn…"

"What?" said Ursa.

The boy put her down.

"No I like it… I have never seen a Dryad such as yourself." Said the boy.

"Uh yeah.." said Ursa.

"I like it." Said the boy.

"Hey!" called out May Belle, "Who's this?"

"I guess your ride is here, I'll see you around, my little sapling." Said the boy.

The boy just suddenly vanished.

"That was weird…" said May Belle.

"No kidding." Said Ursa who hopped on May Belle, "Don't go too fast time."

"Don't worry." Said May Belle.

And so May Belle once again headed towards the shack, much slower this time.

The next day while waiting for Candy and Grenda, Dipper decided to tell Kitsu about the boy she met.

"That's weird. Said Kitsu.

"Yeah, so do you have any idea what he was?" asked Dipper.

"Don't ask me…" said Kitsu, "I always hide form the weirdos."

"I'm just a little worried." Said Dipper, "Remember what we saw in the future…"

"You mean during that photo shoot?" asked Kitsu not wanting to remember the other future they saw.

"Oh yeah, your future left refused to talk about something in the future." Said Mabel.

"Yeah." Sighed Dipper, "It was supposed to worse than Gideon."

Both Mabel and Kitsu looked at Dipper .

"I don't think that's what he meant,." Said Kitsu.

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper.

Kitsu looked at Dipper while Mabel was giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Dipper.

"It's nothing." Said Mabel.

That was when Candy and Grenda arrived.

"Hey what's up?" asked Grenda.

"Dipper met a creepy guy who seems to like him yesterday." Said Kitsu.

"What!" yelled Dipper.

"Ew…" said Grenda remembering they forgot hot water the day before.

"That's too bad." Said Candy.

"What do you mean he likes me?" asked Dipper.

"He was giving off that feeling." Said Mabel.

"Just what I need." Sighed Dipper.

They searched that part of the forest.

However they were unaware of something.

"I need to see her again…" said the boy's voice from somewhere, "I think I have the perfect idea…"

That was when several strange creatures appeared.

"Go find the young dryad and cause some trouble…" said the voice.

The creatures ran off.

Sometime later with the group, Dipper switched to Ursa and did the final check.

"Still nothing?" asked Candy.

"Still nothing." Said Ursa.

That was when they heard growls.

"Great…" said Ursa.

"All right! Time for another fight!" cheered Mabel.

She grabbed a bottle of water turning into May Belle.

"Can't we have one day we don't have to fight something in forest?" asked Kitsu.

"I know." Sighed Ursa.

The strange monster went to attack Ursa.

Ursa caused some roots to go after the monsters but they hit the monster and just went through them.

"What?" asked Ursa.

Kitsu tried to send some fire at them but it still had no effect.

May Belle tried to kick one, but the they just dodged.

Same with when Grenda tried to punch them.

"Looks like the only thing is to run!" said Candy.

However all of the strange monsters all swarmed Ursa. However a bright flash of light appeared and the monsters just vanished.

They looked to where the light came from, and there stood the boy.

"That sure was scary." Said the boy brushing away some hair from his face.

He jumped down next to Ursa.

"Are you all right?" he asked touching her cheek.

Ursa started backing away.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're getting close…" said Ursa, "I don't even know who you are."

"Oh I guess I should explain." Said the boy, "My name is Lux… and I'm a Fae."

"A Fae?" asked May Belle.

"I guess the unicorns don't tell their foals about us…" said Lux, "I guess I should explain…"

They all got chills when he said that.

"As you know, there are many kinds of fairies in the forest. Wood, water, flower, magic all kinds…" said Lux, "And there's us… the highest on the hierarchy, the most powerful of all kind of fairies. The Fae."

"Why are you here?" asked Ursa.

"Oh come now haven't you figured it out?" asked Lux, "I'm here to see you."

Walked over to Ursa and kissed her on the lips.

Ursa's eye twitched.

"Oh my dear, you're so humble. Any other Dryad I would pull that one would be screaming her head off." Said Lux, "You're so cute."

That was when Lux dodged a fireball.

"Get away from him." Said Kitsu.

"Oh how cute." Said Lux, "A Kitsune things she can stand up against me."

He produced a strange piece of paper and threw it at Kitsu. She turned into her fox form.

The piece of paper was stuck on the back of her neck.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" she said.

"I know you can have better friends than these, but I'm sure you have a reason for hanging out with them…" said Lux, "But for now adieu."

He then suddenly vanished.

"You okay bro-bro?" asked May Belle.

Ursa's eye was twitching.

"Are you okay?" asked Candy.

"That guy just kissed me!" yelled Ursa, "You just don't do that."

"It's going to be okay." Said Candy.

Grenda picked up Kitsu and removed the piece of paper.

"What is that?" asked May Belle.

"I think it's some sort of ward that prevent me from changing." Said Kitsu turning back to her human like form.

"We should see if there's anything about Fae in the journal." Said May Belle.

"Fine…" sighed Ursa.

They looked through the journal and there nothing about Fae.

The closet things were about barf fairies.

"There's fairies involving barf?" asked Grenda.

"Didn't need to know that…" said Kitsu.

"Maybe it's in number 1." Said Dipper.

"Where is number 1 anyway?" asked Kitsu.

"It's not important." Said May Belle.

The three looked at each other but shrugged it off.

"Hey, you want go home together?" asked Kitsu.

"You had a bad day." Said Candy.

Thanks." Said Ursa.

They turned the twins back to normal and as they all walked.

"You know what I was thinking about those monsters that attacked." Said Candy.

"What about them?" asked Dipper.

"I think he created them." Said Candy.

"Why would he do that?" asked Dipper.

"Isn't it obvious! It's so that he could sweep you off your feet." Said Kitsu.

"What a creep!" said Mabel.

"I know…" sighed Dipper.

"Hopefully, there's a weakness in the journal and we can get him off your back." Said Mabel.

That night, they told Stan they needed to barrow the Journal.

"Why?" asked Stan.

"Because we need to see if has any information on Faes." Said Mabel.

"What did something happen today?" asked Stan.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Dipper blushing.

"A creepy Fae has a crush on Ursa and he kissed her." Said Mabel.

Stan started laughing remembering that Ursa was the nickname for Dipper's female half.

"It's not funny!" yelled Dipper blushing.

"It's a little funny." Said Mabel, "But only I you ignore the creepy."

"Fine, I'll go get the journal." Sighed Stan.

They followed Stan into the gift shop and were surprised by the fact that vending machine was a secret door.

"Whoa!" both of them said.

"Stay up here." Said Stan.

The two nodded and after a few minute Stan returned with the journal.

Dipper began to look through.

"The Fae, say to be the most powerful beings that live in the forest. No one knows that they really look like preferring to shape shift into a human like form. No one knows the limits to their powers and I'm unsure if I want to find out. I have encountered a few, they seem to think they're better than everyone. And seem rather delusional, but be careful, despite their delusions, they are very dangerous…. Weaknesses unknown." Read Dipper, "Come on!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's not that bad." Said Mabel.

"You could always tell the guy that you're a boy." said Stan, "Trust me getting that surprise creeps men out."

Dipper's eyes widened and then face lamed.

"Next time he shows up give him the sausage bomb." Said Stan.

"Hopefully that will work." Said Dipper.

"Trust me…" said Stan who then shuddered.

"Do we want to know?" asked Mabel.

"No… you don't…" said Stan.

The next day they finished the search and it was time for the final check.

"Hopefully Lux won't find me again." Sighed Dipper who then splashed himself with cold water.

Ursa did the final check and nothing.

However the strange monsters from the day before appeared. Considering that they figured that he was behind it, Ursa sighed and said this.

"Lux! I know you're behind this!" called out Ursa.

"I guess I should have figured out you saw through it." Said Lux appearing, "You are quite intelligent."

"Look, I have to tell you something." Said Ursa.

"What?" asked Lux.

"I'm a human boy." Said Ursa.

Lux stared at her.

"I would ask if your tree is poisoned but your unbound. Are you feeling all right?" asked Lux.

"I'm a human boy! Okay." Said Ursa.

"Oh Isère your playing a prank." Said Lux.

Mabel tossed her a thermos, it hit her in the head.

"Sorry." Said Mabel.

"It's okay." Said Ursa picking it up.

Ursa poured the context on herself and Lux stared in shock.

"See I'm a boy who is cursed with a Jusenkyo Curse!" said Dipper.

"Oh no…" said Lux.

"I'm sorry man… but look… "said dipper.

"What sort of foul spell are you under!" yelled Lux.

"What…" said Dipper.

"You are the most intelligent, beautiful yet young dryad! And you're under some sort of horrible spell!" said Lux.

"I'm a boy." Said Dipper.

"Do not worry… I am a Fae." Said Lux, "I can remove this horrible fate!"

His hand began to glow and he began to chant something. The light shot into Dipper but nothing happened.

"It didn't work!" yelled Lux, "How! I am a Fae! How can that not work!"

Mabel poured cold water on Dipper, turning him into Ursa.

"You're still cursed." Said Mabel.

"Yes, I noticed." Said Ursa.

"I don't know what happen!" yelled Lux.

He held Ursa's hand.

"Oh dear Ursa, I will figure out what is turning you in a human boy! And I will free you from that curse!" said Lux.

He kissed her on the hand.

Ursa pulled her arm away.

"We will still each other but until you are free we can't be together." Said Lux, "I will free your true self and when we do then we shall marry. But for now…"

Lux conjured a horse.

"You will be free, I promise you that." Said Lux.

Once he was gone they all stared.

"Did anyone understand any of that?" asked Kitsu.

"I think he's going to try to parentally turn Dipper into a Dryad." Said Mabel.

"That sounds bad." Said Candy.

"But from the way he kept repeating himself he's not that bright." Said Mabel.

Ursa just sighed.

"Why didn't he believe me?" asked Ursa.

"Remember what the journal said, it said that Fae are delusional." Said Mabel.

"He rejected the truth for his own expiation." Said Candy.

"Great…" said Kitsu.

"From the sounds of it, it sounds like he's going to back off." Said Mabel.

"I hope so." Said Ursa.

Thankfully the next day he didn't show up at all. However Dipper knew that Lux wasn't compete off his back and hopefully he wouldn't have to deal with him again.

"You know you shouldn't be breathing a sigh of relief yet." Said Mabel as they were walking back from the shack.

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"Remember, you still have a date with Gideon to look forward to." Said Mabel.

Dipper face palmed.

Now he had two guys after his female form… and he wanted nothing to do with either of them.

He could only hope that the not only did he find the second journal soon, but that it also held a cure.

Because having two guys after him was very annoying.

A little funny, but very, very annoying.

Next Time: Gideon realizes he hasn't been on date with Ursa yet. So they go on a date. Can Ursa deal with the date? Find out next time.

A/N: For those wondering, Lux is going to be an idiot for the rest of the fic. Much like Kuno, he's a bit intimidating in his first appearance but after that he gets dumber as time goes on.

But yeah both Gideon and Lux fill the Kuno role, Gideon with the love triangle that's in his head and Lux with the delusions of grandeur and denial of everything involving the curse.

Oh and yes, I am aware of the whole cold iron weakness of fairies. But knowing Ford he probably wrote that in invisible ink.


	12. A Date With Gideon

Chapter 12: A Date With Gideon

Gideon was looking a picture with Ursa and Mabel that was when he realized something.

He needed to talk to the Pines "Sisters".

Sometime later at the Mystery Shack, they were watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"Not it!" said Mabel.

Dipper sighed and went to go get it, it was Gideon.

"Oh hello Dipper, can I talk with your sisters?" asked Gideon.

Dipper sighed, he wasn't going to fight it, he just had to treat it like a bandied.

"Fine… I'll go get them." Said Dipper.

Dipper left him at the door, he went to the kitchen splashed himself, then got Mabel.

"It's Gideon." Sighed Ursa.

Mabel started laughing.

"Now's not the time to laugh." Said Ursa.

"Oh come! It's funny!" laughed Mabel.

Ursa sighed and they let Gideon in so they could talk.

"I realized something, I haven't been fair to Ursa." Said Gideon.

"Let me guess you want to go on a date." Said Ursa.

"Of course." Said Gideon.

"Fine, but only one date." Said Ursa.

"Are you sure? I want to make things equal between you and Mabel." Said Gideon.

"I know, but it doesn't matter, you still love both of us." Said Ursa.

Gideon sighed.

"Look I'll take you on one date that will rival both of Mabel's dates." Said Gideon.

"Fine but only one." Sighed Ursa.

Gideon squeed.

"All right! I will make the most magical date possible!" said Gideon.

They set the date and Ursa sighed.

"Thank you…" said Mabel.

"You can thank me after the date." Sighed Ursa.

On the day of the date the other girls were there helping Ursa choose an outfit.

"Do you have to pick an outfit for me?" asked Ursa.

"Well we don't want Gideon to catch onto the fact that you're a boy." Said Grenda.

Ursa just sighed and face palmed.

"This isn't your week is it?" asked Kitsu.

"No, it's not…" sighed Ursa.

"Should we go with something green?" asked Mabel, "It goes with her eyes…"

"I think blue would be better." Said Grenda.

"It's going to be fine." Assured Candy.

"Just treat it like a Band-Aid." Sighed Ursa.

Not too long later Ursa was wearing a green dress that was rather frilly.

"How do I look?" asked Ursa.

Kitsu and Candy started laughing.

"I thought you trying to assure me!" yelled Ursa.

"Sorry… sorry…" said Kitsu.

"You look really cute." Laughed Candy.

Ursa just sighed.

What's going on in here?" asked Stan popping his head in.

He looked at Ursa and started laughing.

"Man why are you dressed like that?" asked Stan.

"I'm going on date with Gideon so he'd get off our backs for a while…. Okay!" yelled Ursa blushing.

"Okay, okay… clam down… don't bite my head off." Muttered Stan backing off a little.

Ursa sighed.

"Sorry… this is just stressing me out." Said Ursa, "Especially after what happened with Lux."

"Man you sure are popular." Said Stan.

"We're so beautiful it's a curse!" said Mabel.

Stan started laughing again.

"This really, really isn't funny." Muttered Ursa.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"Looks like your date is here." Said Mabel.

Ursa sighed and headed downstairs.

"Good luck!" said Kitsu.

"Try not to sucker you need into a second date…" said Mabel, "Or a third date…"

Ursa just sighed when she opened the door.

Turns out Gideon was on a white horse.

"Ready for a time of enchantment." Said Gideon.

"I guess…" sighed Ursa.

She limbed on the horse.

The girls watched from the window.

"Is that a horse?" asked Grenda.

"Yep." Said Mabel.

"Did he do that before?" asked Candy.

"He did." Confirmed Mabel, "Wait are you guys Gideon fans?"

"Eh…" said Grenda.

"Never cared for his show." Said Candy.

"Never even been to one." Said Kitsu, "Mostly because my parents wouldn't let me."

Mabel nodded.

Not too long later Gideon and Ursa were at a fair.

"Did you rent out a fair just for our date?" asked Ursa.

"Yes and no…" said Gideon, "I wanted to show the town I could hold a better fair than your uncle."

Ursa shrugged, "That sky tram was a menace." She admitted and shuddered thing about the alternate futures that never came to be because of those sky trams.

"So should we ride a ride first… perhaps the tunnel of love?" asked Gideon.

"Treat it like a Band-Aid… treat it like a Band-Aid." Thought Ursa and then voiced, "Sure."

Back at the Mystery Sack, the girls were playing cards in the living room, when Stan came in.

"So you're just staying here until you see how the date went." Said Stan.

"Pretty much." Said Kitsu.

"We can't help but to be worried a little." Said Candy.

"Look, Dipper likes girls. You two know that." Said Stan.

They all looked at Stan.

"Please you think I haven't noticed the way you act around him whenever you two are here." Said Stan.

Kitsu and Candy both blushed.

"Look, he's a 12 old boy who's only now figuring out things about girls. He'll notice you soon." Said Stan.

"Wow… that was surprisingly sweet." Said Kitsu.

"Though I want you to win, since you know you're rich." Said Stan.

"What…" said Kitsu.

"Cut the act, I know your Pacifica Northwest." Said Stan.

Kitsu turned to her fox form.

"I'm just a Kitsune that has a crush on your nephew." Said Kitsu.

"If I wouldn't get in trouble for doing it, I would so splash you with hot water." Said Stan.

"How did you even figure it out?" asked Mabel.

"I'm old not an idiot." Said Stan, "Also I'm pretty sure the Northwest would find a way to sue a Kitsune for looking like their daughter, even if there wasn't any money they could get."

Kitsu turned back to her semi-human form and face palmed.

'So got anything threes?" asked Grenda.

Back at the fair, Ursa sighed as the got out of the tunnel of love. Thankfully Gideon didn't try to kiss her during the ride.

"So did you enjoy the ride?" asked Gideon.

"It was okay…" said Ursa, "Too much pink for my tastes."

"Well you are a tomboy." Said Gideon.

"Yes… tomboy…" said Ursa with her eyes shifting.

"Oh I know the best thing to do." Said Gideon, "Which stuffed toy do you want from any game."

That was when Ursa noticed a stall with some Monster Mon stuffed toys.

"Well I am a fan of Monster Mon." said Ursa knowing she would have the play the part.

"All right then." Said Gideon.

They went to the stall, which was the throwing the darts at balloons game.

"All right! I'm going to get you biggest Monster Mon plush toy possible! I swear on my lucky bolo-tie." Said Gideon.

He put the money on the table and threw the darts, everyone watched as he got every balloon possible earning applause.

"So which one you want?" asked the carnie.

The largest ones were those in the Foxxy-volutions, the evolved forms of the Monster Mon Foxxy.

"I'll guess I'll take Fireon." Said Ursa with a shrug.

The carnie gave her fire fox like Monster Mon.

"Thank you…" said Ursa, "Though I never been a fan of stuffed toys."

"I'm sure this will be a special one though." Said Gideon with a wink.

"Yeah…" said Ursa, "But still I can't believe you were able to do all that?"

"Just one of my many skills." Said Gideon.

That was when someone who was playing the milk games missed and the ball was about to hit Ursa in the face. However Gideon stopped the ball. In a way that made Ursa stare at him.

How did he stop the ball, the ball was floating in the air and glowing green.

"Gideon…" said Ursa.

Gideon gamed the ball and tossed it at the guy and Ursa noticed the ball glowing green as it was retuned.

Gideon sighed as he began to sweat.

"Fine, I'll show you something, but you can't tell anyone…" said Gideon.

"Fine…" said Ursa.

Gideon sighed.

Meanwhile Grenda insisted on makeovers since they had the stuff.

As they did, Kitsu sighed.

"What's wrong? Do you want Make-overs." Said Mabel.

Kitsu changed the outfit she was wearing.

"Oh right…" said Mabel.

"Look I'm just worried about if your uncle knows about this… then what about my parents." Said Kitsu.

"You know there's something that bothered me about your curse…" said Candy, "You have so much money why haven't you gotten it cured?"

"Dad doesn't want to go anywhere near Jusenkyo since it's remote." Said Kitsu.

"Okay…" said Mabel.

"Besides, I think they don't care as along as the whole town doesn't know." Said Kitsu, "Besides they make me take temporary cures when I have to."

"Temporary cures?" asked Mabel.

"Oh yeah, there's temporary cures, like water proof soap." Said Kitsu, "And instant Jusenkyo Water."

"instant Jusenkyo Water?" asked Mabel.

"It works only once." Said Kitsu.

"That's too bad." Said Grenda.

"I've actually ordered some packets of random curses." Said Kitsu.

"Why?" asked Candy.

"Well I've played a few pranks on the staff…" said Kitsu blushing.

"Wow… didn't you had it in your." Said Mabel.

"You go girl!" cheered Grenda.

Back with Ursa and Gideon, they met in a private place.

Gideon began to move a lot while holding onto his Bolo Tie.

"This is a magical amulet." Said Gideon.

"That's amazing." Said Ursa.

"But you can't tell anyone, promise me. "said Gideon.

"All right, I promise." Said Ursa, after finding out Gideon has a magical amulet didn't surprise her at all.

After with everything she's seen.

"Where did you get it?" asked Ursa.

"Just found it somewhere." Said Gideon with a shrug.

"I see." Said Ursa.

"Remember you can't tell anyone! Get it!" said Gideon, "Not your brother or your sister… and especially not Stanford."

"I already said I promised." Said Ursa.

"I know, I know…" said Gideon.

"Wait… why can't I tell Mabel?" asked Ursa.

"Well I guess I should tell Mabel on my own…" said Gideon.

"I guess you're right." Sighed Ursa.

"Well now that's out of the bag." Said Gideon grabbing her hand, "Let's go back to the fair, Mi Lady."

"Yeah…" said Ursa with a slight shiver.

They headed back to the fair.

Sometime later as they were on the Ferris Wheel it of course stopped at the top.

"Now this was a enchanting date, wasn't it?" asked Gideon.

"I guess…" said Ursa.

"And…" said Gideon.

"I'm going to stop you right there." Said Ursa, "One date and one date only… I know you want to keep things fair… but I don't know I'm up for another date. I'm still uncomfortable about being in a love triangle."

"It's fine." Sighed Gideon, "It's fine…"

That was when fireworks shot out with asking out Ursa on another date.

"Seriously?" asked Ursa.

Gideon was just face palming after being shut down.

"I think we should go home…" said Ursa.

"Yeah." Sighed Gideon.

Not too long later Gideon dropped her back home.

"Tell me again when you want a date." Said Gideon.

"Will do." Said Ursa.

"Also I want some more pictures of you and Mabel." Said Gideon, "You know I don't think I have pictures of you and Dipper together.

"Okay…" said Ursa, "Might take a while…"

"Why?" asked Gideon.

"No… reason…" said Ursa.

"See around… and remember don't tell anyone." Said Gideon.

"I won't." sighed Ursa.

Gideon rode away on his horse.

Ursa came in sighing.

"So how was it?" asked Mabel as she and the other girls waited around the door.

"And is that a Fireon?" asked Candy.

"He set up a fair just for me… I don't think he knew I'm a Monster Mon fan before tonight." Said Ursa.

"So was it that bad?" asked Mabel.

"Not as bad as Lux." Admitted Ursa, "Now if excuse me I need to take a somewhat long shower."

"I thought you said it wasn't that bad." Said Kitsu.

"I still need a shower." Said Ursa.

They all shrugged.

Meanwhile with Gideon, as he rode. He couldn't help but to think.

"Why did I tell her?" thought Gideon.

Gideon kept his powers a secret before and those who found out… well he had a method of getting rid of that information.

But that was the first time he didn't do that.

He shrugged it off, he knew he promised to tell Mabel and he was thinking maybe he should.

"Maybe I'm just sick." Thought Gideon.

He continued on his way home, unaware of a change that going on in his mind and heart.

Next Time: Mabel is unsure about her abilities as a unicorn. So she and the girls go to meet the unicorns. Will she discover secret abilities of Unicorns or will she discover something she won't like? Find out next time!


	13. The Secret of the Unicorns

Chapter 13: The Secret of the Unicorns

May Belle stood in front of Soos. Nothing was happening. But May Belle was concentrating and constraining.

Then the music started playing once again.

Soos began to bob his head to the music.

"Sorry…" he said when she turned it off.

"It's okay." Said May Belle, "It is catchy."

Dipper walked in on them.

"Still trying to figure out the pure of heart thing?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah." Said May Belle.

"You know that's sort of pointless in the searches right?" asked Dipper.

"I know!" said May Belle, "But maybe if I get that down maybe I can figure out other unicorn magic that would amazing!"

"Look it will be fine." Said Dipper.

"I know… I know…" said May Belle.

"Hey… wait why haven't you talked to other unicorns?" asked Soos.

"What?" asked both Dipper and May Belle.

"I mean if you want to know wouldn't it make sense to go to the source?" asked Soos.

"Of course! It makes so much more sense now." Said May Belle.

"Do you even know how get there?" asked Dipper.

"Nope, but I know where to look." said May Belle.

The next day after getting Stan to copy the pages on how to get to the Unicorn glen. The girls headed to the place.

"So Dipper wasn't up to it?" asked Grenda.

"Nope." Said Mabel, "I'm guessing that he had enoguh of girly things for a while."

"And Unicorns are one of the girliest things imaginable.' Said Candy.

They got to a place that had a Stone Henge like spot.

"Here we are the magical part of the forest." Said Mabel who took out the papers and saw a map, "Okay there's the gnome tavern want to stay away from that."

"Why?" asked Grenda.

"They sort of want me as the gnome queen." Said Mabel.

"Ew." Said Kitsu.

"And there's the fairy nail salon…" said Mabel, "Okay, in order to summon the unicorn, one must bellow this accent chant, droned only by the deepest voiced druids of old."

"On it!" said Grenda.

She began to chant and soon a strange statute emerged from the ground.

"All right Grenda!" said Mabel.

They entered through the doors and found a unicorn sitting in the glen, it was a very light shade of blue and had a rainbow mane.

Nearby a satyr. Played the pan flute.

"Hark visitors to my realm of enactment." Said the unicorn.

They all looked at the unicorn.

"Oh wow! Seeing a real unicorn is so much different." Said Grenda, "No offense."

"I understand." Said Mabel.

"I am Celestabellebethabelle the last of my kind." Said the unicorn.

Mabel cringed when she said that.

"It's all right, it's not your fault one of them drowned at Jusenkyo." Said Kitsu.

"Come in, come in." said the Celestabellebethabelle, "Leave your shoes… I have a thing about shoes."

Grenda, Candy and Mabel all took off their shoes, while Kitsu made it seem like she wasn't wearing any.

"Um… hi…" said Mabel, "This might seem odd, but do you know about Jusenkyo?"

"Of course I have heard about it." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

Mabel walked over to a nearby pond, figuring at that would be the most "magical" way to show her.

Celestabellebethabelle watched and was surprised.

"So you are cursed with a curse of the unicorn." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

"That's right." Said May Belle stepping out of the pond, "I want to know how I can use my unicorn abilities, I heard I can sense the purity of someone's heart. But I also want to know if there's more."

Celestabellebethabelle began to think.

'All right! I will teach you the ways of the unicorn, but first you must get rid of your clothes." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

That was when the Satyr played what sounded like Morose code on it's pan flute.

"Okay, okay not completely get rid of your clothes." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

Mabel did her best to take off her clothes, her socks, and skirt were easy enoguh but was having a hard time for her sweater and shirt.

Candy had to help her.

"Now are you ready for your training?" asked Celestabellebethabelle.

"I am." said May Belle.

"Let us pose in front of a rainbow!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

And they began to pose in front of a rainbow.

"So what do you want do?" asked Kitsu.

The other two shrugged.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack.

"So Mabel and the girls went to find unicorns?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah…" said Dipper, "Wasn't up for joining them."

"Was is because you got kissed by a guy and then on a date with Gideon?" asked Wendy.

Dipper began to blush.

"Sorry…" said Wendy.

"It's fine… it's fine…" said Dipper.

Look man, you just have that way with people." Said Wendy, "Some of them happen to be guys."

"It's still embarrassing." Said Dipper.

"I'm sure there's other people with similar problems." Said Wendy.

"You know any?" asked Dipper.

"Well no one I know of." Said Wendy.

Dipper sighed.

"Who knows, maybe you might someone who knows exactly what you're gong through, I mean most people try to keep their curses a secret for as long as possible." Said Wendy, "I'm surprised that Pacifica was cursed but at the same time not that surfside…"

"Wait…" said Dipper.

"Come on, it's obvious Kitsu is Pacifica, I mean come on we all know the Northwests would sue a Kitsune for looking like their daughter even if there's no money involved." Said Wendy.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, wouldn't put it past them." said Wendy with a shrug.

Back in the in the Unicorn Glen, both of them were done posing.

May Belle decided to try to read Candy's heart, but it didn't work.

"Why isn't this working?" asked May Belle.

"What else can we do to get you in opt the unicorn's mindset?" asked Celestabellebethabelle.

"What do Unicorns do?" asked May Belle.

"There are many things…" said Celestabellebethabelle who began to think, "We've already done posing! Have you tried finding rainbows."

"No…" said May Belle.

"You know never mind, that's a terrible thing to do next." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Why?" asked May Belle.

"Just… reason…" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Okay…" said May Belle with a shrug.

"Have you tried flocking yet?" asked Celestabellebethabelle.

"Not in a while." Said May Belle.

"How about you frolic with the butterflies." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

"All right!" said May Belle.

She began to chase after butterflies.

The girls watched May Belle and looked at Celestabellebethabelle and noticed she seemed to be laughing.

"Why is she laughing?" asked Grenda.

"I don't know…" said Kitsu narrowing her eyes at the unicorn, "And I don't like it."

After about 20 minutes May Belle stopped. She used Grenda this time but still couldn't look into her heart.

"Hmmm…" said Celestabellebethabelle, "Perhaps you need a make over suitable for a unicorn. I'm sure your friends will do it for you."

The three began to brush May Belle's hair while Celestabellebethabelle just read "Whiny, Pray, Trot" and muttering things about how she would travel but the economy was bad.

"I don't think this is going to work." Said Kitsu.

"Why?" asked May Belle.

"Celestabellebethabelle was laughing when you were flocking with butterflies." Said Candy.

"Why would she do that?" asked May Belle, "Unless it's because I was so cute doing it."

"I don't think that's the reason." Said Kitsu.

Once they were done with the make over, making May Belle's mane a bit curly.

"What should we do next…" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Yo! C-Beth!" called out a voice.

That was when two more unicorns showed up. One was teal and the other was magenta.

They noticed May Belle and the other girls.

"Whoa! Where did the foal come from?" asked the teal one who was a male unicorn

"Wait…" said Candy, "Didn't you say something about being the last?"

"Um… maybe…" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Okay… what are you doing now C-Beth…" said the magenta one who was also male.

"Well…" said May Belle explain her satiation and even mentioning that she got the information form the journals.

"Oh dude! That is so wrong!" said the magenta unicorn.

"That is the worst thing you have ever done!" said the teal one.

"She is cursed to turn into a unicorn…" said the magenta one.

"I like my curse." Said May Belle.

"Even so, she's clearly a kid and you were trolling her." Said the magenta one, "Not cool!"

"Guys!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Wait… trolling me?" asked May Belle.

"Look kid, when that guy was writing those things about us, we were messing with him about our powers. We can't see into someone's heart at all. The best our horns can do is glow, point to the nearest rainbow, let us talk and play rave music." Said the magenta one.

"I already know about the rave music." Said May Belle.

"Fine, it's the truth I was trolling you!" said Celestabellebethabelle.

"Why?" asked May Belle.

"Come on you deserve trolling." Said Celestabellebethabelle, "I mean buying the whole pure of heart thing.

May Belle began to cry.

"Plus thinking we have secret powers…" said Celestabellebethabelle, "Please, any sort of magic about unicorns are a work of fiction. There's no secret power of any kind."

The girls glared at the unicorn as rainbow tears fell from May Belle's eyes.

"All this time!" cried May Belle, "I just wanted to help my brother and my friends and you're telling me that I have nothing to help them."

"Well our tears are a potent herbicide." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

May Belle looked at the grass beneath her that was dead.

She glared at Celestabellebethabelle.

"Why you!" she cried out.

Candy, Grenda and Kitsu all stood by May Belle's side.

"We'll make her pay together." Said Grenda.

"Yes… she will pay…" said Candy adjusting her glasses.

"Thank you so much…" said May Belle, then turned to the lone female unicorn.

That was when her horn glowed rainbow colors, that was when suddenly a rainbow laser beam game out of her horn and hit Celestabellebethabelle. It sent the light blue unicorn flying, she was still conscious though.

"What the!" yelled the teal unicorn.

That was when a light appeared from May Belle's horn. The light took the form of a pure white unicorn with a rainbow man (though it was a bit different than Celestabellebethabelle's)

"I am the spirit of all lost unicorns…" said the mystery unicorn.

"What?" asked Celestabellebethabelle.

"Mabel… or as she prefers to be called by as a unicorn, May Belle, has demonstrated something lost to all the unicorns. A power so great and transcends space and time." Said the sprit of unicorns.

"What power?" asked May Belle.

"Love." Said the spirit of unicorns.

"Seriously!" yelled Celestabellebethabelle.

"Oh come on!" yelled the teal unicorn.

"That is so cliché." Said the magenta unicorn.

"Yes, May Belle can be selfish at times, but who isn't. She cares greatly for her brother and her friends. And thanks to that love she'll be able to unlock abilities that unicorns have not held for centuries." Said the spirit of unicorn, "I don't know if this will spread through out the glen, but I hope it does."

"I doubt it." Said Celestabellebethabelle.

However the Magenta one seemed to lost in thought.

"May Belle… You might not be born a unicorn but I'm proud that someone was finally able to unlock this power… and I hope they will again…" said the spirit of the unicorns.

The light vanished and everyone stood there in shock.

"Okay, I'm not the only one who thought this but that unicorn sound liked Nicole Oliver?" asked the magenta unicorn.

"Nicole Oliver?" asked the teal one.

"Oh she voices Princess Celestia on My Little Pony!" said May Belle, "I was thinking the same thing too!"

Everyone but May Belle looked at the Magenta unicorn.

"What! Just because I'm a unicorn doesn't mean I can't love that show! Those ponies are hardcore!" said the Magenta unicorn.

"Please… that show is…" said Celestabellebethabelle.

That was when May Belle shot off the rainbow beam again.

"I happen to love that show by the way." Said May Belle.

The Magenta unicorn walked over to May Belle.

"Bro hoof." He said.

The two slapped hooves.

Celestabellebethabelle glared at them.

"Maybe you should leave." Said the magenta one.

"Good idea." Said May Belle.

"And don't forget your shoes." Said Celestabellebethabelle, "This isn't' some shoe store.

As they didn't bring any hot water, Grenda and Candy climbed onto May Belle's back as Kitsu turned into her fox form and rode May Belle head.

"Well… that interesting." Said Kitsu as it was all any of them could say.

They got back to the mystery shack.

Having got there after Soos got splashed again and he was using his hat to hide his shame.

"Hey! You're back!" said Wendy.

"Did they tell you anything interesting?" asked Ursa.

"The unicorns were jerks." Said Grenda.

"One of them trolled Mabel just because she could." Said Kitsu jumping down and turning into her human-like form.

"One of them was all right." Said May Belle, "But Celestabellebethabelle..."

"So it was a useless trip." Said Ursa.

"Nope!" said May Belle.

She shot her new rainbow beam at a nearby tree.

"Anytime I feel a form of love and channel it I can shoot rainbow lasers from my horn!" said May Belle.

"Apparently the unicorns are such jerks they compete forgot they had that ability." Said Kitsu.

"Wait… does that make you some kind of unicorns chosen one?" asked Wendy.

"I hope not…" said May Belle, "Because that would really weird…"

They all hummed in agreement that it would be weird.

And so Mabel learned the troth that unicorns were jerks. However thanks to the fact that she is a human who turns into a unicorn, she learned that she an ability that none of the others had.

And possibly more in the future…

And who knows maybe the other unicorns would learn those abilities as well..

But it would probably be too weird if she became the unicorn chosen one, teaching them about love and friendship. She was still human after all… well… most of the time.

Next Time: After eating some mushroom burgers, the Pines finds their ages altered, Dipper's now a little kid, Stan's now a tween and Mabel's in her late teens. Will they be able to figure out what caused it? Find out next time!

A/N: I was planning for the rainbow laser from the start, in fact I hinted it back in the Inconveniencing, seriously read was Mini Aoishima says...


	14. Aged to Perfection

A/N: To those who aren't that familiar to Ranma (or just watch the anime), the thing from the chapter is from the manga, just in case someone's lost on it... enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 14: Aged to Perfection

It was a low-key day, no searching for the Journal, just a somewhat lazy day at the mystery shack. Stan had got some nice (and cheap mushrooms) and decided to make some mushroom burgers.

"I call the big one!" called out Mabel looking at a particularly big one.

"Oh come on…" said Dipper.

"Sorry she called it." Laughed Stan.

He put the newly grilled mushrooms on the hamburgers and they all sat down and started eating.

However something strange happened as they did.

Something very strange that would make them scream.

The next day as Wendy was getting ready for work, her cellphone rang.

"Who's calling me at this time?" she muttered.

She saw it was Mabel.

"Mabel is something wrong?" asked Wendy.

"Hey… this is going to sound weird, but can I barrow some sweat pants or yoga pants… or something?" asked Mabel's voice form the other end.

Wendy blinked, Mabel's voice sounded a little deeper than usual.

"Hey Mabel are you sick?" asked Wendy.

"No… I'll explain everything when you get here." Said Mabel, "Also you have little brothers don't you?"

"What about them?" asked Wendy.

"Do you have any of their old clothes lying around?" asked Mabel on the other end, "We might need them…"

"Stop that!" she heard a little boy on the other end.

"Come on your need clothes." She heard Mabel say to the kid.

"But don't ask her!" said the other boy.

"She's only person I could think of asking!" she heard Mabel say.

She heard a different kid laughing on the other end as suddenly the line went dead.

Wendy blinked when she got a text from Mabel.

"Please remember the pants."

"That was weird." Said Wendy.

But figured that she would get answers when got to the work.

When she got to work, she wasn't expecting what she got. Both she and Soos starred at the Pines family in front of them. All of them weren't there ages.

Mabel looked around 16 or 17. She was wearing her unicorn sweater (as in her sweater that wore if she knew she was going to turn into a unicorn as it was much larger than her others).

Dipper looked to be 5 or 6, he was wearing a t-shirt that much too big for him and looking extremely embarrassed.

However the biggest surprise was Stan, he looked to be the twins usual age. He was currently wearing some of Dipper's clothes, which looked a little too tight on him, he also wasn't wearing his glasses.

"How did this happen?" asked Wendy.

"We don't know." Sighed Dipper.

"We were just eating dinner and boom this happened." Said Mabel.

"On the bright side our minds weren't effected." Said Stan with a shrug.

"Did you figure it out yet?" asked Wendy.

"Not yet." Said Stan, "These two knuckle heads were freaking out all night over this."

(Flashback)

Mabel was screaming and crying "Why am I so old!"

"What happened! What happened!" cried Dipper.

Stan just sighed and face palmed.

(End of Flashback)

"Did you bring the pants?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, I did." Said Wendy.

She handed Mabel the pants she brought, they were a little tight, but it was only temporary.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know…" sighed Stan, "This better not be permanent."

Stan handed Dipper Journal 1.

"The shack is on Mister Mystery is sick mode." Said Stan.

"Mr. Mystery is Sick Mode?" asked Dipper.

"It means I'm sick so no tours, but the gift shop remains open." Explained Stan.

"Of course…" said Dipper.

"Now if you excuse me, I have some errands to run." Said Stan.

"What! You can't run errands now!" said Dipper, "What if someone sees you!"

Stan went into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs, then headed to the bathroom and took out some toilet paper.

"What I'm very particular on buying eggs and toilet paper, I have opt show them what I use!" said Stan.

He grabbed a backpack and put the eggs and toilet paper while laughing.

"Stan we don't know if this is permanent or not!" said Dipper, "What if you turn back?"

However Wendy and Mabel were giggling.

"Don't encourage him." said Dipper.

"What! This is my one chance to prank my enemies… and maybe the cops." Said Stan.

"Grunkle tan! Don't!" said Dipper.

However Stan was already gone.

"What a strange way to go shopping." Said Soos.

They all looked at Soos.

Sometime later Dipper and Mabel were looking through the Journals.

"Great, I really hope that this isn't another thing that's in number 2." Said Dipper.

"Or whatever happens to us wears off." Said Mabel.

"I hope it does…" sighed Dipper who sighed, "I'm just worried that will effect our minds soon."

"Hey wait… does that mean your curse is effected?" asked Mabel, "I don't think we checked."

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Well if you're younger then you might not be cursed anymore." Said Mabel.

"Hey… I haven't checked that yet." Said Dipper.

He went into the kitchen to test it, he splashed cold water on himself. Turns out the curse still effected him.

"Oh come on!" groaned Ursa.

Mabel saw her.

"Oh you're so cute!" said Mabel.

"It's not funny!" said Ursa.

"Sorry…" laughed Mabel.

Meanwhile at Gideon house, Gideon was reading Journal 2 when he heard something out. It was lighter and something smashing into his house.

He looked outside and saw Stan who was laughing.

"Hahahaha! Take that!" laughed Stan.

"Why do you think you're doing?" asked Gideon.

"I'm finally taking my revenge on you little troll!" laughed Stan.

"I have never met you in my life!" yelled Gideon.

"That's what you think!" laughed Stan.

Gideon glared at Stan as he ran away.

"I will find you…" growled out Gideon.

Back at the Gift Shop, Candy, Grenda and Kitsu arrived, all three looked worried. Candy and Kitsu were both holding thermoses and if Wendy had to guess they weren't full of hot water.

"Hey, Wendy are Dipper and Mabel feeling okay?" asked Grenda.

"We heard they weren't feeling well so we decided to check on them." Said Candy.

"Oh yeah they're fine, just another weird thing happened to them." Said Wendy with a shrug.

"Seriously? They're already cursed." Said Kitsu. "What would make them hide from us?"

"You'll have to see…" laughed Wendy.

They entered the house from the employees only entrance.

"Mabel! Stop it!" they heard a little girl call out.

"Oh come on! This is the perfect scrap book picture!" called out Mabel.

They noticed that Mabel's voice was a little deep, but they shrugged it off.

"Mabel, Dipper we brought Soup!" called out Grenda.

In another room, Dipper was trying to run away form Mabel.

"Oh man…" said Ursa.

"Maybe telling them we were sick was a bad idea." Said Mabel.

"Can I have a thermos since it's definitely not time to take a picture of me like this." Said Ursa.

"Fine…" pouted Mabel.

She gave him a thermos of hot water.

Once Dipper was dried off.

"Okay, we're coming in, just don't freak out!" called out Mabel.

"Please, with what we've seen what could make us freak out." Said Kitsu.

Both of them entered the room. The three girls were shocked at the twins (well they were now a decade apart now but the point still stands)

"What happened?" asked Grenda.

"We don't know." Said Dipper, "And yes, I do have my memories."

"That's good." Said Candy.

"So what is it like to be all grown up?" asked Grenda.

"I don't like it…" said Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Kitsu.

"I don't want to be a teenager yet. Okay…" pouted Mabel.

"And I hate being little again! We have to fix this…" said Dipper.

"So what happened?" asked Candy.

They told the story.

"Where is Stan?" asked Kitsu.

"Playing pranks and vandalizing the town." Said Dipper.

"Makes sense…" said Grenda.

"Did you find anything yet?" asked Candy.

"Not yet." Said Dipper, "Plus Mabel got distracted when…"

He stopped himself.

"When what?" asked Candy.

"Even though Dipper's still young, he still has his curse." Laughed Mabel.

"You have to show us." Said Candy with an evil smile.

"Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

Meanwhile Stan was TP-ing the lodge.

"Hey you kid! Stop TPing this place!" said one of the old men who hung out there.

Stan pulled down his pants and mooned them.

"Why you rapscallions!" yelled one of the old men.

Stan ran away laughing.

Back in the Mystery Shack, they were taking pictures Ursa.

"Are you done yet!" said Ursa, "We have see if in either Journal!"

"But you're so cute!" said Candy.

"Come on we had enough, we have plenty of pictures." Said Kitsu coming in with a thermos and a leaf for some reason.

Ursa poured the hot water on himself, during him back.

"what's the leaf for?" asked Mabel.

Kitsu put the leaf on Dipper's forehead and suddenly he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts that was his size.

"They're illusions and but it's better than having him walk around in a t-shirt that's too big for him." said Kitsu.

"Oh thank you!" said Dipper.

"But if I get too far away turn back human then it will disappear." Said Kitsu, "So it's only temporary."

"Hopefully this will be temporary." Said Dipper.

Dipper grabbed journal 3 and began to look through it.

Candy decided to look through number 1 in Mabel's place.

After a while…

"I think I found something!" said Candy, "But first did you eat mushrooms last night?"

"Yeah, we had mushroom burgers? Why?" asked Mabel.

She showed the page on "Mushrooms of Time"

"Mushrooms of time?" asked Dipper.

"According to this when you eat it, you age changes to it's height in centimeters." Said Candy.

"Seriously? Who even uses centimeters?" asked Dipper.

"I do." Pointed out Candy.

"The way to reverse is to eat another one." Read Candy, "But the same size as your true age."

"Great, we don't even know where Stan even got the mushrooms." Said Dipper.

"We have to wait until he gets home…" said Mabel.

"Or gets arrested for his pranking." Said Dipper.

Back with Stan he found Sheriff Blubs and his deputy Durland.

He began to toss eggs at the car.

"Take that coppers!" laughed Stan.

"What do you think your doing?" asked Blubs.

He tossed an egg at his face.

"Hehe… you got me good." Said Blubs.

"What…" said Stan.

Stan took out some toilet paper and started TPing the car.

"Whooh! TP the whole car!" cheered Durland.

Stan stared at them and decided to moon them.

"Boys will be boys." Laughed Blubs.

"Yeah, this is getting too weird." Said Stan deicing to head back to the Shack.

Back at the Shack they waited for Stan to come back. Candy was fiddling with Dipper's hair.

"Will you please stop it?" asked Dipper.

"I can't help it, you're just so cute!" said Candy, "Little Dipper!"

"Oh come on!" said Dipper.

"You don't think he stole the mushrooms do you?" asked Mabel relating something.

"Oh man… I hope not." Sighed Dipper.

"Well if you don't think you can some more, it says where to find the mushrooms." Said Candy.

"Hopefully we're because to find more." Said Dipper.

Thankfully Stan got back at the moment.

"Have fun?" asked Dipper glaring at his uncle.

"Oh yeah… until I started pranking Blubs and Durland… that… that got weird…" said Stan, "Where did you get those clothes by the way."

"Illusion." Said Dipper.

"By way where did you get the mushrooms for last night's dinner?" asked Mabel.

"From the farmer's market." Said Stan.

"Wait… you shop at the farmer's market?" asked Dipper.

"Hey, it's cheaper than a grocery store and I can haggle!" said Stan.

They all shrugged realizing he had a bit of a point.

"What does that have to with anything?" asked Stan.

They showed him the pages on the Mushrooms of Time.

"Centimeters? Really? How does it even know much it would be in centimeters anyway?" asked Stan.

"It's magic." Said Mabel with a shrug.

"I guess we have to go to the Farmer's Market." Said Dipper.

They all went to the farmer's market with Kitsu laying low by being a fox on Dipper's head.

She was aware that Wendy knew her identity as well, and it was better if word didn't spread about her that much…

"How do we get to that stand?" asked Dipper.

"What if it's one of those stand, you know the ones where if you try to look for it will be mysteriously gone!" said Mabel.

"It's right over there!" said Stan pointing to the stand.

IT was just a normal looking stand that had a lot of mushrooms.

"Oh…" said Mabel.

"That's lucky." Said Dipper.

They went over.

"Welcome to my mushroom stand!" said the man running it.

"Hey what's the big idea!" yelled Stan glaring at him.

"You're going to going opt yell at him from the start?" asked Dipper face palming.

"This can only end well." Sighed Kitsu.

"What?" asked the man running it.

"Do you know what you did to us?" asked Stan.

"My aren't you a grumpy 12 year old…" laughed the man running it then realized something, "Oh crap… not again…"

"What do you mean not again?" asked Dipper.

He looked at the little kid and sighed realizing he was much older.

"Look, I need to get more organized with my mushroom growing all right…" said the man running it, "I keep getting them mixed up."

"Hey! I don't know what's going on, but the mushrooms you sold me are making my husband see things!" yelled a woman.

"No speaky the English!" said the many in a very bad accent of some kind.

The woman huffed and walked away.

"All right!" he said, "How many do you need?"

"3… 2 that are 12 Centimeters and one…" said Dipper.

"How hold are you Grunkle Stan?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know." Said Stan.

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"I stop counting years ago." Said Stan.

"What year were you born?" asked the man running.

"1954." Answered Stan.

"Oh… you're 58." Explained the man.

"What? I am?" asked Stan, "I thought I was closer to 70."

"Man… you really haven't been paying attention to your age." Said the man running the booth.

He took out some mushrooms in pots.

"Look I don't have any in those sizes, especially the 58, because most people like to be manageable age." Said the man running it, "Just keep an eye on it and hope that they get to the right age."

He handed Stan the pots.

Then a coupon, "Sorry for altering your ages… here's a discount next time you come."

"How many times does this happen?" asked Mabel.

"Too many." Said the man running it.

As they were walking away from the booth.

"Well that was easy." Said Mabel.

"It could have been worse." Admitted Dipper.

The others in the group all nodded.

They placed the mushrooms in an area of the shack that would be good the grow them as everyone else went home.

"I was thinking…" said Stan.

"Please don't do that." Said Dipper.

"What…" said Stan, "At least let me finish what I'm trying to say first."

"You want to become younger than you really are." Said Dipper.

"What? Why shouldn't I?" asked Stan.

"Have you told our parents about the curses yet?" asked Dipper.

Stan raised his finger but the grown man turned 12 year old couldn't come up with a response.

"I'm going to play some pranks." Said Stan.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Hey, the cops are okay with it." Said Stan, "IT's fine as long as I don't prank them…"

"What did you get in trouble?" asked Dipper.

"No… it got really boring." Said Stan, "They took it stride."

The twins blinked and exchanged looks.

"You know how those two are." Said Stan with a shrug.

That night the twins were getting ready for bed.

"Hopefully it will be over tomorrow." Said Dipper.

"Yeah." Said Mabel.

She poked her breast.

"I don't want to be old yet." Muttered Mabel.

"Hey I don't want to be a little again either." Said Dipper.

"I wouldn't have minded." Admitted Mabel.

"And I wouldn't have minded if I was a teenager." Admitted Dipper.

Both of them sighed.

"So should we?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe another time." Said Dipper.

Both of them laughed.

The next day Dipper was staring at the mushrooms, he had to use a yardstick for the one designated for Stan's.

"all right! I'm ready for the day." Said Stan with a backpack of pranking supplies.

He noticed Mabel wasn't around.

"Where's your sister?" asked Stan.

"She went for a forest run." Said Dipper.

Stan knew it meant Mabel would run around the forest as a unicorn.

"I'm back!" called out May Belle.

She entered the Shack, both of them stared at her, mainly because this was the first time they saw in her cursed form after eating the mushrooms. She was nearly the size of a full-grown horse.

"Yeah, I got bigger." Said May Belle, "But Ursa got smaller…"

"Please don't my girl side that…" sighed Dipper.

"It's stuck." Said May Belle.

Dipper just sighed.

"Wish me luck!" said Stan leaving.

Sometime later… Dipper and Mabel look at the mushrooms, they did grow pretty fast.

"How long is going to be!" said Mabel.

"I don't know…" said Dipper.

Mable looked at Dipper.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Can you just grow it to the right size?" asked Mabel.

"It's a fungus not a plan." Said Dipper.

"What the difference?" asked Mabel.

Dipper sighed not wanting to explain it.

After a while they checked to see.

"All right!" cheered Mabel, "They're at the correct height!"

Dipper went over and picked them before they could grown any more.

"All right! Let's get to eating them." Said Dipper.

Both of them ate the 12 centimeter tall mushrooms, after a bit they help their hearts beat and suddenly Mabel got shorter and Dipper got taller.

Both of them were back to their normal ages.

"All right!" both of them said while high fiving.

Then Dipper relied that that the shirt that he was wearing now didn't him that well while the pants she barrowed from Wendy fell.

"I'll return these to Wendy." Said Mabel.

"And I'll go put on some new pants." Said Dipper.

That night Stan came back.

"I had a productive day!" laughed Stan.

"You know you still have to go back to your real age again." Pointed out Dipper.

"Whatever…" said Stan with a shrug.

The next day, at the Gift Shop.

"Is Mr. Mystery coming back soon?" asked one of the patrons.

"I don't know… it depends on if the medicine works." Answered Wendy not even looking up from her magazine.

Meanwhile, Stan was once again egging Gideon's house.

However all of the eggs suddenly came back at him.

"What the!" yelled Stan.

He got pelted by the eggs.

"It's only the begging!" laughed Gideon showing up with all sorts garbage floating around.

Stan's eye twitched.

"Uh-oh…" he said.

He began to run away.

"You can but you can't hide…" said Gideon with an evil smile.

Not too long later.

"KIDS!" yelled Stan.

The twins went outside and found the messy Stan.

"What did you do?" asked Dipper.

"Look crazy things is going with Gideon, okay…" said Stan.

"What do you mean crazy?" asked Mabel.

"Uh-oh…" said Dipper knowing what Stan meant.

That was when Gideon showed up, this time holding the eggs and other things while laughing.

"I'm your cousin, got it…" said Stan.

The twins sighed.

"Oh… hello Mabel…" said Gideon blushing, "So…"

"What did you do to our cousin?" asked Mabel.

"He started it." Said Gideon.

"I know but that doesn't mean you can stoop to his level." Said Dipper.

But Gideon paid no attention to Dipper.

"Stan, have you been pranking his house?" asked Mabel.

"Maybe…" sighed Stan.

"You should really apologize." Said Dipper.

Stan grumbled.

"Fine!" muttered Stan, "Sorry…"

Gideon sighed, knowing he would have to take it in front of Mabel.

"Fine, I forgive you, just don't do it again." Said Gideon.

Stan grumpily nodded.

"By the way, what was with the floating things?" asked Stan.

"Nothing! You were just seeing things!" said Gideon.

Mabel looked at him due to the fact he hadn't told her but told "Ursa" made him nervous.

"I have to go…" said Gideon, "Tell Ursa I said hi."

Gideon ran off.

"I think I should stop pranking him." said Stan.

"You better." Said Dipper.

They went to check the mushrooms (as the one that meant for Stan had started to reproduce).

"All right! It's 58 Centimeters!" said Dipper.

The still tween aged Stan sighed.

He looked the mushroom (which had little mushrooms near it)

"Does it work if I don't eat it all?" asked Stan.

"I don't know…" said Dipper.

"Can I just grow one of the little mushrooms to like 20 something and I just claim to be my long lost son or something, I swear I'll tell your parents the truth." Said Stan.

The twins both gave him a look.

"We just saved you from Gideon." Pointed out Dipper.

"Fine…" muttered Stan.

He gulped.

"If I vomit it's going to be your fault." Said Stan.

Now for a bit of an explanation for those who don't use the metric system: 58 centimeters is somewhere between 22 and 23 inches.

Meaning that Stan had to eat a nearly 2 foot tall mushroom.

And thankfully he was able to keep it down.

He felt the heartbeats and suddenly grew, and started screaming.

Why began he forgot to take off the clothes he barrowed from Dipper.

"Can one of you get the scissors?" asked Stan in a high-pitched voice.

Mabel did so while Dipper headed to Stan room to get him his bathrobe.

Once they were able to cut Stan out of his pants (and got the bathrobe on) they all looked at the remaining mushrooms.

"So should we get rid of them?" asked Dipper.

"I'm keeping them down in the basement, just in case." Said Stan.

"In caser of what?" asked Dipper.

"Don't ask." Said Stan.

The twins blinked and shrugged.

At lease it was all over, although it was doubtful they were going to eat mushrooms again anytime soon.

Especially Stan, after all he had to eat a nearly 2 foot long one, and that's someone who like mushrooms saying that…

At lease they were back to normal… well normal for the twins since after they are cursed to transform.

Next Time: They officially meet the girl they met in the future. Who is she? How does she become their friend? Who is the man she is with? And just how did she walk to Japan? Yes... she walked all the way from Japan... Find out the answer to all these and more, next time!


	15. Enter the Saotome

A/N: This is the chapter that introduces the Ranma cast, for now all but one is Japan. I'll talk more about it later...

Chapter 15: Enter the Saotome

It was a normal day with the Journal finding team. Just looking around. However what they didn't know was that close to them were a pair of travelers.

One of them was looking at a map, he was a man in 30s, with a large backpack, wearing a yellow shirt and had a yellow and black bandana. On his backpack was an umbrella.

The other was a girl in tweens with short red hair. She was wearing a martial arts Gi and also had a large backpack on her.

"(Um… I don't the map will help.)" said the girl in Japanese.

"I'm sure we're somewhere around Kyoto.)" responded the man also in Japanese.

("Um… Can we finally ask for direction?)" asked the girl, "(We've been walking around for the past two weeks without any.)"

The man sighed, "(All right, I think it's time.)" sighed the man.

At the same time, with the Journal searching team, they heard a growl.

Turns out it was the pack of wolf like creatures.

"These things again!" yelled Kitsu.

"This is what thaw fifth or fourth time?" asked Grenda.

"I don't know." Sighed Dipper.

However they weren't the only one how heard the growling, the man and the girl also heard them.

"(Look like they use our help.)" Said the man.

The girl nodded.

The took off her backpack while grabbing his umbrella.

The girl ran over and kicked on the wolves away.

The Journal Finding group looked at her.

That was when the man showed up and whacked white a few with his umbrella, which somehow sent him flying.

Several of the wolf things began to chaise after the girl, however she took it in stride in that she went to a tree.

She jumped to a low hand branch and used her momentum to kicked away the wolves.

The man however took off his bandana turns out he was wearing more than one.

He tossed them at the wolves who were cut by the strange bandanas.

The meanwhile performed a flip and kicked one of the wolves hard send it to the ground.

"(Time to finish this off!)" called out the man.

"(Yeah!)" resounded the girl.

The girl faced the wolves, she took a breath.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" she called out.

They watched in she at her punches seemed to disappear from sight and the wolf like creatures seemed to fly away from her.

The man found a rather large rock.

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" called out the man.

HE touched the rock which exploded into pebbles knocking away the wolf like creatures.

All of them started running away.

Those searching for the journal.

"Well that happened." Said Pacifica.

"Oh… man I was hoping to use my new laser on them." Said Mabel.

"(Um…)" said the girl, "(Are you guys okay… you're not hurt are you?)"

They all turned to the girl who managed to grab her backpack after beating the wolf like creatures.

They realized something. They met her before.

She was the girl they met in the future.

However they knew they had to calm down as the girl didn't know them yet.

"Sorry…" said Dipper.

"We don't speak whatever you were speaking." Said Kitsu.

"Sorry about that." Sid the girl speaking English, "Wasn't sure if you did since you are foreigners…"

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Hey." Said the man who could also speak English, "Can you give you give us directions?"

They handed them a map.

A map of Japan.

"This is a map of Japan." Said Dipper.

"Why do you have a map of Japan?" asked Mabel.

Both of them stared at the group.

"Where are we?" asked the girl.

"The U.S." answered Mabel.

The girl started laughing.

"(I knew it…)" laughed in the girl, "(I knew this was going to happen)"

Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"(Mom and the others were right, I should have just been honest and not save face by going with you… We're not even in Japan anymore… let alone Asia!") laughed the girl.

She girl start to walked away.

"(Sayaka)" said the man.

The girl reached into a her backpack and took out a water bottle, she tossed it at him, strangely leaving a pile of clothes and then she ran away crying.

"What just happened?" asked Grenda.

That was when the man's clothes began to move and suddenly a small black piglet wearing the man's bandanna's around it neck popped out of the man's shirt.

"A pig!" said Mable with her eyes sparkling.

"You have Waddles." Pointed out Dipper.

"Oh… right." Said Mabel.

"Wait… didn't the girl splash him with water?" asked Candy.

"She did." Said Grenda.

Dipper took out a thermos of water.

"Hey! We know about Jusenkyo. "said Dipper.

The man turned pig was surprised, and went back in his clothes so that he was dressed when he turned back.

"Thanks." Said the man.

"So… what was that about?" asked Mabel.

The man sighed.

"She's my friend's daughter." Explained the man, "She wanted to go on a training trip with her dad."

"Training trip?" asked Dipper.

"Martial Arts." Explained Ryoga, "Almost her entire family is dedicated to martial arts."

"That foes explain the martial arts suit." Said Mabel.

"So then what happened?" asked Grenda.

"He was busy so he asked me instead." Explained the man, "She said "yes" to save face."

"Let me guess, she just wanted to spend time with her dad." Said Kitsu.

The man nodded.

"You know that doesn't answer the biggest question." Said Dipper.

"Which is?" asked the man.

"Why did you think this is Japan?" asked Dipper.

The man sighed.

"I get lost very easily." Said the man.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"It's a family problem." Said the man.

"And you walked all the way from Japan?" asked Kitsu.

"Yeah…" said the man, "It's the main reason why no thought it was a good idea, everyone kept joking that we'd end up in South America by the time we finally got directions."

"You were half right." Said Dipper.

"And now I lost her." Muttered the man, "Ranma's going to kill me."

"How about we find her." Said Mabel, "And I have an idea so she doesn't run away in case she recognizes us."

"What?" asked the man.

"Please don't." muttered Dipper.

"You still need to do a final check." Pointed out Candy.

"That doesn't mean I should talk to someone as a girl." Said Dipper.

"She's going to find out anyway." Whispered Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"Fine…" said Dipper.

Both Dipper and Mabel activated their curses. The man blinked and shrugged.

"We'll stay with him and make sure he doesn't get lost." Said Kitsu.

The man sighed, he was too used to people saying things like that.

Ursa did the final check.

"It's not here." Said Ursa.

Candy crossed out the area on the map.

"All right! We'll go find her." Said Ursa.

Ursa climbed onto May Belle and she ran off to find the girl.

"Hey… I have a question for you." Said Kitsu.

"What?" responded the man.

"Why don't you use a GPS?" asked Kitsu.

The man didn't respond.

"That's a very good question." Said Candy.

"It would solve that problem." Said Grenda.

Meanwhile with Ursa and May Belle they managed to find the girl crying near a fallen tree.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Ursa.

She looked up.

She looked at Ursa.

"I'm fine…" she managed to say.

She looked at May Belle.

"I'm just a unicorn." Said May Belle.

"We're friends." Said Ursa trying to figure out a good lie for now.

"That sounds reasonable." Said the girl.

"What?" asked Ursa and May Belle.

"Sorry, but I'm not stranger to… well strange things." Said the girl blushing a little.

"Okay…" said Ursa.

He sat down next to her.

"So… what's wrong?" asked May Belle.

"I wanted to go on a training trip with my dad." Said the girl, "But my dad was too busy training my brother Ryuu since he's the heir. So he asked Ryoga to train me instead."

She sniffed a little and whispered away the tears.

"But he didn't get it wasn't about the training! I just wanted spend some time with him…" she cried, "And now I'm stuck half way around the world all because I couldn't tell him the truth…"

She punched a nearby log, breaking it a little.

She sighed.

"Do you feel better?" asked Ursa.

"A little." She sighed, "I should find Ryoga."

"We'll help." Said Ursa.

"Thank you." Said the girl, "Ano…"

"What?" asked Ursa.

"Sorry it's just that… why are you a girl?" asked the girl.

"What?" asked Ursa.

"I mean I saw you as a boy earlier…" said the girl.

"Wait you knew?" asked Ursa.

"Whoa!" said May Belle.

"How… how did you know?" asked Ursa.

"Well you are wearing the same clothes as earlier." Said the girl.

May Belle started laughing.

"Also my dad turns into a woman too… so I guess I was able to tell because of that." She said blushing quite a bit.

May Belle was laughing hysterically now.

"We should really find Ryoga!" said the girl.

"Oh yeah…" said Ursa.

"Oh I'm Sayaka." Said the girl, "Sayaka Saotome."

"Dipper Pines." Said Ursa.

"Though we call him Ursa as a girl." Laughed May Belle.

"Stop it!" said Ursa.

Sayaka laughed.

They both got on to May Belle and rode her to where the others were with the man who was named Ryoga.

"(I'm sorry…)" said Sayaka surprised to see he was still human.

"(It's okay.)" Said Ryoga.

"(I'm sorry that I have to turn you into P-Chan again.)" said Sayaka.

"(It's okay.)" said Ryoga who then realized what she said, "(Wait… what?)"

Sayaka once again splashed him with a water bottle.

"(They told me if we somehow ended up in another county I had to turn do this so I can keep a better eye on you… I'm so sorry! But it was the only way…)" said Sayaka.

Pig Ryoga or as she called that form P-Chan came out of his clothes and a oinked something that would have translated a grown.

She picked up him and then looked at his backpack.

"(Oh man…)" said Sayaka.

She tried to pick it up.

"I got it." Said Grenda.

She easily picked it up.

Both Sayaka and P-Chan were surprised.

"Wow! That's amazing! Ryoga's backpack is so heavy!" said Sayaka.

"It's not that heavy." Said Grenda.

"So what do we do?" asked May Belle.

"I should call my parents." Said Sayaka, "But I didn't bring a cellphone."

"Maybe it's better if we use a landline." Said Ursa.

"Hopefully we can convince Grunkle Stan." Said May Belle.

Ursa grabbed the thermos and used them on herself and May Belle.

"Wait you have Jusenkyo Curses?" asked Sayaka.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"You know about Jusenkyo?" asked Mabel.

P-Chan oinked.

"Oh… yeah…" said Mabel.

As they walked to the Mystery Shack, they told the two about American Jusenkyo.

"I have to ask Grandma Cologne if she knows anything." Said Sayaka.

"Wait mentioned your dad turns into a woman, does that mean he's cursed?" asked Mabel.

Sayaka nodded.

"My Grandpa on my dad's side turns into a panda and one of my step moms turn into a cat." She said.

"One of your step moms?" asked Kitsu.

"Well my dad… more than one wife." Said Sayaka.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"Seriously?" asked Kitsu.

"Is it a Chinese thing?" asked Grenda.

"I'm Japanese." Said Sayaka, "And it's not a normal thing… When my parents were young my dad was in the middle of a love triangle, so the only way to settle it without them killing each other was to find a way to marry them all."

"You're serious?" asked Dipper.

"I am." Said Sayaka, "I have 10 brothers and sisters thanks to my dad. But I have an older brother, an older sister and a younger brother from my mom."

"Wow… your life is pretty crazy." Said Mabel.

"That's only half of it." Said Sayaka.

"By the way, you speak English pretty well." Said Candy trying to get topic away from the awkwardness of Sayaka's family.

"Yeah, my aunt encouraged all of us to be bilingual." Said Sayaka.

"why?" asked Mabel.

Sayaka paled, "You don't want know…" said Sayaka, "By the way I know I game my name to Dipper… and…"

"Mabel!" said Mabel.

"But I'm Sayaka Saotome." Said Sayaka.

"Candy." Said Candy.

"I'm Grenda!" said Grenda.

"Kitsu." Said Kitsu.

"Actually her name is Pacifica, she has a Jusenkyo Curse too and turns to a Kitsune." Said Mabel.

"Mabel!" said Pacifica.

"She's from Out of town." Pointed out Mabel, "She doesn't know who you are."

"Are you and Dipper related?" asked Sayaka.

"Yep! We're twins!" said Mabel.

"That's so cool!" said Sayaka.

Soon they made it to the shack.

"Okay we're in the Pacific Time Zone… so what time would be in your home town?" asked Dipper.

"What time is it?" asked Sayaka.

"About 2:45." Said Dipper.

"I think it's 8:30 back home… it's summer vacation so it should be fine to call." Said Sayaka.

"First we have to convince Stan to use the phone." Said Dipper.

"What's a Grunkle?" asked Sayaka.

"Great Uncle." Said Mabel.

"Oh… okay…" said Sayaka.

They made it to the Mystery Shack and Sayaka told Stan her story.

"Please… just let me call my family…" said Sayaka.

"Who's going to pay me back for how much it costs?" asked Stan.

He looked at Kitsu.

"Seriously?" asked Kitsu.

"I'll ask my aunt to transfer over money. She's rich.f" Said Sayaka, "Just please… I want to get in contact with my family."

"How did you even walk from Japan?" asked Stan.

"I don't know…" said Sayaka, "And I was there…"

Stan sighed, "Fine you can use the phone."

They showed her to the phone and Sayaka took a breath as she called her family remembering the international codes.

In the Nerima Ward of Tokyo at the Saotome-Tendo dojo the rather large Saotome family ate breakfast.

That was when the phone rang.

"(I'll get it.)" said a girl who was around 10 and had purple-ish hair put into twin burns.

She went and grabbed the phone.

"(Hello!)" she cheerfully greeted.

"(Hi Perfume.)" sighed Sayaka on the other end.

"(Sayaka! Oh it's been so long!)" the girl named Perfume said, "(How is the training going?)"

"(You know how everyone joked about us ending up in South America?)" asked Sayaka on the other end.

"(Of course… Wait…)" said Perfume.

"(I'm in North America… we somehow walked all the way to North America!)" cried Sayaka on the other end.

"(I'll go get daddy! Okay!)" said Perfume.

She went back to the living room.

"(Who is it?)" asked a man with black hair put into a braid.

"(It's Sayaka! And she and Ryoga made to North America!)" said Perfume.

The man froze.

He looked at his three wives, one of them had black hair that seemed to be almost blue put into a ponytail.

The second had actual blue hair put into a hair style with buns with most of free flowing.

And the last had dark brown hair that was put into a bun.

All three of them looked at him with identical expressions.

"I told you so" was the what the expressions said.

The man sighed and went to get the phone.

"(Hey Sayaka…)" said the man nervously, "(So you made it to north America… are you sure?")

"(I'm in… wait a second…)" said Sayaka.

He heard some speak English on the other end.

"(Gravity Falls, Oregon.)" said Sayaka.

The man sighed.

"(I'll talk it over with your mom and the others and we'll figure out a way to get you home…)" said her father, "(Don't worry… we'll find a way to get her back. You turned Ryoga in P-Chan)"

"(I did…") said Sayaka.

"(You promise not to leave the town in you're staying in?)" asked Ranma.

"I won't leave…" sighed Sayaka.

"(Good." Said Ranma, "Stay safe)"

"(I will… love you…)" sighed Sayaka.

"(I love you too)" he said.

The man hung up the phone and then turned around his three wives were already there.

"(Come on, I hate it when you're the same page.)" said Ranma.

"(Ranma…)" sighed the one with the bun, "(We told you dump her on Ryoga was a bad idea.)"

"(Ukyo's right)" sighed the with the ponytail.

"(Look, we all thought it was a joke... I don't think any of us really expected them to wind up on another continent.") pointed out the man named Ranma.

"(He's got a point…)" said Ukyo.

"(Look she's fine.") said Ranma, ("It sounds like she put the got really lost… so we don't have to worry.)"

"(I guess Ranma's right)" sighed the one with blue hair.

"(Seriously Shampoo?)" asked the one with the ponytail.

"(Shampoo's right Akane, Sayaka is one of more capable of the kids.)" said Ukyo, "(I'd trust her to take care of herself more than say Kimiko or Lotion.)"

"(Do you have toy bad mouth our kids?)" asked Shampoo and Akane at the same time.

Ukyo sighed.

"(So where are they?)" asked Ukyo.

"(In a town called Gravity Falls.)" sighed Ranma.

"(Gravity Falls… interesting.)" said something who was standing behind Ranma.

Ranma's hair immediately went up straight.

"(Don't worry, I'll make sure Sayaka's safe.)" said the person.

The person left the room.

"(You forgot she was here… didn't you?)" asked Akane.

Ranma didn't answer.

Back in Gravity Falls, the phone rang. Stan grabbed it.

"Hello, you reached the Mystery Shack." Said Stan.

"Hello, Stanley." Said a voice on the other end.

Stan immediately paled.

"Nabiki Tendo." Growled Stan.

"The one and only." Said the woman on the other end (who was named Nabiki).

"What do you want?" asked Stan.

"I have a job for you." Said Nabiki, "One that only you can do."

"Look, do you think wait, my niece and nephew are visiting for the summer…" said Stan.

"A niece and nephew, are they Shermy's grandkids, if I remember correctly they turn 13 by the end of the summer." Said Nabiki, "IF they're the ones then that's actually perfect for this job."

"Don't' you dare get them involved!" yelled Stan.

"Oh… I haven't told you the job yet… don't worry it's not that dirty, yes it breaks laws but it's laws you wouldn't mind breaking. And don't worry your little twins will be safe." Explained Nabiki, "After I have nieces and nephews I care about…. In fact it's about that."

"What do you mean?" asked Stan.

"See my younger sister is an a rather interesting situation, her husband's a polygamist. I consider all my bother in law's children my nieces and nephews, though I'm closest to my sister's children obviously…" said Nabiki, "And other interesting thing is that my family has a history in martial arts. My father ran a dojo, my brother-law and sister inherited it."

"What does this have to do with anything?" asked Stan.

"See my niece went on a training trip with my brother in law's friend. A friend who has no sense of direction. In fact we were joking that he would end up South America before they noticed they weren't in Japan anymore…" explained Nabiki, "Turns out we were half right. She now inform neck of the woods."

Stan's eyes winded, he remember Sayaka from earlier. And the fact that she mentioned that her aunt was rich.

"Wait… she doesn't have red hair does she?" asked Stan.

"Oh you found her?" asked Nabiki, "Is she still there?"

"I think so." Said Stan, "Let go check."

Stan put the phone down hoping she was still with the twins.

Sayaka playing video games with the others in the living room, deciding to stay put for a bit before settling on where to stay in town… after all this situation was weird.

"Hey! New kid! The phones for you." Said Stan.

"Really?" asked Sayaka, "Who is it?"

"You're aunt." Said Stan.

Sayaka blinked then paled.

"Okay…" she said getting up clutching P-Chan.

She went to get the phone.

"How did you find her again?" asked Stan.

"We met her in the forest." Said Dipper.

Stan sighed, "To of all the people you had to meet in the forest, you just had to meet the niece of the Black Queen of Japan…"

"Oh wow… that explains why her aunt wanted her to be bilingual." Said Mabel.

Then she processed what Stan said.

"Wait her aunt is who?" asked Mabel.

"You mean… that woman… you mentioned…" said Dipper.

"Wait… you know the Black Queen of Japan?" asked Kitsu, "I thought she was an unban legend!"

"She's real all right and unfortunately I owe her money." Said Stan.

Sayaka sighed and picked up the phone.

She gulped.

"(Aunt Kasumi…)" she asked hopefully.

"(You know it's me.)" said Nabiki on the other end.

Sayaka sighed.

"(Ho did you get this number?)" asked Sayaka.

"(Oh… Stan owed someone some money and that debt eventually transferred over to me… and of course he does shady dealings.)" said Nabiki, "(It's just a coincidence that you were at his house… I just know you were in Gravity falls.)"

"(And how did you know that?)" asked Sayaka.

"(I'm visiting for the week)" said Nabiki.

Sayaka sighed.

"(Don't worry you can trust Stan, he might be a criminal, but he's a criminal I can trust. Wait can you put me on Speaker? I might want to say some stuff to Ryoga.)" said Nabiki.

Sayaka sighed and did so.

"All right, Ryoga you don't have worry about taking care of Sayaka, I'm putting Stan in charge taking care of her." In English.

"(Um… he's not here…)" said Sayaka.

"Then go get him." said Nabiki.

She sighed and went back to the room they were playing video games.

"My aunt wants to talk to all three of us." Said Sayaka.

"Three of us?" asked Stan.

"The pig she's hold is really a man." Said Grenda.

"What?" asked Stan.

"Jusenkyo." Said Dipper.

Stan was surprised then shrugged it off.

"Okay! Listen Stan, I'm putting you in charge of taking care of Sayaka until me and my family can figure out a way to bring her back to Japan. " said Nabiki.

"Okay what do I get in return?"" asked Stan.

"I'll cut off your debt." Said Nabiki, "How much depends on how good of a job you do, and if you do a good enoguh job, then I'll completely call off your debt."

"Oh boy!" yelled Stan who began to dance.

"(Is he dancing?)" asked Nabiki in Japanese.

"(He is.)" sighed Sayaka.

Stan realized what he was doing.

"Remember I expect none of my enemies kidnaping her or worse." Said Nabiki.

"Yeah, yeah, I doubt any of you enemies know about this town." Said Stan.

"Did you once get the town removed from the map due to some incident?" asked Nabiki.

"Look that's not important." Said Stan, "If anything it helps keeping her safe."

"Fine…" said Nabiki, "By the way Ryoga, you don't have to stay. You can get lost for all I care."

P-Chan oinked something.

"Sorry P-Chan I don't speak pig." Replied Nabiki.

Sayaka was quiet.

"(Sayaka, yes he is a criminal, but I wouldn't put him in charge of you if I didn't trust him. He knows what's imprint in life and one of those things is family. Trust me, it's not my place to tell you his secrets but I can tell you one thing, he loves his family. Make friends with his niece and nephew… I'm sure you'll get along. We should be lucky you chose English as your second language.)" said Nabiki to Sayaka.

"(Okay Aunt Nabiki…)" sighed Sayaka.

"Okay Stan, remember this is a big job. So I trust you with her safety." Said Nabiki,

"

Don't worry I'll treat her like Dipper and Mabel. Said Stan.

"Also house Ryoga when he's in town… he'll come and go… Don't expect him to b there longer than a week."

"Fine…" muttered Stan as P-Chan sighed.

"Good… hopefully I'll see you soon." Said Nabiki, "Good luck…"

The other kids were in the door way listening in.

Sayaka just covered her face in embarrassed.

Back in Japan, Nabiki ended her call.

"(You left her with a criminal?)" asked Akane with her eye twitching.

"(I wouldn't have done it if I didn't completely trust him)" said Nabiki, "(And that thing about Family… it's 100 percent true. To be honest, our of all of the people in my debt he's the one I admire the most.)"

"(But you still left her with a criminal!)" said Akane.

"(And for free might I add)" said Nabiki.

The other three decided to let the two bicker.

After all Akane was Nabiki's sister.

And so they finally met that girl they met in the future… but none of were expecting her to be related too the Black Queen Japan… AKA one of the few people in the world that knew Stan's true identity.

Well it's a small world after all…

A/N: Yeah... I went with the Marry them All option... Because last time I did story with the future Ranma cast I got complaints... that and I figured it would be an interesting plot point about the Saotome Family...

Also I won't say who Sayaka's mom is for now... Other than it's not Shampoo (as stated in the chapter), I want ambiguous for now, but I have chosen who her mom is...

Also cookies to The Keeper of Worlds, Plumalchemyst and foxchick1 They all got the identity correct!


	16. Sayaka's First Day

A/N: Sorry for a lack of Next Time... I wrote it, it must have gotten lost during the spell checking.

Also normally I don't respond to anonymous reviews, but I'm making a rare expectation for dastryin: Ranma is not her mom... I'm saying it now... BUT that's doesn't mean he's not a mom, one of Sayaka's younger brother's was the result of a night between Ranma-Chan and one of his wives using instant man water resulting in a pregnant Ranma. I'll go into more details in an upcoming chapter...

Chapter 16: Sayaka's First Day

Sayaka woke up from the floor. She looked up at the celling and looked around.

"(Oh right… Aunt Nabiki's acquaintance)" she muttered to herself.

She got up, went through her backpack, got her marital Gi, and then got changed in the bathroom.

She began to some exercises outside.

Less than hour later.

"Good. You're still here." Said Stan from the porch, "I wasn't sure if you run away."

"No I didn't…" said Sayaka.

"Good, because breakfast is ready." Said Stan.

She went t join him in the kitchen where the twins were eating pancakes.

"You know I was thinking." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Stan.

"Sayaka's aunt, you mentioned she's worse than the Yakuza." Said Dipper.

"Pretty much." Said Stan.

"It's true." Said Sayaka.

"Why would she care about her family so much?" asked Dipper.

"It's a long story." Said Ryoga entering the room, "But at one point Akane and Kasumi were kidnapped by her enemies, and Nabiki vowed not to let that happen again."

"Did they both turn out okay?" asked Mabel.

"They did, it was years ago." Said Ryoga, "By the way Stan ever hear the rumor that the Black Queen's Brother in law can summon tornados?"

"Not really…" said Stan.

"Oh…" said Ryoga.

"What is that true?" asked Dipper.

"It's true." Said Sayaka, "I'm not old enoguh to learn it yet."

"Wait you dad can summon tornados?" asked Dipper, "How is that even possible."

"It's an old technique from China." Explained Sayaka.

Dipper looked at her.

"That just raises further questions." Said Dipper.

"By the way Ryoga, I was wondering why you fluent in English?" asked Mabel.

"Picked it up while traveling around." Said Ryoga.

They decided not to ask again considering the fact that he led Sayaka all the way there on foot.

Ryoga sighed.

"By the way I'm leaving today." Sighed Ryoga.

"Okay…" said Sayaka.

"(You're not going to fight with me?)" asked Ryoga.

"(I know you're embarrassed by the fact that you led me all the way here.)" replied Sayaka, "(Besides Stan is in charge of me… right now…)"

"You know it's rude to have a conversation we can't understand." Said Stan.

"Sorry…" said Sayaka.

That was when Waddle showed up and began to poke his nose at Ryoga.

"Oh! Waddles made a friend!" said Mabel.

This made Sayaka laugh.

Sometime later Mabel and Dipper were getting ready for the search.

"We'll be back later." Said Mabel.

"Whatever!" called out Stan.

Both of them left the shack and they noticed Sayaka reading a book under a tree. She was wearing a sundress (yes that's going to be important).

"Hey! Sayaka! We're going to explore the forest with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica! You want to come?" asked Mabel.

"Oh no thanks, I'd only get in the way." Said Sayaka.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"You didn't get in the way yesterday." Said Dipper.

"But Ryoga did half the work." Said Sayaka, "Besides I'd just be a drag along… I'm okay staying here."

"Come on!" said Mabel.

Mabel grabbed her arm.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" said Mabel.

Sayaka sighed.

"Fine…" she said.

She followed them into the forest for the journal search.

Back inside the Shack.

Ryoga looked around, he opened the door and found Soos' horrible pipe filled break room.

He then turned around and found himself walking up the stairs.

"This is Ryoga…" said Stan introducing him to Soos and Wendy, "He was the caretaker until Sayaka's aunt made me do it."

"Is he seriously lost?" asked Wendy.

"He is…" said Stan.

"Go down stairs!" called out Wendy.

"Where's the stairs again?" asked Ryoga.

"To the left!" said Soos.

"I found the bathroom." Said Ryoga.

"I'm begging to wonder if the "joke" about him taking that kid to South America is a joke." Sighed Stan.

Meanwhile at the Dipper, Mabel and Sayaka made it to the meeting spot, turned out Candy and Grenda were already there.

"Oh hey! You're here!" said Grenda.

"Ano… Sorry for intruding but Mabel wouldn't say no." said Sayaka.

"Hey! It's fine." Said Grenda.

"So… do you like Monster Mon?" asked Candy.

"It's never been my thing…" said Sayaka, "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Said Dipper, "It's not for everyone."

"So what are you into?" asked Candy.

"I like Sailor Moon!" said Sayaka with her eyes sparkling holding up the book she reading earlier.

"I think I've heard of that." Said Mabel, "It's about that Super Hero Team of girls right?"

Sayaka nodded.

She held up her book, which was volume 7.

"This one is my favorite arc." Said Sayaka, "The one with the Death Eaters!"

She handed the book to Mabel.

"It's Japanese." Said Mabel.

"Sorry…" said Sayaka blushing, "I forgot…"

"hey it's okay, you thought you were in Japan for a while." Assured Dipper.

"Yeah…" she managed to squeak out.

That was when Kitsu arrived.

"SO she's joining us…" said Kitsu.

"Sorry…" she said.

"What?" asked Kitsu.

"You don't have to apologize." Said Dipper.

"Okay…" said Sayaka.

'Okay… so we haven't gone to this part of the forest yet." Said Dipper.

"Ano…" said Sayaka, "What are we doing exactly…"

"Oh yeah we haven't explained about the Journal." Said Mabel.

And they began to explain about the Journals.

Back at the Mystery Shack. ..

In the gift shop, they heard Ryoga called out "Hey I can't seem to find a way out of here!"

"What level are you!" shouted Stan.

I'm not sure." Called out Ryoga.

Stan sighed.

"If he doesn't leave the Shack in the next half hour I'm turning him into an attraction." Said Stan.

"Can't blame you." Said Wendy flipping through a magazine.

Back in the forest.

"So strange thing happen in this town and there's journals about them?" asked Sayaka, "And you think the one you don't' have might have a cure for Jusenkyo?"

"That's right." Said Dipper.

"Okay that sounds reasonable." Said Sayaka.

"What seriously?" asked Kitsu.

"I mean you guys do have your own version of Jusenkyo." Said Sayaka, "It just makes sense…"

"She got a point." Said Mabel.

And so they began their search, but Sayaka didn't do much. She want's sure how to go about it.

"Hey… you okay?" asked Dipper.

"I'm fine…" said Sayaka, "I think I need a break…"

She went not too far away to sit.

Mabel began to pout.

"Oh man!" said Mabel.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper,.

"I'm trying to be her friend, but…" said Mabel.

"She's really shy." Said Grenda.

"It's not your fault." Said Candy.

"I know…" said Mabel, "How do I break her out of her shell though."

Nearby Sayaka sat down.

"Maybe I should just go back to the shack…" she said.

That was when she heard something behind her, it was a teen in a hoody who had tripped.

"Oh are you okay?" asked Sayaka.

"I'm, fine…" he said, "I noticed you hanging out them… you friends..."

"Not really…" said Sayaka.

"Oh that's good then." Said the teen, "Because I think we should go on a date."

Sayaka immediately stiffened, she started to get a bad feeling.

"I don't know... I don't even know you…" said Sayaka.

"Come on, you're so cute…" said the teen.

He took her hand.

She felt his and realized his was something very wrong with it.

So she decided to toss him.

And he landed right in front of the Journal Searching group.

"What the!" yelled Mabel.

"No you again!" yelled Dipper.

Sayaka ran over to the group.

"Do you know what he is?" asked Saia, "Because he is, he isn't human."

"Wait how did you know he wasn't human?" asked Dipper.

"His hand didn't feel right." Said Sayaka.

"Don't worry he's just a bunch of gnomes." Said Mabel.

That was when the teen got up and his hood fell revealing he was indeed a bun of gnomes standing together.

"Great! Why did you have to ruin another chance at getting a queen!" yelled the gnome at the head.

"I didn't do anything!" yelled Dipper.

"He's right Jeff, she threw you on her own." Agreed Mabel.

"Is there a history between them?" asked Sayaka.

The others shrugged because this was before the formation of the group.

"Look you don't have any leaf blowers on you! So I think it's time to get another queen." Said the one named Jeff.

"Leaf blowers?" asked Kitsu.

"Long story." Said Dipper.

"Gnomes of the forest!" called out Jeff.

"Oh they're summoning the gnome-bot again." Sighed Dipper.

"Don't worry, there's more of us this time! Plus our secret weapons!" said Mabel.

Dipper sighed .

They watched as the gnomes formed a giant robot.

"Seriously?" asked Kitsu.

"You know you're going to have to tell us your history." Said Grenda.

"Yeah…" said Dipper.

Mabel tossed him a bottle of water, and both of them activated their curses.

"Wait you two have Jusenkyo Curses?" asked Jeff noticing this from the top, "Since when?"

"After the last time we fought." Said May Belle.

"Hmm… okay." Said Jeff, "Remember is the red head we want!"

"Wait the Kitsune or the normal girl." Said one of the other gnomes.

"The normal girl." Said Jeff.

The gnome bot began to attack them.

He was about to punch Ursa but Sayaka grabbed him out of the way.

Candy mentioned to the two of them, Ursa created a sort of root tent to protect them from the gnomes for the time being.

"So anyways the guy at the top is the leader.. I think." Said May Belle.

"If we get rid of them he they start panicking." Said Ursa.

"Okay…" said Candy who began to come up with a plan.

Back at the Mystery shack Ryoga was wandering around the gallery.

"Why is he wandering around?" asked tourist.

"That's the mysterious lost man! He hen sense of direction… he can't even leave the shack because of it… forever tormented by this fact." Said Stan.

The Tourists gasped and took picture.

Ryoga sighed.

He just deiced to ignore it, after all he's known Nabiki for years. It would make sense that one of her associates would pull something like that.

Hell he could picture Nabiki doing the same thing.

Back in the forestry, the gnomes broke the tent that Ursa made.

"Okay! Are you ready?" asked Candy.

The others nodded.

Ursa created a club for Grenda, and she, May Belle and Kitsu began to attack the Gnome-Bot's legs.

"Hey! Stop that!" said Jeff.

"It burns!" yelled one of the gnomes being attacked by Kitsu.

"Ow! OW! OWWWW" said one being attacked by Grenda.

"Since when do Unicorns shook rainbows!" yelled a third being attack by May Belle.

"This is bad!" said Jeff.

As the gnome-bot started to shake as it could no longer properly stand a tree started to grow.

A tree that Sayaka was in.

Once the tree was high enoguh she jumped onto the Gnome-Bot's shoulder.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit too young to be attractive to strange little men." Said Sayaka.

"What?" asked Jeff.

She then preceded to kick him so far away that he was nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

"And Team Sprocket is launched off again!" said Candy.

"Nice!" said Ursa.

Due to Jeff launched away and the fact that the gnomes were kind of useless with other the gnome-bot immediately broke apart in the panic.

"I need orders!" yelled one.

"Why we agree to that again!" yelled another.

"We have to stop listening to Jeff!" yelled out a third.

"Shmebulock!" said fourth.

However due to this Sayaka started falling to the ground.

However Sayaka created a soft bush to land on.

"Thank you." Said Sayaka.

However Ursa was blushing.

"What?" asked Sayaka.

"I didn't mean to!" said Ursa.

"What's wrong bro-bro?" asked Mabel.

Then Sayaka turned bright red.

"It's not your fault…" said Sayaka, "Really…"

"Wait…" said Kitsu.

"He saw her underwear…" said Candy relating what they were talking.

May Belle started laughing.

This only made Sayaka and Ursa turned even redder.

"Next time you have wear your marital arts outfit." Said May Belle.

"Wait… next time…" said Sayaka.

"Yeah! You have to join us next time…" said May Belle.

"Why?" asked Sayaka.

"Because we're friends duh…" said May Belle.

Sayaka blinked then ran away.

They all stood there.

"What… what just happened?" asked Kitsu.

"I don't know…" said Grenda.

"Dipper go talk to her. "said May Belle.

"Why me?" asked Ursa.

"You saw her underwear." Joked May Belle.

Ursa sighed and decided to pour warm water on herself before doing so…well after doing the final check.

Thankfully Sayaka didn't get too far away this time.

"Hey you okay?" asked Dipper once he found.

"I'm sorry…" said Sayaka.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dipper.

Sayaka, "I don't' know I'd be a good friend to have or not…" said Sayaka.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"I don't have any friends back home…" said Sayaka.

Dipper blinked and relied that was the reason why she was so shy and apologized a lot.

"My family has a reputation because of that my classmates avoid me…" sighed Sayaka, "I get along with my brother Kisuke and my sister Perfume... but…"

"Hey… I don't have many friends back home either." Said Dipper.

Sayaka didn't respond.

"Don't worry everything's going to be okay." Sid Dipper.

"Are you sure you want be friends with someone like me?" asked Sayaka.

"Hey, your life sounds almost as crazy as mine." Said Dipper, "Don't matter to me."

Sayaka blushed when he said that.

"Thank you…" said Sayaka as she felt her heart start to pound a little.

She got up, and both of them began to blush (well even further for Sayaka).

"Don't' wear a dress next time though." Sid Dipper.

"Don't worry I promise." Said Sayaka.

Meanwhile with the others.

Candy and Kitsu were pouting.

"What's wrong?" asked Mabel.

"What are you jealous that he saw her underwear?" asked Grenda.

"What no! That's so gross!" said Kitsu.

"Maybe a little." Admitted Candy adjusting her glasses.

"Seriously?" asked Kitsu.

"Whoa! Candy!" laughed Mabel.

That was when Sayaka and Dipper came back.

"You okay?" asked Mabel.

"I'm fine… sorry for running away." Said Sayaka.

"It's fine." Said Mabel.

"Come on! Let's head back to the Shack!" yelled Grenda.

When they got back to the Mystery Shack they found a long line.

"Come on! Come all!" said Stan, "See the amazing lost man!"

Sayaka sighed.

"Is… is that normal for that guy?" asked Grenda.

"I heard when he met Grandma Cologne he got lost in her apartment when trying to leave." Said Sayaka.

"Is her apparent big?" asked Mabel.

"No…" said Sayaka.

"He's going to stuck here for a while, isn't he?" asked Candy.

"Probably…" said Sayaka.

And so Stan made a lot of money off Ryoga's lack of sense of direction.

Also Sayaka joined the group searching for the journal making friends for the first time.

However, she also started devolving feelings for Dipper… so of course Dipper gained yet another person who was after him… though much like Pacifica and Candy, he was completely unaware of it…

Next Time: They meet another Fae, this time a female who's in love with Lux. Because of that she does something to Dipper. What does she do? Find out next time!


	17. Make Like a Tree

Chapter 17: Make Like a Tree

Ursa did the final check for the day as the girls all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nothing bad happened." Said Candy.

"I know." Said Mabel.

"Nice to have a low key day for once!" said Kitsu.

"You got that right!" said Grenda.

"So are there days like this?" asked Sayaka.

"Sometimes." Said Mabel.

As Ursa finished the final check she wasn't aware that someone was watching the group.

"So that's the little Dryad who think she make Lux fall in love with her." Said that someone.

Ursa was done with the final check.

"Still no journal?" asked Candy.

"Nope." Answered Ursa.

"My, my, my…" said a voice.

They turned to see a teen girl in a tree. She wore a dark blue dress and had white hair had that pink streaks.

"Great… looks like we spoke too soon." Muttered Kitsu.

"So the Ursa I heard so much about!" said the girl.

"Who are you?" asked Ursa.

"Oh I guess Lux never mentioned me." Said the girl who suddenly appeared behind her.

"Great… another Fae." Muttered Ursa.

"Oh so you know what I am… I guess it makes since Lux probably told you…" said the girl.

"What do you want?" asked Ursa.

"Lux is mine you got that." Said the girl.

"Oh…" said Ursa, "You can have him."

Ursa got out a thermos and poured hot water on himself.

"Look I'm really a boy, and I don't even want him." said Dipper.

The girl started laughing.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" asked the girl.

Dipper face palmed.

The girl poked him in the forehead.

"He will be mine you hear." Said the girl.

Then she disappeared.

Dipper sighed.

"Who's Lux?" asked Sayaka.

"He's a Fae who in love with Ursa." Said Mabel.

"I told him I'm a boy who's not even interested but he didn't listen." Said Dipper.

"That's sounds reasonable." Said Sayaka.

They all stared at Sayaka who blushed.

"My dad had to deal with similar things growing up." Said Sayaka.

"Oh, okay…" said Mabel.

"That actually makes sense." Said Dipper.

The next day, Dipper started to wake up, when he rubbed his eyes something felt wrong.

He looked at his hands and started screaming.

This woke up Mabel, who looked at Dipper and started screaming too.

This of course woke up Stan and Sayaka. Both of them ran towards the twin's room looking to fight whatever was making them scream.

They both saw the reason why they were screaming.

Dipper's arms were wooden and seemed to be growing leaves from his fingertips.

"What's going on!" he yelled.

"Okay that's not normal!" yelled Stan.

"Do you think it might be a side effect from his curse?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know I never heard of a curse effecting some like that." Said Sayaka.

"Maybe if we activate your curse it will go away." Said Mabel.

"I'll go get the cold water." Said Stan.

Dipper got out of bed and they noticed his feet were in a similar shape but instead of leave his toes were more root-like.

Stan came in and splashed Dipper with cold water.

But that only made thing worse, the wood began to crawl up his arms more as some of Ursa's hair started turn into leaves.

Thankfully they kept a thermos in the room and Mabel quickly splashed her with warm water and it started to slow down again.

"Okay so it looks like activating your curse makes it worse." Said Mabel.

"What's happening!" yelled Dipper as both his arms were complete made of wood now and his fingers were merely twigs and his feet were closer to small tree stumps than anything.

"Hey do you think you can call someone?" asked Stan.

"It's close to midnight back home." Said Sayaka, "It's too late to call."

"great…" muttered Stan.

"It's like you're turning into a tree." Said Mabel.

"Oh man, I think you're right." Said Dipper, "Why am I turning into a tree!"

"I'll go get the journal." Sighed Stan.

Mabel grabbed Dipper's and they looked through.

Unfortunately there was nothing.

Stan came in a few minutes later.

"I can't find anything." Said Stan.

"Oh man, oh man…" said Dipper freaking out.

"Calm down, we're figure something out." Said Mabel.

"I know… I know…" said Dipper.

"Ano…" said Sayaka.

"Yeah?" asked Dipper.

"Should we call the others… I know it's early but it might be a good idea to brainstorm." Said Sayaka.

"Candy might be a big help." Admitted Mabel.

Dipper sighed.

"Minds as well." said Dipper.

About an hour later Dipper's legs were completely wooden as were his shoulders with his nose starting to turn to wood as well.

"Do you have any idea why this is happening?" asked Kitsu.

"No idea!" said Dipper.

"Honestly I can't think of anything." Sighed Candy.

"Although I'm wondering why you're not turning into a pine tree." Said Grenda.

Everyone in the room looked at Grenda.

Kitsu's eyes widened as it hit her.

"Wait didn't you say turning into Ursa makes it go faster?" asked Kitsu.

"Yeah." Said Dipper.

"I think I figured out what's going on…" muttered Kitsu.

"What?" asked Mabel.

Both Sayaka and Candy's eyes widened quickly figuring it out.

"That girl from yesterday!" said Candy.

Dipper's eyes wedded and remembered Bianca poking him in the forehead.

"Of course! Getting rid of a love rival in such a weird way." Said Sayaka, "I should have noticed it before."

They all stared at Sayaka who blushed.

"There's a reason why my dad married three women." Said Sayaka, "From what I heard things got weird…"

"All right!" yelled Mabel, "Let's go get that woman to change her back!"

"Mabel! Fae have no weakness remember!" said Dipper, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! But you do want to turn into a tree?" asked Mabel.

Dipper didn't answer.

"Who knows, maybe they're weak against Mabel's love beam." Said Grenda.

Dipper sighed and looked at his hands and noticed more leaves began to sprout.

"Okay." Said Dipper.

However as they searched for Bianca Dipper sighed… because he had to hold an umbrella.

"I know I shouldn't complain, but this feels really weird." Said Dipper.

Dipper then tripped.

"Are you okay Bro, bro…" said Mabel.

"Uh-oh…" said Dipper.

"What Uh-oh…" said Kitsu.

They noticed that his feet were now taking root in the soil.

Thankfully Grenda managed to pull him out and started giving him a piggyback ride to prevent him from taking root again.

Candy volunteered to hold the umbrella.

They noticed that Dipper's legs were starting to fuse.

"Okay this is going bad…" said Kitsu.

"How do we find her." Said Mabel.

"I have an idea…" said Sayaka blushing a little./

"What?" asked Mabel.

"We call her out." Said Sayaka , "Maybe that would work."

"Are you sure that will work?" asked Kitsu.

"It works for Martial Artists." Said Sayaka.

"Go ahead and try it." Said Kitsu.

"O-okay…" said Sayaka she took a breath.

They all looked at the newest members of the group.

"Ano… come on out! And… and… and… come out!" she cried out rather awkwardly.

They all stared at her.

Kitsu gave a sarcastic clap.

"Sorry… I haven't gotten the chance of issuing a challenge like this yet." Said Sayaka.

"Let me try." Said Mabel, "Hey you stupid fairy! Get you butt out here and fix my brother!"

They heard Bianca laughing.

She suddenly appeared in one of the trees.

"Man oh man… I've been watching you since you entered the forest and you've been so entreating." Said Bianca.

"Turn him back right now." Said Kitsu.

"Why should I, with him gone I'll have Lux all to myself." Said Bianca.

Kitsu summoned her fire, however Bianca proceed a piece of paper and tossed it at Kitsu.

Much like before she reverted to her fox form.

"Get it off!" said Kitsu.

That was when Bianca appeared right in fight of Grenda and pushed Dipper off her.

"What was that for!" yelled Dipper.

Dipper managed to get up even though he really couldn't use his legs. Then he realized why, he was taking root again.

That was when Bianca created a globe of water.

Dipper began to sweat.

"No be a good little tree let yourself become one with nature." Said Bianca.

She sent the water at Dipper thankfully Mabel took the hit.

Bianca glared at Mabel.

"I'm not letting you turn my brother into a tree!" said May Belle glaring at Bianca.

"You're just a unicorn… what can you do?" asked Bianca.

May Belle unleashed her rainbow beam sending Bianca flying.

"Yes!" cheered Candy.

Dipper smirked.

However he noticed that he couldn't moved his arms any more.

"Guys…" said Dipper.

Grenda had managed to get the tag off Kitsu and the other girls ran towards Dipper.

"It's going to be okay Dipper." Said Kitsu.

"Mabel's going to save you." Said Candy.

"I hope so…" said Dipper.

Bianca managed to get up.

"So the stories are true, unicorns do have the ability to harness the power of love." Said Bianca.

May Belle just glared at Bianca.

Bianca smirked.

She pointed at May Belle and suddenly hot water suddenly splashed her.

"If you were a real unicorn that would be a big deal… but you're not." Said Bianca, "Just let nature take it's course…"

"You're a monster." Growled Mabel.

Bianca sent a beam of white light at Mabel sending her flying.

"I'm a Fae… don't call me that." Growled Bianca.

Grenda helped up Mabel while they all glared at Bianca.

Dipper's didn't have any legs any more but rather a trunk that was slowly making it's way up his chest, how arms were more branch-like.

"I told you yesterday you can have him." said Dipper, "Just undo this already!"

"Not good enoguh." Said Bianca, "I want you gone."

"Bianca!" called out Lux's voice.

"Lux!" said Bianca happily.

Lux appeared and he looked right at Bianca.

"Is he the one that likes Dipper?" asked Sayaka.

"He is. "confirmed Candy.

Dipper looked at Lux wondering if he would be the one to save him from this fate.

He grabbed Bianca hands and began to cry.

"Thank you!" cried Lux.

They all stared at Lux.

"What…" said Dipper.

"Huh?" asked Bianca.

"Once the transformation is complete, we can finally be together Ursa!" said Lux running over towards Dipper.

"What do you mean?" asked Dipper.

"Oh I'll show you!" said Lux.

Lux glowed a golden light and suddenly they found themselves in a spirit like state.

They saw a rather bruised and battered Mabel crying in front a tree. Candy, Kitsu and Sayaka were also crying, while Grenda comforted Mabel.

It was clear that tree was once Dipper.

"This is one hour from now… well… had I not chosen to thank Bianca." Said Lux, "But I'm sure it will still play out this way."

"Dipper…" cried the future Mabel, "I'm sorry!"

That was when the tree started glow. Ursa unclothed appeared from the tree.

They all stared at Ursa.

"Dipper?" asked Future Mabel.

"I'm alive." said future Ursa.

Mabel ran over to her and hugged her.

This quickly turned in a group hug.

"Hey can you get me some hot water first." Said future Ursa.

"Wait… sweater." Said future Mabel getting out a spare sweater.

Future Ursa put the sweater on and then was splashed with warm water… but nothing happened.

"Okay! What's going on!" yelled Future Ursa.

Candy's eyes widened.

"I think… I think you're a real dryad now." Said Candy.

"What!" they all yelled.

Not just the future version but also the present versions as well… and that included Bianca.

There was another bright flash of light and they found themselves in the present.

"In an hour's time the transformation will be complete and you will no longer be cursed to turn into a human boy!" said Lux, "And we can finally be wed!"

However suddenly a glow engulfed Dipper, and suddenly he was completely human again.

"You win this round only because I would have lost more if you had turned into a tree!" yelled Bianca, "Lux will be mine!"

"Sorry Bianca but I've told you many times I will never be yours, my heart belongs to her." Said Lux.

Lux then poked Dipper in the head like Bianca did the day before.

"Oh no…" said Lux.

"I put a block on him so that you won't be able to do the same spell." Said Bianca.

"Fine then I'll find a way another way to turn you back!" said Lux.

"Please don't." said Dipper.

"I will be back!" said Bianca who disappeared.

"So Ursa…" said Lux.

"Not interested right now." Said Dipper walking away not wanting to deal with any more of this.

"I will find a way soon." said Lux who vanished.

They all walked back to the Mystery Shack.

"That was scary." Sighed Mabel.

"I know." Said Dipper.

"At least it's all over." Said Candy.

"I don't' think so…" sighed Sayaka, "If my parents stories are anything to go by she's going to try something else in the future."

"Great." Sighed Dipper.

"You guys just want to go watch Ducktective when we get back, I heard there's a maturation today." Said Grenda.

"What's that?" asked Sayaka.

"Oh you're in for a treat." Said Mabel.

"It's a show about a duck who's a detective." Said Dipper.

"Okay then…" said Sayaka.

"You guys seriously like that show?" asked Kitsu.

"Come on! It's fun!" said Mabel dragging their Kitsune friend to watch the show.

And so after a day like that they went to watch the show about the duck detective.

However Bianca would still try something and only time would tell what her next plot would be… hopefully it wouldn't be as scary as the one that she did that day.

Next Time: It's Summerween, a second Halloween in the summer! However when Robbie insults a monster things go down hill. Now they need 500 pieces of candy or die! However it doesn't help that Robbie hates the fact Dipper has a crush on Wendy and Kitsu, Candy and Sayaka doesn't like the fact that Dipper like Wendy... what will happen? Find out next time!


	18. Summerween

Chapter 18: Summerween

After what happened with Bianca they decided to take a few days off from trying to find the journal. So they just hung out at the Mystery Shack. Which was mainly them hanging out in the Gift Shop while Wendy read a magazine.

"I spy with my little eye something that's sparkly…" said Mabel.

"Is it you?" asked Dipper.

Indeed Mabel was wearing a sparkly sweater.

"Can't we do something we can all agree on?" asked Kitsu.

That was when Soos entered with a large box.

"Hey Sayaka! There's a package for you." Said Soos.

"Really?" asked Sayaka.

Soos placed it on the ground and she opened it.

Inside were various treats, letters, clothes, a portable grill, indigents to make something with the grill, spatulas and other things.

"It's a care package." Said Dipper.

"Gummies!" yelled Mabel, "I didn't know you had these in Japan! Can I have these?"

"Of course!" said Sayaka.

Mabel opened the package and groaned.

"Each one of these are individually wrapped…" said Mabel, "Why?"

They looked through the stuff.

Sayaka began to read the letters as her friends went through the care package.

After one letter., Sayaka looked up.

"Ano…" said Sayaka, "What's Summerween?"

"Summerween?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah, apparently aunt Nabiki told them about something about Summerween so they back me a costume." Said Sayaka.

"Oh cool! They sent you a Summerween costume." Said Wendy.

"What's Summerween?" asked Dipper.

"Seriously no one's told you about it yet?" asked Grenda.

The twins shook their heads no.

"Halloween is popular here that there's a second one." Said Candy.

"People go out trick or treating and even dress up." Said Kitsu.

"I take you never been…" laughed Wendy.

Kitsu glared at Wendy.

"Oh man! We love Halloween!" said Mabel.

"Twins in matching costumes, people eat it up." Said Dipper.

Mabel took out her scrapbook form somewhere and show them the picture of them on Halloween.

"Adorable." Said Candy.

"(Cute!)" squealed Sayaka in Japanese.

"You guys are awesome." Said Grenda.

"So you guys going Trick or Treating?" asked Wendy.

"Hey you're never too old for free candy!" said Mabel.

Wendy laughed.

Dipper however was blushing a little in embarrassment.

Sayaka looked at Wendy and narrowed her eyes. Then noticed something among the letters.

"Ano…" said Sayaka to Dipper.

"What is it?" asked Dipper.

"My dad wrote you a letter…" said Sayaka.

"Really? Why?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know… but it's in Japanese so I'll translate." Said Sayaka.

She took a breath.

"Dear Dipper, I heard about how you were recently cursed with a girl curse from your version of Jusenkyo. As Sayaka has probably told you I have a similar curse myself. And I figure it might be a good idea to give you advice. While it might be embarrassing at first, it's a good idea to wear dresses as a disguise, trust me I've fooled many people with those disguise. Also if a food is too girly to eat a boy, go eat it as a girl. No one will care. Another when you get older use your cuteness to get extra food, I have gotten quite a few extra scopes of ice cream or takoyaki that way. And finally try to not to hide it, the longer you hide the longer it will take to come out. I hope you and Sayaka become good friends. Signed Ranma Saotome." Read Sayaka who was extremely embarrassed when she finished the letter.

Dipper wasn't sure how to take the advice, while the others were laughing.

"Sorry, sorry…" apologized Wendy.

"Yeah sorry… it's just your dad's advice." Laughed Mabel.

"The last piece is a good one, but the rest…" said Kitsu.

"I know… I know…" said Dipper.

"Dad…" sighed Sayaka trying to hide her face behind the letter.

"At least there was some good advice in it…" said Wendy.

A few days later it was Summerween, Dipper and Mabel bought their costumes earlier that day with Stan and Soos from the Summerween Super Store, Sayaka just stayed at the Shack since she already had a costume.

From the sounds of it was probably better if she stayed behind.

And soon before trick or treating Dipper, Mabel and Sayaka watched TV.

"Hey dudes you guys are existed." Said Soos.

Mabel showed him the scrapbook as Dipper told him about the thins with twins in costumes.

"Wait is Halloween a thing in Japan?" asked Mabel.

"The last few years it's gotten really popular." Said Sayaka.

"Just be careful, Summerween is a time for Ghouls and Monster but it's also the time of the Summerween Trickster." Said Soos.

"The Summer Trickster?" asked Mabel.

"Yes, the Summerween Trickster, he goes door to door eating the Children that lacks the Summerween Spirit." Said Soos.

"Well you don't have to worry about us." Said Dipper, "We have plenty of Spirit."

He ate some of the candy that Stan bought for the Trick-or-Treaters and then started choking.

"Are you okay?" asked Sayaka.

They looked at the candy, it continued Homework the Candy, Mr. Adequate Bar and Gummy Chairs.

"Loser candy." Said Mabel.

"Oh come on it can't that bad." Said Sayaka.

She took a piece and started coughing.

"(I've had burnt cookies taste better than that.)" she moaned in Japanese.

"I don't know what she said but I think she agrees." Said Mabel.

"Toss it?" asked Dipper.

"Quiet, lest the Summerween trickster hear you." Said Soos.

"Your fly's down, Soos." Said Dipper.

Dipper went to toss out of the candy when the doorbell rang.

"Dipper give them the cheap candy!" called out Stan.

Dipper sighed and answered the doorbell.

Turns out it was Wendy and Robbie.

"Hey Dipper." Said Wendy, "Forgot my jacket."

"Hey…" said Dipper nervously.

"What are you going trick or treating?" asked Robbie.

"Don't tease him." said Wendy, "Besides he's teaming up with Mabel."

"Whatever…" muttered Robbie.

Wendy looked at where she put her jacket but it wasn't' there.

"Oh man…" said Wendy, "I though I left my jacket there."

"You want me to help you?" asked Dipper.

"Sure thanks man." Said Wendy.

Wendy went to check the gift shop but before Dipper could help her.

"I know what you're doing." Said Robbie grabbing him.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Dipper.

"She my girlfriend, got it." Said Robbie.

"Is everything all right?" asked Wendy after checking the gift shop.

"Everything's fine." Said Robbie quickly letting go of Dipper.

Dipper sighed and helped Wendy looked for her jacket however. Mabel showed up.

"Hey we should get ready." Said Mabel.

"Is it okay?" asked Dipper.

"Of course." Said Wendy.

Dipper nodded and he went to put on his costume.

Grenda, Candy and Kitsu soon arrived.

Although Kitsu wasn't in her costume.

Grenda was dressed like a witch and Candy was dressed like a piece of candy.

"Hey!" said Sayaka coming down dressed like Sailor Jupiter complete with wig.

"What are dressed as again?" asked Kitsu.

'Says the person who's not in costume." Said Candy.

"I haven't picked my costume yet, all right." Said Kitsu.

"Come on guys don't fight." Said Sayaka.

"Yeah, tonight's supposed to be fun." Said Grenda.

"You guys ready?" asked Mabel from up stairs.

"Yeah!" called out Grenda.

Both of them came down with Mabel dressed like a jar of strawberry Jelly, while Dipper was dressed like a jar of peanut butter.

"ta-da!" both of them said.

"Aw…" said everyone else.

"I'm going to make you internet famous." Said Candy taking their pictures on her phone.

"Hey Pacifica where's your costume?" asked Mabel.

"I haven't decided yet." Said Kitsu.

Her clothes changed to Ariel's blue dress from the Little Mermaid.

"Should I wear blue?" asked Kitsu then switched to the pink dress from the dinner scene, "Or blue."

"The think the blue looks better." Said Grenda.

"I say pink." Said Mabel.

"I like the blue." Said Candy.

"I like the pink." Said Sayaka.

"So Dipper what do you think?" asked Mabel.

"I guess the blue look better." Said Dipper.

Kitsu blushed and switched back to the blue dress.

Robbie walked in and saw the twins costume, he started laughing.

"Man what a lame costume." Said Robbie.

Dipper glared at him.

"Nice hat." Taunted Robbie.

"What are you even still doing here?" asked Dip[per.

"Wendy still hasn't found her jacket." Said Robbie.

"Shouldn't her boyfriend be helping her?" asked Dipper.

"You want to start something." Said Robbie grabbing his shirt.

That was when Kitsu formed a fireball in her palm and Sayaka start punching her palm.

Robbie immediately let Dipper go.

"I finally found my jacket it was in the upstairs closet for some reason." Said Wendy.

"Such a strange place to find it." Said Candy adjusting her glasses.

"You finally ready for the party?" asked Robbie.

"Yeah." Said Wendy.

"Have fun at the party." Dipper told Wendy somewhat nervously.

"Thanks, have fun trick or treating." Said Wendy.

That was when the doorbell rang. Robbie groaned since he was closest.

When he opened was a very tall man wearing a strange costume with a smiley facemask.

"Trick or treat." Said the man.

"You're a bit too old for this." Said Robbie shutting the door on the man.

"Seriously Robbie?" asked Wendy.

"What?" asked Robbie.

"You know this isn't your house." Pointed out Dipper.

"Aren't you just staying for the summer." Said Robbie.

"It's still a maybe." Said Mabel.

"Stan still hasn't told your parents about the curses?" asked Wendy.

"Nope." Said Mabel.

The doorbell rang again. Mabel grabbed the candy bowl and opened the door.

"Forgive him, he doesn't speak for us and he was just leaving." Said Mabel.

"He has insulted me." Said the man, "And you will pay with your lives."

"You're a funny guy, right with a cute mask…" said Mabel.

"Funny am I?" asked the man entering the Mystery Shack.

That was when a little trick or treated showed up.

"Trick or treat!" said a the little boy with an adorable lisp, "My name is Gorney!"

That was when man grabbed him and ate him. Everyone started screaming.

"Remember me!" cried Gorney as he was eaten.

"There is only one way to avoid your fate. And that is a treat." Said the man… well monster is a better term, "I need a treat, if you can collect 500 pieces of candy before the last Jack-o-Mellon goes out… I will let you live."

He demonstrated this by blowing out a Jack-o-melon.

"Five hundred candy in one night! That's impossible!" said Dipper.

"The choice is yours. Trick or Treat… OR DIE!" said the monster.

The monster ran out of the shack, they all followed him and they crawled over the roof.

They all looked at Robbie.

"Thanks a lot, you doomed us all." Said Kitsu.

"Hey it wasn't my fault… how was I supposed to know he was man eating monster." Said Robbie.

"you shouldn't have been the one to open the door to begin with." Said Dipper.

"All right, now's not the time to arguing." Said Wendy.

"She's right, we have to plan out what we're going to do." Said Candy.

"I say we beat him up!" said Grenda.

"He doesn't look that strong so I think we'll be able to take him out." Said Sayaka.

"What's going on?" asked Soos.

"Robbie angered a monster and now we have to get 500 pieces of candy or it eats us." Said Dipper.

"I took a picture." Said Candy showing him a picture.

"Oh man the Summerween Trickster, you guys are like Bonkers trouble." Said Soos.

"All right!" said Mabel, "This is nothing compared to what we have been facing in the woods! But I think for once we shouldn't solve this thing with violence. We can get those 500 pieces of candy, with Dipper's brains, Kitsu's tenacity, Candy's spirit, Grenda's strength and Sayaka's heart. Plus with Soos, Wendy and Robbie helping out we can get those 500 pieces of candy!"

"Do I have to?" asked Robbie.

"Yes, you do." Said Wendy.

"You're the one who got us into this mess." Pointed out Kitsu.

"Besides if you don't you know he'll eat you." Said Wendy.

Robbie face palmed.

And so they went into town to go trick or treating.

"We must be the oldest trick-or-treaters here." Groaned Robbie.

"No you make a better me!" said Blubs who was dressed like Durland.

"No you make a better me." Said Durland who was dressed like Blubs.

"Never mind." Muttered Robbie.

They got to the first house, which was lazy Susan who was dressed up like a yarn ball and was covered in cats.

"All right is everyone in costume?" asked Lazy Susan.

She looked at them "All right we have the elephant man, a chimney sweep, a squeegee, an insurance salesman, a duck, a gold nugget…" said Lazy Susan then she looked at Wendy and Robbie, "What are you two dressed like."

"Just hurry it up with the candy, okay lady." Said Robbie.

"Oh… I see…" muttered Lazy Susan.

She gave those nib costume one candy each.

"Black licorice…"said Grenda.

"Circus peanut? This is loser candy." Said Candy.

"This is going to take forever." Sighed Dipper.

That was when the Trickster showed up.

He examined Soos' bag.

"I've seen better." He said, he grabbed a Jack-o-Melon and blew out the candle, "Tick tock…"

And then he left.

"You tow have to get costumes." Said Mabel.

"Yeah right on such short notice." Said Robbie.

Kitsu plucked two leaves.

"Name the costume you want." Said Kitsu, "but you can't go too far away, or else it's going to disappear."

'I guess a werewolf." Said Wendy with a shrug.

Kitsu tossed the leaf at Wendy and suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Wendy was in a rather nice werewolf costume.

"What about you?" asked Kitsu.

"Do I have to." Said Robbie.

Kitsu stared at Robbie.

"Guys! What do you think would be the most embarrassing costume for him!" said Kitsu with an evil smirk.

"A princess!" called out Mabel.

"A maid!" said Soos.

"A fast food worker!" called out Grenda.

"A cat girl dressed in either a sailor fuku or dressed like a maid!" called out Sayaka.

"I can't top that." Laughed Dipper.

"Sayaka wins this round." Sighed Candy.

"No way!" said Robbie, "Just dress me up like a zombie."

"Fine… but if you get too far away you're going to be a cat girl maid." Said Kitsu tossing the leaf at Robbie with a puff of smoke he was now dressed like a zombie.

"All right Dipper! Need to make up for that house!" said Mabel, "You know what do!"

Dipper nodded, knowing an old route they did in years passed.

They went to one house, a rather gruff looking man opened the door.

The two did a dances with them proclaiming "TWINS!"

The man had a tear in his eye and he dumped the bowl in Mabel's bag.

The other members of the group's jaw dropped.

"Why do you need me again?" asked Robbie.

"Because you're the one who angered the monster in the first place." Answered Dipper.

Robbie groaned.

"All right! Let's go get that candy!" yelled Mabel who was clearly team leader this time around.

For a while they trick or treated, getting the candy to stave off death.

It was a good thing that Soos joined them to have the extra hands. He did contribute quite a bit.

They were taking a short break to count the candy.

"Sorry about Robbie." Said Wendy, "You know how he can get sometimes."

"I know…" said Dipper.

Dipper noticed Robbie glaring at him.

"So you think we have to resort to plan b?" asked Wendy.

"Plan B?" asked Dipper.

"You know beat up the monster?" asked Wendy.

"We'll just have to wait and see…" sighed Dipper.

Wendy laughed, then she noticed that Kitsu, Candy and Sayaka all seemed to be glaring at her.

Wendy sighed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dipper.

"No it's fine." Sighed Wendy realizing she might have to have that conversation soon.

As the night went on, they needed one candy left.

"All right just one more candy." Said Mabel.

"Finally!" said Robbie, "Can you take this stupid thing off yet?" asked Robbie.

"Fine you have to watch the candy." Said Kitsu.

"I'm going to go get my truck." Said Soos leaving to get his truck.

"Someone else should stay with the candy." Said Mabel.

"I have to talk to him about something." Said Robbie looking at Dipper.

"You know what I'm going to stay too!" said Mabel realizing there needed to be a buffer between them.

"Okay then." Said Wendy.

"Let's go get extra candy then." Said Wendy.

"Good idea." Said Grenda.

The other girls just glared a little at Wendy.

They all headed to the one house.

"Well at least it's over am I right?" asked Dipper.

Robbie grabbed Dipper by the collar.

"Why isn't whenever you show up there's always monsters and ghosts and stuff! I mean come you hang out with a Kitsune!" said Robbie.

"Oh you know what a Kitsune is." Said Mabel trying to diffuse the situation.

Robbie ignore Mabel.

He threw Dipper to the ground.

"Stop making the moves on my girlfriend okay!" said Robbie.

When Dipper hit the ground he was knocked into the wheel barrel, this caused the wheel barrel to be pushed away and they heard a crash.

"That didn't sound good." Said Mabel.

They all went to check on the wheelbarrow, turned out behind some of the bushes was a creek, and most of the candy washed away.

All three of them paled.

The others came back at very moment.

"We scored big time!" said Grenda.

"Turns out I found the only Sailor Moon fan in town." Said Sayaka blushing a little holding a bag full of candy.

"What's wrong?" asked Wendy.

"Robbie pushed Dipper into the wheel barrel!" Mabel yelled panicking slightly and embarrassing the story slightly.

"What!" said Wendy.

"It was an accident." Said Robbie, " I didn't' mean to."

They noticed that all of the candle going out.

"Looks like it's plan B." sighed Mabel.

"Not yet!" said Dipper.

He pointed to the last lit candle, it belonged to Old Man McGucket.

"I'll right I'm going to get it." Said Kitsu.

She switched to her fox form ran as fast she could, tackled Old Man McGucket and grabbed the Jack-o-Mellon before he could drop it.

She walked back with the last lit Jack-o-Mellon.

"Ew… tackling him made me feel so dirty." Shudder Kitsu.

"We just have to keep that thing lit until we can get more candy." Said Robbie.

"Yeah! How hard can that be." Said Mabel.

That was when an owl tried to attack Kitsu, she had to duck but when she did she ended up accidently dropping the Jack-o-Melon.

They all stared at the remains.

"Okay I think we can all agree none of us saw that coming." said Dipper.

"Tick tock." Said the Trickster showing up again.

"I guess we have to fight." Sighed Kitsu.

"We'll handle him while you two get some water!" said Grenda.

The twins nodded.

"Oh you really think you can take me down?" asked Trickster.

That was when he grew giant sized, and became a giant bulbous monster.

"I think we can handle you." Said Kitsu.

She created her fireballs and tossed them at the Trickster.

"Grenda! You think you can do the thing we talk about?" asked Sayaka.

"Oh yeah!" said Grenda.

Grenda grabbed Sayaka.

She began to spin Sayaka and then tossed her at the Trickster.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" she called out s she got blouse to the trickster, Sayaka landed many punched on the trickster's face.

She landed when she a done.

"All right did I get him!" said Sayaka.

However the Trickster grabbed Sayaka, Kitsu and Grenda and created more hands after that.

"Get to the creek!" yelled Candy to Dipper and Mabel who hadn't left yet.

However he grabbed the rest of the group.

"Any one have any plans?" asked Wendy.

Before they could answer, there was a yell of "Shishi Hokodan!"

A bright pink blast hit the trickster destroying him.

The rest of them were shocked and laid the ground.

Well all but one of them.

"What… what just happened." Said Dipper.

"I have no idea." Said Mabel.

However Sayaka got up and cheered.

"Thanks Ryoga!" said Sayaka.

Indeed the thing that sent out the strange beam was Ryoga.

"Ryoga?" asked Mabel.

"Hey, you're back in town." Said Dipper.

"Is everyone all right." Said Ryoga.

"I think so." Said Wendy.

"(Why is everyone dressed up?)" asked Ryoga to Sayaka.

"(Second Halloween for the Summer)." Explained Sayaka.

Ryoga nodded.

Soos drove up.

"Hey! What just happened?" asked Soos, "Oh hey Ryoga, I didn't think I'd ever see you again…"

"Yeah, I made it back." Sighed Ryoga who seemed surprised at the same time not surprised he was back.

"You should stay the night at least." Said Dipper.

"Even if Grunkle Stan will turn you into a attrition again." Said Dipper.

They all got into Soos' truck with Robbie grumbling.

"Seriously Robbie you have you have to calm down." Said Wendy.

"Look this is all his fault." Said Robbie pointed at Dipper.

"You're the one who got that thing angry in the first place and then you… pushed me into the wheel barrel. You can't blame me for this." Said Dipper.

"Stop fighting you two." Sighed Wendy, "I hate it when guys fight."

Both of them went silent.

"I got survivors for you guys." Said Ryoga trying to change the subject.

"Ryoga always gets the souvenirs from the places he visits from!" said Sayaka hoping to defuse the situation.

Mabel and Kitsu (who was sitting on her head) noticed a strange mass appearing behind the truck.

"Uh… guys… I don't think he's dead…" said Kitsu.

That was when the reformed Trickster jumped on the truck and punched a hole through the roof.

Causing the truck to crash into the nearby Summerween Super Store.

When they all managed to get out.

They all got out.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Soos.

The others all nodded.

That was when the Trickster showed up and grabbed Soos eating him, causing everyone to scream.

"Looks like I have to handle it again." Said Ryoga.

He grabbed his umbrella and ran towards the trickster.

Dipper ran off.

"Where do you think you're going!" yelled Robbie.

"To the bathroom!" yelled Dipper.

"What scared?" asked Robbie.

"No it's he can help Ryoga." Said Kitsu turning back to her human form.

"What can he do?" asked Robbie.

They all stared at Robbie with "Really" looks.

Meanwhile Ryoga hit the trickster with his umbrella, however it got stuck into body.

"You think that will help you?" mocked the Trickster.

That was when suddenly part of a tree hit the trickster knocking it over.

Ryoga looked at Ursa.

"How…" said Ryoga.

"Dryad." Said Ursa.

Ryoga still looked at Ursa.

"tree spirit." Sighed Ursa coming up with the best explanation.

The trickster struggled against the braches and managed to rip out of the trees, however it started to bleed.

And it wasn't blood.

"Is that candy?" asked Mabel.

"It looks like it." Said Wendy.

"Are… are you bleeding candy?" asked Ursa.

"Fine you want to see my true face?" asked the Trickster, "If you must know…"

He removed his masked revealing his true face.

"It's loser candy!" yelled Mabel.

"You're have got to be kidding me…" muttered Kitsu.

"Did you ever think about all of the candy that no one likes? Every year the children of Gravity Falls toss out the rejected candy into the Dump. So I seek revenge for every piece of black licorice, every circus peanut… every piece of chocolate with that white powder stuff.. .you know the stuff." Said the Trickster.

"I hate that stuff!" yelled Mabel.

'Don't agree with him." sighed Kitsu.

"No one would eat me, so I will eat you." Said the Trickster.

However that was when a strange sound came from the Trickster.

"What's that." Said the Trickster.

That was when suddenly Soos came out like a chest buster.

"Hey dudes!" said Soos somewhat casually.

The trickster started vomiting jellybeans before collapsing.

You want some of this…" said Soos.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Fine the more for me." Said Soos.

"You… you think I taste good?" asked the Trickster.

"Well yeah, candy is candy." Said Soos.

"That's all I ever wanted… for someone to tell me I taste good." Cried the Trickster crying candy corn tears, "I'm so happy!"

And with that the trickster died happily.

"You know crying makes it weird…" said Soos, "I'm eating it anyways."

That was when Gorney popped out too.

"Sup Gorney!" said Soos.

"I'm traumatized." Said Gorney.

"Who's up for heading back to the Shack." Said Ursa.

Everyone in the group agreed.

They got back to the mystery shack to find Stan watching an old movie.

"Hey… what happened to all of you?" asked Stan.

"You don't' want to know." Said Dipper.

"Hey… Kitsu, Candy, Sayaka, there's something I want to talk to you about." Said Wendy.

"Okay…" said Sayaka.

"sure…" said Candy.

"Whatever." Said Kitsu.

"Hey…" said Dipper to Robbie thought it was probably a good idea to come back to the shack, "There's something I think we should talk about…"

"Fine…" muttered Robbie.

Dipper and Robbie went to talk in the Hall.

"Hey… I was thinking on the way back here we have to have a cold War pact." Said Dipper.

"What?" asked Robbie.

"Look you heard what Wendy said earlier, she doesn't like it when guys fight. If we continue to fight we'll both lose her, we'll just have to learn to hate each other in secret." Said Dipper.

"Like girls do?" asked Robbie.

"Like girls do." Said Dipper.

There was a somewhat awkward silence.

"Also I might have tossed out some candy earlier…" said Dipper, "So I might be a little to blame."

"What?" asked Robbie unsure how to respond.

In the Gift Shop.

"Hey I wanted to let you know I just see Dipper as a friend." Said Wendy, "So you don't have to worry about me."

"What?" asked Candy voicing all of their thoughts.

"I'm not obvious as Dipper, I know about his crush on me." Said Wendy, "And I already know all three of you have crushes on him."

The three of them blushed.

"Hey, don't worry, hopefully he'll notice soon." Said Wendy who then shrugged.

"Besides you already have a boyfriend… I guess we shouldn't' have glared." Said Sayaka.

"Unless you dump him." said Kitsu.

"I think I'll give him another chance, hopefully things will change soon…" said Wendy blushing a little from embarrassment.

"I was the one who hid your jacket as a prank." Admitted Candy.

They all stared at Candy unsure how to respond to that confession.

"We're all lucky Ryoga has that strange sense of timing." Sighed Sayaka.

"Yeah.." sighed Wendy.

"You said it." Said Kitsu.

They all went into the living room, just as Dipper and Robbie turned.

"It's too bad we didn't get any candy." Said Mabel.

"You want candy?" asked Stan taking two bag of candy.

"Where did you from?" asked Dipper.

"Long story." Said Stan.

They all shrugged and watched the cheesy B movie.

"You know I was thinking…" said Stan, "Summerween isn't about spending time with family or even candy it's about the one thing that matters most in life… being pure evil…"

Stan gave off an evil laugh.

"(I think I know why Nabiki respects him so much.)" said Ryoga causing Sayaka to nod.

When Stan was done laughing, Soos piped in, "I ate a man alive tonight."

Although they had a rather stressful Summerween, at least Dipper and Robbie wouldn't fight at much and Wendy let the girls know they didn't have to be jealous of her.

And hopefully things would calm down on that front… right?

Then again… who knows with them…

Next Time: Candy is starting to feel down, while she is a good strategist she doesn't have the skills like the others to fight off the monsters in the forest. Will she be able to find way to fight? Find out next time!


	19. Candy Crushin' It

A/N: Yay! 10,000 hits! I'm so happy! Anyways I wasn't up for the original chapter idea which would have been a rather angst ridden chapter where Candy would have been somewhat depressed... thankfully the way I writer it was pretty vague and I wasn't up for an agent ridden chapter (I had a pretty crappy week) anyways... I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 19: Candy Crushin' It

It was just a normal day in the forest.

The Journal Hunting team was surrounded by those wolf-like creatures.

"You're not going to beat us again like the last few times!" yelled one of the Wolf like creatures.

"You can talk!" yelled Grenda, Candy and Sayaka at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they could talk." Said May Belle.

You and me both…

Uh… anyways…

The Wolf Creatures began to attack.

"Sayaka on your side!" called out Candy.

"On it!" called out Sayaka who managed to kick away the wolf like creature.

"Pacifica behind you!" called out Candy noticed some were trying to attack her from behind.

Kitsu turned into her fox form causing the ones that tried to attack form behind the crash into the ground.

"Grenda! Now it's time!" said Candy remembering a plan they came up with earlier.

"Right!" said Grenda.

She grabbed one of the wolf like creatures.

"Hey! What are you doing!" yelled the one she grabbed.

She began to use it as the one to club other.

"Seriously!" yelled one of them.

"Oh come on!" yelled another.

Candy watched this.

"I didn't know they could talk." Said Candy who started to feel bad.

"I guess we should have mentioned that." Said Ursa who also felt a little bad.

However several of the Wolf Like creatures decided to attack Candy from behind.

Thankfully Ursa noticed this and used some vines to stop them.

Candy blushed.

Then she noticed some of them deciding to switch tactic to May Belle.

"Now!" yelled Candy.

"Oh right!" cheered Mabel sending her rainbow beam at them.

"What the!" yelled one of the wolf like creatures.

"Since when do unicorns send out rainbow lasers?" asked the wolf like creature.

"Just something I learned since last time." Said May Belle.

"Retreat! Retreat!" yelled one of them freaking out over it.

They all left.

Ursa did a final check.

"Still nothing?" asked Kitsu.

"Still nothing." Confirmed Ursa.

Candy found the map and crossed off the section.

And it no sign of the Journal they headed back to the Mystery Shack.

Candy looked a bit down.

"What's wrong Candy?" asked Grenda.

"Oh it's nothing." Lied Candy.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Said Mabel.

Candy sighed knowing that Mabel and Grenda would try to pry it from her.

"I'm just worried that I'm not doing much when it comes to fights." Sighed Candy.

"That's ridiculous," laughed Mabel.

"Yeah you do plenty." Said Grenda.

"You're really smarter and you're able to come up with plans much faster than me." Said Dipper.

This made Candy blush.

Kitsu rolled her eyes, however while she did see Candy as a rival she did have some advice to her.

"Just because everyone a fighter doesn't mean you have to be. My brother Kisuke is the only one who chose not to be a martial artist, even though all my other siblings can fight he wants to be a chef when he grows up. Granted he made that choice a couple years ago… and he's still a great fighter even though he doesn't focus on it…" said Sayaka realizing it might have been a bad example, "Okay my aunts never followed the family art, Aunt Kasumi ran the household while Aunt Nabiki was really smart and…"

Sayaka stopped talking realizing that it was a really bad idea to compare Candy to her aunt.

"Don't worry about it Candy." Said Dipper, "It will be fine."

Candy didn't know what to say. That was when they saw something in the distance running towards them.

It came at them quickly and they all managed to doge it, however Candy couldn't in time and managed to grab on to whatever it was.

All five of them stared at where it seemed to be some kind of giant bull.

"That wasn't good!" said Mabel.

"We can see that." Said Kitsu.

"We have to rescue her." Said Grenda.

"But how are we going to catch up to that?" asked Dipper.

Mabel grabbed a water bottle and splashed herself.

"Hop on." She said.

Kitsu turned into her fox form and jumped onto Dipper's head, while Grenda, Dipper and Sayaka hopped onto May Belle.

"Hold on tight." Said May Belle.

She ran after the giant bull.

Candy meanwhile held onto the giant bull and began to climb to it's back, as she did she noticed how strange it felt, like it wasn't a living thing.

She knocked on it and it had a metal clang.

"That's strange." She said.

"Candy!" called out Dipper.

She turned and saw them riding May Belle who was having a rather easy time trying to catch up.

May Belle used all of her strength to jump onto the giant bull.

"Did you just jump on instead of asking Candy to jump?" asked Dipper.

"Well I'm already on so it doesn't matter." Said May Belle.

"I need your help with something." Said Candy.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"This isn't real." Said Candy.

"What do you mean?" asked Kitsu.

May Belle stomped and they heard the metal clang.

"So someone built a mechanical bull?" asked Grenda.

"Who would do that?" asked Dipper.

Everyone else shrugged.

They noticed an area that was different than the rest of the body.

"That must be the cockpit." Said Sayaka.

Grenda proceed to rip it open.

Inside was Old Man McGucket…

For those that don't know (due to the fact he didn't get a proper introduction) he was the town coot.

Kitsu, Candy and Grenda all gasped .

"Old man McGucket!" they all said.

"What!" yelled Old Man McGucket stopping the mechanical bull.

"Who?" asked Sayaka.

"I think he was the old man with the jack o'melon." Said May Belle.

"Oh yeah…" said Dipper.

"What in tarnation! How did you get here?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"You nearly ran us over with this thing!" yelled Kitsu (who was still in fox form so the effect was somewhat lost).

Candy ended up claiming aboard." Said Grenda.

"Why are you even driving this thing anyways?" asked Dipper.

"Well you see it's a long story." Said Old Man McGucket, "A few weeks ago when it was fishing season I created the Gobblewonker as a way to get attention from my son who doesn't pay attention to me so I decided to create a giant medical bull."

"Why a bull?" asked Dipper.

"Because of the pun of course!" laughed Old Man McGucket.

They all stared at Old Man McGucket.

"What pun?" asked Sayaka who didn't know what a mechanical bull was .

"Never mind it…" sighed Dipper.

"So you've been running around in a giant mechanical bull trying to get your son's attention?" asked Dipper.

"Yeah it does contrived but it ain't the first time I built a robot." Said Old Man McGucket who showed them a slide show of all the robots he built.

Which included a pterodactyl robot and something called a shame-bot.

"So you've been using your robots for evil?" asked Candy.

"Of course not I've been using them…" said Old Man McGucket who then realized, "Yes, I've kind of been using them for evil… huh…"

"Why don't you have someone to help you build good robots and other things." Said Candy.

They all looked at Candy.

May Belle, Dipper, Sayaka and Kitsu all looked at each other, a bit concerned.

However Grenda gave a look of approval.

"Wait are you offering to help me?" asked Old Man McGucket.

"Yes." Answered Candy.

"Yee haw! I've been wanting an apprentice! Come to the dump tomorrow!" cheered Old Man McGucket.

They jumped off the Mechanical Bull.

"Candy are you sure that's a good idea." Said Dipper.

"He's the crazy man who lives in the dump!" said Kitsu as she turned back to her semi-human form.

"Well… I've always been into Robots and maybe even get a way to fight off the monsters and other things that always seem to attack us." Said Candy.

"If he's a danger contact us, okay." Said Dipper.

"Of course." Said Candy.

The next day Candy went to the dump where he lived.

"All right! So you want to know about robots… I'll teach you about robots and other stuff I invented." Said Old Man McGucket who started laughing.

"So what do you have to teach me?" asked Candy.

"Hm… I can't think of anything right now, I crashed my mechanical bull after I drove off." Said Old Man McGucket.

"What's this?" asked Candy noticing something.

"Just something I'm working on… I haven't finished yet." Said Old Man McGucket.

She looked at it.

"If I help you finish it can I have it?" asked Candy.

"I don't see why not.," said Old Man McGucket.

Candy smiled, this might actually be something that would help with the searches and they ran into trouble.

The next day they met for the search. They all looked at Candy who had a backpack this time.

"So how did yesterday go?" asked Dipper.

"Didn't build any robots." Said Candy, "But I have something that might help."

"that's cool." Said Mabel.

"You have to show us!" yelled Grenda.

And so the search went as normal, until soon enoguh the Wolf like creatures once again showed up.

"Well, well, well… lookie who's back." Said one of them.

"What are you going to be more talkative now?" asked Kitsu sarcastically.

"Yeah…. We realized that it was king of stupid to not talk for a while." Said nether of them.

That was when candy reached into her backpack and pulled out some sort of arm cannon and hit them with a blast that knocked them back.

"What's that." Said Dipper.

"Oh an arm cannon Old Man McGucket built, it has many setting." Said Candy.

"And he just gave it to you?" asked Kitsu.

"That sounds like a bad idea." Said Dipper.

"After I helped finished it" said Candy, "Plus I was the one who made the settings."

"Hey it's awesome!" yelled Grenda.

"We really should be fighting them off." Pointed out Sayaka.

"She has a point." Said Mabel tossing a bottle of water at Dipper.

"Come on! Let's fight our enemies!" cheered Candy.

"YEAH!" yelled Grenda.

Dipper shrugged turned into Ursa and joined the fight.

And so Candy gained a new weapon and was learning new skills to fight the monsters that would have to face in the forest while searching for the journal…

Hey at least it was better than any sort of against ridden journey with the same results… right?

Either way things were going to be a bitt different with Candy and the team was stronger…

Next Time: Soos-y Bear gets away from the Mystery Shack and it's up to Dipper to catch him again. However with a twist, he makes a bet with Stan that he can do it without turning into Ursa. Can he be able to do it? Meanwhile Mabel wants to have a girls day and does so by baking cookies... however little does she know that it will spell doom for all those involved. What will happen? Find out next time!


	20. Beary Interesting

A/N: Yay! 100 reviews! Congrats to Wolfang21 for getting review 100... also I haven't seen a Yogi Bear cartoon in years so I don't really know how they go so I just winged it... either way enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 20: Beary Interesting

Mabel know they needed a break from the constant search and decided to have a girl's day.

Dipper was okay with it because there was a mini-marathon of his favorite show Ghost Harassers on the Used to be about History Channel.

They had to come up with ideas of what to do that day when Mabel came up with a good one.

"How about we all bake cookies." Said Mabel during a day that that was their day off.

"Sure…" said Candy.

"Sounds like fun." Said Grenda.

"I don't know… I'm not that good of a cook." Said Sayaka.

"But what about that okonomiyaki thing you made the other day?" asked Mabel, "That was really good."

"But that's different…" said Sayaka.

"I've never baked cookies." Said Kitsu, "Or anything really…"

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"Servants." Said Kitsu.

"Oh yeah… you're rich I keep forgetting." Laughed Mabel.

Kitsu sighed.

"Come it will be fun!" said Mabel.

"Fine…" said Kitsu.

"Okay…" whispered Sayaka.

"All right! Let's go make those cookies!" said Mabel.

Little did they know was that baking those cookies would spell doom for all…

Meanwhile in the living room, Dipper was watching Ghost Harassers when the commercials started.

That was when there were crashes from the gift shop.

"Wendy get him!" he eared Stan yell out.

There were a couple slams and then some yelling. Dipper realized he had to check out what happened.

He found Wendy nursing some buses and Stan face palming.

"What happened?" asked Dipper.

"Soos' curse activated and it's one of the times he got away." Said Stan.

"Oh man seriously?" asked Dipper.

"Great… and it's a nice day I bet a lot of people are on picnics too." Said Stan.

"It can't be worse than that time you were banned from the pool." Said Wendy.

"Don't' remind me." Said Stan with a shudder.

"Wait you're banned from the pool?" asked Dipper.

'"There was some unpleasantness and we can never go back." Muttered Stan, "That's not important."

Dipper sighed realized something.

"I'll go get him." sighed Dipper.

"Wait… are you going to use your curse?" asked Stan.

"Yeah." Muttered Dipper.

"Seriously?" asked Stan.

"What?" asked Dipper.

"Hey I agree with Dipper, his cursed side has super powers." Said Wendy with a shrug.

Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that all those adventures he keeps going on with the girls are him trying to find a cure for that curse." Pointed out Stan.

"So what's the problem?" asked Dipper.

"If you do find a cure for your curse then you won't have any powers any more." Pointed out Stan.

"I know that, what's your point." Said Dipper.

"My point is that you can't coast on them forever." Said Stan.

Dipper sighed.

"Yeah, but this is a case that I should use them." Said Dipper.

"You know what how about a bet." Said Stan.

"What kind of bet." Said Dipper.

"I bet you can't catch Soos without turning into a girl." Said Stan.

"Seriously?" asked Wendy getting a bad feeling.

"Okay then, what do I get if I win?" asked Dipper.

"Hmmm… I don't know yet, but you have to be an attraction for a day if you lose." Sid Stan.

"Deal!" said Dipper.

"I don't know you guys this sounds like a really bad idea." Said Wendy.

"He need to learn to man up." Said Stan, "In more ways than one."

"He's right." Said Dipper somewhat reluctantly.

That was when they heard some crashes from the kitchen.

"We're fine!" called out Mabel, "Just bumped into some pots and pans!"

"What's going on there?" asked Dipper.

"Apparently they're making cookies." Said Wendy.

Dipper shrugged and looked for Soos.

Dipper managed to find Soos pretty quickly. Stalking a family who was having a picnic.

"Hey Soos." Said Dipper.

"Oh hey Dipper!" said Soos-y Bear.

"Come on we have to go back to the Shack." Said Dipper.

"I don't know… that picnic basket is looking pretty tempting." Said Soos-y Bear.

"Come on man, you know you can beat this!" said Dipper.

Soos-Y beat looked at the family having a picnic and ran for it.

Dipper sighed and face palmed.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" asked Dipper.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Stan was giving a your when there were loud noises coming from the kitchen.

"Is everything fine in there?" asked Stan.

Mabel exited the kitchen and blocked the door.

"Everything's find in there, nothing to worry about… how are you?" Mabel.

Stan shrugged and left to go back to the tour.

Back with Dipper he managed to find Soos-y Bear again who was enacting a plan to steal more picnic baskets.

Soos-y Bear began to think of plans to get the picnic baskets.

"What if I dress up to get them pretending I'm human." Said Soos-Y Bear.

"Then why would you get neared?" asked a voice.

He turned around and saw a stern looking Dipper behind him.

"Oh hey Dipper, still trying to get me to go back to the shack?" asked Soos-y Bear.

"Of course I am." Said Dipper, "You really should go back."

"Hey what's that over there!" said Soos-y Bear.

Dipper didn't look.

"What's that over there!" yelled Dipper.

"What?" asked Soos-y Bear actually falling for it unlike Dipper.

Dipper tried to drag Soos-y away but it didn't' work.

"You okay?" asked Soos-Y Bear as Dipper struggled to drag him away, with out making any headway.

"I can do this!" said Dipper.

That was when Soos-y Bear saw another picnic basket and ran towards it.

He dragged along Dipper for a bit who let go.

"That worked perfectly." Muttered Dipper as he laid on the ground in defeat.

Back at the mystery shack, Wendy noticed Candy running out the door with empty buckets and came back with them full of water.

"Is everything okay?" asked Wendy.

"Everything's fine." Said Candy.

"Why couldn't you use the sink?" asked Wendy.

"The sink has been comprised." Answered Candy.

"Okay…" answered Wendy.

Back with Dipper he went through his plans.

After all he had no brawns as a human, but he knew he had the brains, after all he was able to trick Soos with the look over there trick right after Soos tried it himself.

"What to do… hat to do…" said Dipper, "Should I dress like a park ranger… no that sounds stupid…"

That was when he came upon with a perfect idea. He set up a pit fall trap with a picnic basket as bait.

"This should work…" said Dipper.

He heard the trap sprung. He went to see what it was, it definitely wasn't Soos-y bear.

It was Thompson.

"Oh come on!" said Thompson.

"Sorry, I'm trying to catch Soos." Said Dipper.

"That does explain this picnic basket." Said Thompson holding it up.

That was when Soos-y Bear ran in and stole the picnic basket.

"Oh come on…" said Dipper.

"Sorry about that…" muttered Thompson.

Back at the mystery shack, Stan was counting money when he saw Kitsu in her fox from run through then run back carrying a bunch of leaves with her tail.

"What are you doing?" asked Stan.

"Nothing for you to worry about…" said Kitsu.

Stan shrugged as he heard crashes form the kitchen with Sayaka screaming.

"Is she…" said Stan.

"She's fine… totally fine…" said Kitsu, "Nothing to tell her aunt about."

"Okay then…" said Stan not wanting to get Nabiki involved in whatever was going on.

Meanwhile with Dipper, he was coming up with another plan with a picnic basket.

He was planning a bouquet of flower appeared right in front of him.

"Oh great." Muttered Dipper knowing who had the bouquet of flower.

"It's good to you Ursa." Said Lux appearing, "But I have to wonder why are you in your boy form?"

"I keep telling you that this is my real form and I'm busy right now." Sighed Dipper.

"Really with what?" asked Lux, "I mean it's clear you want to go on a picnic, well I'll oblige…"

"I'm not into you." Said Dipper, "Just let me set this trap and I…"

Before he could set the trap he saw the picnic basket was gone and Soos-y running away.

"You have got to be kidding me." muttered Dipper.

"Okay what was that about?" asked Lux.

"I'm not telling you." Said Dipper walking away.

Back at the mystery shack…

Sayaka was outside of the taking breaths and walking back and forth muttering thing in Japanese.

Wendy came across her.

"Hey Sayaka you okay?" asked Wendy.

"Fine… comply fine… nothing about my terrible cooking causing problems…" said Sayaka, "Comply fine…"

"What?" asked Wendy.

"Well Pacifica might be the cause too… but my cooking…" sighed Sayaka, "You know what never mind…"

That was when they screaming from the kitchen.

"I better go back and fix my problem." Sighed Sayaka.

Wendy just shrugged hoping that whatever was going on wasn't that bad…

Although it seemed that way…

With Dipper he came up with a another trap.

One that had a picnic basket under a large box to trap him then seek help form elsewhere to transport Soos.

"All right this will work." Said Dipper.

"All right boys! get that picnic basket!" said a voice.

He turned to find several gnomes trying to steal the picnic basket.

"Hey stop that!" yelled Dipper.

"What… you're trying to not prevent us form having a queen now you're trying to prevent us from getting food?" asked Jeff.

"That's a decoy." Said Dipper.

Jeff check it and it was empty.

"Why would you do that!" yelled Jeff throwing it away, hitting a nearby wasp nest.

It hit the ground.

"Okay… this might look like my guilt, but you're partially to blame." Said Jeff.

That was when the trap feel on all of them not only trapping them together but also with the wasp.

"Oh come on!" yelled Dipper.

The gnomes and Dipper screamed at the wasps stung them.

Soos-y Bear found them and opened the box.

"Oh hey Dipper… what happened?" asked Soos-y bear.

Dipper didn't answer and waked away to come up with a new plan.

"This is a dark day for the gnomes…" muttered Jeff.

"Shmebulock." Agreed the named Shmebulock.

Back at the mystery Shack Grenda ran out of the kitchen, found a baseball bat and then went back into the kitchen.

Wendy and Stan looked at this.

"So what do you think is going on?" asked Wendy.

"Don't ask me…" said Stan.

"Hey…" said Ryoga entering the gift shop.

"Hey Ryoga, haven't seen you since Summerween." Said Wendy.

They heard some bangs from the kitchen.

"What was that." Said Ryoga.

"Oh the girls are just making cookies." Said Stan deicing to shrug it off.

Ryoga got a far off look in his eyes and seemed to pale.

"Is everything okay?" asked Wendy.

"It's fine… why wouldn't it be?" asked Ryoga.

Stan and Wendy exchanged looks, now more concerned than ever.

Back with Dipper his eye was twitching as he put ointment on his skin.

"This better work otherwise I think it would be better to just be an exit for a day." Muttered Dipper.

He set up multiple traps each with a different picnic basket as bait.

"Hey what you're doing?" asked a woman in a blue shirt who was setting up a picnic.

"Are you from around here?" asked Dipper.

"Oh yeah, I'm from around here?" said the woman, "Why you ask?"

"I'm trying to catch Soos, he got away from the Mystery Shack in his cursed form." Said Dipper.

"Oh… and you're trying to catch him." said the woman, "I brought around my Soos stopping supplies in case you were wondering."

"Soos stopping supplies?" asked Dipper.

That was when Soos-y Bear ran into and tried to take the woman's picnic basket. However the woman took a thermos which she quickly opened and tossed the hot water at him.

Soos quickly came to his senses.

"Oh man…" said Soos grabbing his hat and covering his shame but the woman tossed him some very large boxer shorts and he quickly put them on.

"Thanks so much…" said Soos.

Dipper however stood there with his eye twitching.

"Hey Dipper… you okay?" asked Soos.

Dipper didn't answer.

"He's new around here, isn't he?" asked the woman.

"He is." Confirmed Soos, "He also has a cursed form with super powers… not sure why he didn't use it…"

Soos took Dipper back to the shack.

They got to there finding Sayaka crying and Kitsu looking a bit upset. Wendy and Ryoga comforted the crying Sayaka.

"Okay neither of you are allowed to cook anything again." Said Stan.

"Expect for curry and okonomiyaki." Added Ryoga, "And only for Sayaka."

"Wait isn't curry Indian?" asked Wendy.

"It's also very popular in japan." Said Ryoga.

"Whoa what happened to you?" asked Mabel.

"Not going to talk about it." Said Dipper.

"So did you use your cursed form?" asked Stan.

"I didn't… and I wasn't the one to turn him back." Said Dipper, "So the bet's off."

"Let me guess someone with a Soos kit?" asked Stan.

"How did you know?" asked Dipper.

"Oh come on, you think someone wouldn't do that?" asked Stan, "Also I'm surprised you didn't think of doing that either."

Dipper went over and began to bang his head against the counter.

"You know… I could go for those cookies you made." He said.

The girls all avoided contact with Dipper, Sayaka began to cry even more while Kitsu began to pout.

"What's wrong?" asked Dipper.

"The cookies are a lie." Said Candy.

"You don't want to know what happened or what we almost unleashed upon the world." Said Grenda.

"Looks like both of you had bad days." Laughed Soos.

"Go get fully dressed Soos." Said Stan.

"Okay." Said Soos.

And so Dipper learned a very important lesson with dealing with Soos-y Bear, just spurries him with hot water and all will be well.

Also the girls learned that Sayaka and Pacifica should never cook things… at least together,..

It's best it's not known what happened in the kitchen… for everyone's sakes…

Next Time: Stan realizes that he shouldn't really have Sayaka sleep on the floor of the living room so he moves her to a room that he his for some reason. Meanwhile Candy and Pacifica are arguing about their parents what will happen when they switch bodies? Does it have to do with something from Sayaka's new room? Find out next time!


	21. The Grass is Always Greener

A/N: Fic of the month... which quite impressive I was able to get this out considering I'm technically homeless right now... I have places to stay and don't worry. It really is temporary, as I'm getting a place soon. It's going to be kind of hard as not only am I'm moving to a new city but a completely new area of the state (but it will be easy to see my friends). So yeah... also vote in the poll if you haven't yet!

Also the chapter gets a little dark... it's hard not considering the subject matter of the chapter... sorry... don't worry the next chapter should be a fun one.

Chapter 21: The Grass is Always Greener

Stan was watching TV while Sayaka was reading on the floor nearby, well actually she as lying on top of her sleeping bag. She was waiting for him to go to bed.

"So… are you sure you don't want to sleep in the twins room?" asked Stan.

Sayaka blushed, "No… it's fine… really…" she said.

Stan sighed, he already knew that the girl got up really early so she could train. But now her sleep schedule depended on when he went to sleep.

"Are you sure kid?" asked Stan.

"I share a room with most of my sisters back home.' Said Sayaka, "I'm used to staying up late due to them talking all the time late at night."

Stan looked at her.

He could tell that Sayaka had self worth issues. Combined with her aunt being one of the top leaders in the criminal underworld, he knew he couldn't let her sleep there any more.

"Okay fine… you guiled me into it." Said Stan.

"(What?)" she asked in Japanese.

The next day he figured out a way to give her a room without her realizing he guiled into it or toe please her aunt.

He had Soos clean the area around the door and hope that Soos would find a hidden door.

The group decided to wait for Grenda to show up in the living and they played a game of cards.

Candy sighed.

"Mom's been angry with me lately." Said Candy.

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"Because I've been hanging out with friends more often than I've done before." Said Candy.

"Seriously that's what she's upset about?" asked Kitsu.

"You have never met my mom." Said Candy.

"You have never actually met my parents." Said Kitsu, "Trust me, I bet they're worse than yours."

'Are you ready to find that hiding spot!" yelled Grenda showing up.

Before they could respond however.

"Hey dudes! I found a secret room!" called out Soos.

They looked at each other then went upstairs to the secret room. Inside was a very dusty, had a calendar from 1982 and even a shag carpet.

"So anyways I was cleaning this part of the hallway then boom, secret room." Said Soos.

The kids were all surprised then Stan showed up.

"What is this room?" asked Dipper.

"Just another room I have to clean." Muttered Stan grabbing a pair of glasses.

Dipper and Mabel noticed he took the glasses and realized it had to be something they ask later.

"Anyways since you found it, maybe Sayaka could use." Said Stan with a shrug.

"Seriously?" asked Sayaka.

"You can't keep sleeping in the living room." Said Stan.

"Is this about my aunt?" asked Sayaka.

"Of course not." Stan half lied, "I have to go now."

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Hey Sayaka you so lucky, this carpet is nice!" said Mabel doing snow angels in the carpet.

"It is nice… a bit too nice though…" said Sayaka.

"What's that mean?" asked Dipper.

"Nothing… never mind." Said Sayaka.

"Sayaka come on, you need your own room." Said Dipper.

"I mean come on, because of Grunkle Stan you're saying up too late and then you get up early every morning to train." Said Mabel, "You need this because you refuse to have your own room because or Dipper."

"I guess." Said Sayaka.

"come on… let's do like Grenda said and get your stuff." Said Mabel.

They got the stuff into the room. And deicide to hang out in there for the day and get to searching the next.

However the topic was about the Pacifica and Candy's parents again.

"I don't know what you're parents do if they're upset with you." Said Kitsu, "But I have to project perfection."

"You don't think my parents don't expect the same thing?" asked Candy, "Well it's mostly mom but they expect the same thing!"

"Kids! I need help down here! Soos got hit with cold water again!" yelled Stan.

"Uh-oh…" said Mabel.

"I guess we should help." Said Dipper.

All but Kitsu and Candy left as those two would be the least likely to be of help in that siltation. However when they left they did stand up.

"Seriously… you have no idea what my parents are like outside of public." Said Kitsu.

"You keep saying that." Said Candy who began to rub her feet on the carpet.

"Seriously you're going to do that?" asked Kitsu rolling her eyes.

Candy zapped her there was a bright flash of light and the two of them were sent reeling with Kitsu being forced into her fox form.

"What happened?" asked Candy.

"I don't know." Said Kitsu.

Both of them stared at each other and started screaming.

"How did this happened?" asked Kitsu.

"I don't know…" said Candy.

That was when the others came into the room with them screaming.

"What happened?" asked Grenda.

"We switched bodies!" said Kitsu.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"It's true." Said Candy, "I'm Pacifica."

"And I'm Candy! We don't know how it happened." Said Kitsu.

"Seriously?" asked Dipper.

"What happened?" asked Mabel.

The two shrugged unsure at what happened.

"This isn't a prank really?" asked Dipper.

"Seriously, you really think we would deiced to prank you. As if." Said Candy rolling her eyes.

"That's Pacifica." Said Grenda.

"Definitely Pacifica." Said Mabel.

"How do I control the transformation?" asked Candy/Kitsu (AKA Candy Pacifica/Kitsu's body).

"If you transform into a human you'll just end looking like you." Said Pacifica/Candy, "I've left a few outfits here so you can turn back human and wear one of them."

"I'll help you turn back to normal." Said Mabel. After a couple minutes Candy/Pacifica came back into the room.

After a couple minutes the two returned.

"Oh no… what are we going to do?" asked Candy/Pacifica .

"One thing is telling my parents is out!" said Pacifica/Candy.

"So what do you want to stay the night?" asked Dipper.

"Oh we can have a slumber party!" said Mabel.

"Not a good idea." Said Pacifica/Candy.

"Mom actually wants me home tonight." Said Candy/Pacifica.

"Why can't you just tell your parents you switched bodies?" asked Sayaka.

"Would you tell your parents you switched bodies with someone?" asked Pacifica/Candy.

"I would…" said Sayaka, "I'm actually kind of surprised that no in my family hasn't yet."

There was an awkward silence as they remember something about Sayaka.

"I forgot… your family is used to weirdness." Said Pacifica/Candy.

"Yeah…" said Sayaka laughing a little.

"But seriously my parents would only punish me for lying." Said Pacifica/Candy.

"Oh you're going on about that again?" asked Candy/Pacifica

"my parents are horrible!" said Pacifica/Candy.

"Oh this again." Said Candy/Pacifica, "my parents are way worse."

Grenda groaned.

"Can't you argue about something else?" asked Mabel.

"I bet my parents are worse than yours." Said Pacifica/Candy.

"Oh yeah!" said Candy/Pacifica.

"And we'll determine the prize later." Said Pacifica/Candy looking at Dipper.

"Why is she looking at me." Thought Dipper.

"Agreed." Said Candy/Pacifica looking at Dipper.

"And now both of them are." Thought Dipper.

"You really want to bet on this?" asked Grenda.

"Of course…" said Pacifica/Candy.

"It's the only way to win this argument." Said Candy/Pacifica.

The other four sighed.

"If you need help call me." Said Pacifica/Cady becoming serious.

"I could say the same to you." Said Candy/Pacifica.

"Also if they ring the bell do what they say… you won't like what happens." Said Pacifica.

Everyone else looked at each other.

"Ano…" said Sayaka, "That doesn't sound normal."

"Your parents aren't normal either." Said Pacifica/Candy.

"That's not I meant…" said Sayaka blushing.

"Pacifica… what do your parents do to you?" asked Dipper.

Pacifica/Candy blushed a little but then scowled.

"It's not important." She muttered.

Everyone exchanged looks, realizing she was hiding something.

"It's not important!" said Pacifica/Candy.

She got up to leave but then realized something.

"Where do you live again?" asked Pacifica/Candy.

"This going to end badly." Sighed Dipper.

"Hai…" sighed Sayaka.

After hammering out some details, such as what to do when Pacifica/Candy gets home and what to do when Candy/Pacifica gets home they left with the rest deicing to figure how they switched.

Pacifica/Candy got to Candy's house.

"Where have you been?" asked Candy's mother when she arrived.

"I was with Friends." Said Pacifica/Candy.

"Well you should be practicing your instrument." Said Candy's mom.

"Which one…" said Pacifica/Candy.

"You know which one!" said Candy's mom.

Pacifica/Candy entered the room and saw several musical instruments and sighed, not sure which one to play.

"Well it's still better than home…" said Pacifica/Candy as she chose a nearby flute hoping that tit would work.

There weren't any complaints, so she just kept on playing.

Meanwhile Candy/Pacifica arrived the Northwest Mansion.

She was let in and entered the large Mansion.

She blinked realized something… she didn't know where he room was.

"Would you escort me to my room." Said Candy/Pacifica to a butler.

"Of course." Said the butler confused at why she asked but went with it.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Grenda was on the phone with here parents in Sayaka's room.

"Okay! So I can stay the night! Yes!" cheered Grenda.

She hung up the phone.

"All right! Slumber party tonight!" yelled Grenda.

"All right!" cheered Sayaka, "I never had one…"

"Well you're in a world of fun!" said Grenda then she realized Dipper and Mabel weren't in the room, "Where's Dipper and Mabel?"

"They had to talk to Stan about something." Said Sayaka with a shrug.

Elsewhere in the Mystery Shack.

"And that's why I kept the room hiding." Sighed Stan.

"It's okay…" said Mabel hugging him.

"It's understandable." Said Dipper.

"Yeah…" said Stan.

"So anyways…" said Dipper, "There's something else we need to ask you about the room."

"What?" asked Stan.

"Do you know of anything that would cause a body swap?" asked Dipper.

"What?" asked Stan.

"Candy and Pacifica kind of swapped bodies." Said Mabel, "And since they were fighting about who's parents are worse they went to each other's house."

"Seriously." Muttered Stan, "That doesn't sound good."

"Why?" asked Dipper.

"Northwest is a terrible guy…" said Stan, "I'm going to guess that he's the type that does worse than my pops."

"What does that mean?" asked Mabel.

"You don't want to know." Said Stan.

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other remembering what Pacifica said about the bell.

Later that night Candy/Pacifica was called for dinner.

"Ooh I wonder what sort of fancy food I'll eat." Said Candy/Pacifica.

She then took a breath.

"Okay I have to act like Pacifica." She whispered to herself.

She went downstairs to eat dinner with Pacifica's parents.

"Oh Pacifica good to see you." Said Pricilla.

"Yes." Said Preston not even paying attention really to her.

They ate dinner very quietly, Candy/Pacifica looked at the portions and sighed.

Meanwhile... Pacifica/Candy ate dinner with her family.

"There is something wrong with Candy." Said Mr. Chiu as they ate.

"Oh nothing wrong dad." Said Pacifica/Candy nervously.

"[Are you sure nothing is wrong?]" he asked in Korean.

Pacifica/Candy was surprised but remember that Candy's family did speak but wasn't sure how to respond.

"Candy! What is wrong." Said Mrs. Chiu.

"I have figured it out…" said Mr. Chiu, "She has switched bodies with another person and is hiding it!"

"Honey that's ridiculous…" said Mrs. Chiu.

"No… it's true." Said Pacifica/Candy surprised it might happen.

"What?" asked Mrs. Chiu.

"I noticed that with your body language and the fact that acting a bit differently. I can tell you're not Grenda… so are you her new friend Mabel or Sayaka?"

"I'm not… I'm someone else." Said Pacifica/Candy.

"Who?" asked Mr. Chiu.

"I'm Pacifica Northwest." Said Pacifica/Candy.

Back in the Northwest Mansion.

"I'm done eating." Said Candy/Pacifica.

She was about to leave when Preston took out a bell and rang it.

Candy/Pacifica stopped and looked at Preston.

She honestly thought Pacifica was messing with her about the bell.

"We need to discus something." Said Preston.

"What is it?" asked Pacifica/Candy.

"I keep hearing word that you're spending a lot of time in your cursed form." Said Preston.

Candy/Pacifica's eyes widened.

"I…" said Candy/Pacifica.

"Look as long as no one knows about the curse it's fine." Said Preston, "No has learned about it, have they?"

"No… of course not." Lied Candy/Pacifica.

Preston noticed the lie.

"No can know you turn into a talking fox! It's not befitting to the Northwest name." said Preston.

"No ground out…" Candy/Pacifica once again said.

Preston walked over and grabbed her arm tightly.

"They better not know…" said Preston.

"No one knows I swear!" Candy/Pacifica almost cried.

That was when Preston whacked her hard on her shoulder.

"Maybe I please go up to my room. "said Candy/Pacifica.

"Fine." Muttered Preston.

Candy/Pacifica went up to her room hoping to stay there until tomorrow.

When she did she texted the her phone.

"You win." Was the text.

Back in the Chiu household.

"You don't know what happened?" asked Mr. Chiu.

"No… something in a room found at the Mystery Shack switched our bodies." Said Pacifica/Candy.

"Wait… you've been hanging out with Candy and no one knows about it. How?"  
asked Mr. Chiu.

"I can't tell you." Said Pacifica/Candy, "I shouldn't have let Candy know to be honest…"

Mr. Chiu looked at his wife.

"[She's hiding something about her family.]" he told his wife in Korean.

"[We can ask Candy when it gets fix.]" responded his wife.

"You go upstairs and rest of the rest of the night." Said Mr. Chiu.

Pacifica/Candy nodded and went upsets.

"[I can't believe she tired to hide this.]" muttered Mrs. Chiu.

"[Maybe if you weren't so hard on her.]" Mr. Chiu.

Mrs. Chiu sighed.

Pacifica/Candy saw the text and her eyes widened.

"I did… are you okay." She responded.

Thankfully the response was quick.

"He hit me…"

Pacifica/Candy sighed.

"Maybe… I should have warned you…" was the response.

"If you told me I would have stropped fighting." Responded Candy/Pacifica.

"BTW your parents found out…" posted Pacifica/Candy.

"What?" responded Candy/Pacifica.

"It's true… somehow your dad figured it out." Posted Pacifica/Candy.

"No surprised… he's a bit of a mad scientist." Responded Candy/Pacifica.

Pacifica/Candy's response just put a very confused emoji as a response.

"Sorry… should have mentioned it…" responded Candy/Pacifica.

Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack they were going around the room.

Dipper checked something on the carpet and saw it had a tag that said "Experiment 78" and flipped it over, it said "Electron Carpet."

"I found something." Said Dipper.

"Electron Carpet?" asked Mabel.

"What does that mean?" asked Grenda.

"Hm… atoms switch electrons… so maybe it was the carpet." Said Dipper.

"But how…" said Mabel.

Dipper began to think.

"Grenda can you help me in my experiment?" asked Dipper.

"Sure." Said Grenda.

Dipper began to rub his feet into the carpet and then zapped Grenda with static electricity.

Both were covered in the bight light and they looked at each other.

"Okay… it worked." Said Dipper/Grenda, "It's nice having muscles for once."

"Oh man… you're so patchily weak." Muttered Grenda/Dipper.

Mabel smiled at Sayaka.

"Wait… Mabel…" said Sayaka.

Mabel zapped her and they switched bodies.

"Whoa… your body sure feels different." Said Mabel/Sayaka.

"I need to switch back… or at least run around the forest for a while…" said Sayaka/Mabel, "You have so much energy I feel like I need to burn it off!"

Everyone switched back without problems thankfully.

"All right sending text to Candy and Pacifica!" said Mabel.

"Really?" was the respond from Pacifica/Candy.

"I don't have to live here for a long time" responded Candy/Pacifica.

'Did something happen?" replied Mabel.

"Nothing happened with her… don't worry… just my parents being strict." Was Pacifica/Candy's response.

Mabel got worried.

"don't' worry about it." Was Candy/Pacifica's response.

The next day, Mr. Chiu forced Pacifica/Candy to the Mystery Shack.

"Good luck." Said Mr. Chiu.

"Thank you… Mr. Chiu." Said Pacifica/Candy.

He nodded and she entered the mystery Shack right when Candy/Pacifica arrived wearing a scarf, sunglasses and trench coat.

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" asked Candy/Pacifica.

"I can't be seen here." Reminded Pacifica/Candy.

She sighed.

They entered the Shack.

"Hey! You ready to switch back?" asked Mabel.

"Of course." Said Pacifica/Candy.

Candy/Pacifica rubbed the spot where Preston hit her.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Said Mabel.

They rolled out the carpet in the living room.

"So it was me zapping her that caused us to switch bodies?" asked Candy/Pacifica.

"I guess if that's what happened…" said Dipper.

Pacifica/Candy took off her heroes and zapped her body making sure they switched back.

"Well that's over." Said Pacifica.

"I'm sorry…" said Candy.

It's fine." Said Pacifica, "Your mom's a bit bossy so I can see where you got that idea from… I like your dad though…"

"He's the one who got into robotics." Said Candy.

Pacifica looked at Dipper and at Candy with a look of "Please don't tell."

Candy nodded unaware of the fact that they have gotten closer.

However that night Mr. Chiu called Stan.

"Hello Mr. Pines… I was calling you because I know that Pacifica Northwest has been hanging out with your niece and nephew." Said Mr. Chiu.

"Oh what's this about…" muttered Stan.

"Tell me… what do you think of Preston Northwest?" asked Mr. Chiu.

"What do you mean?" asked Stan.

"I have some suspicious have my daughter body swapped with his…" said Mr. Chiu, "Suspicions to bring him down."

Stan smirked when he said.

"I think I like I your style… let's keep this on the down low though…" said Stan.

"Of course." Responded Mr. Chiu.

Indeed Pacifica and Candy would become a little bit closer… but with that came the discovery of Pacifica's abuse… But thankfully she didn't' realize it, that she does have people who care about her and plan it put a stop to it…

Next Time: Lux shows up and informs Dipper about a flower that blooms every ten years that's said to grant a wish. And he intends to "cure" Dipper's curse with it. Can Dipper and the other beat him to it in time? Find out next time!


End file.
